Miserables bellezas
by Hechizada517
Summary: Para Karen, Kory y Rachel la vida no ha sido fácil, pero nunca se han dado por vencidas. Luego de muchos años de esfuerzo por fin un sueño se les ha realizado, aunque con el vengan varios cambios y otras tantas dificultades más, como el inesperado amor. Se revelaran secretos, y veremos como la belleza puede ser miserable.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

A mi edad no debería preocuparme por cuanto dinero tengo, a mi edad no debería preocuparme donde pasare el resto de mi vida, a mi puta edad no debería tener que tomar decisiones de vida o muerte, porque resulta que cuando solo tienes 16 años la única manera de ganar dinero que se te ocurre es vender collares y pulseras hechas por ti misma usando materiales que compraste en la mercería por menos de lo compras un cuarto de leche, a los 16 años se supone que tienes una casa, cuyos servicios pagan tus padres y que sin importar hasta que horas andes en la calle sabes que siempre tendrás y podrás ir a dormir ahí, en tu cuarto y en tu cama. Los adolecentes, adolecemos de muchas cosas, en esta etapa en lo que menos pensamos la mayoría es en el futuro, cuando somos jóvenes pensamos que siempre será así, gracias a esto tenemos la tendencia a cometer demasiados errores, por eso a los 16 años no se toman decisiones drásticas, pero lastimosamente yo no tenían quien las tomara por mí.

Mi nombre es Karen Beecher y vivo en la cuarta ciudad mas poblada del estado de Califormia, San Francisco, bonito lugar, pero no te recomiendo que vengas por mi vecindario, es aquí donde el Golden Gate pierde su encanto. Ser lo más bajo que ha pisado la tierra en cuanto a posición social no siempre me trajo problemas, yo estudiaba mucho para que algún día mi madre y yo saliéramos de la fea pocilga donde vivíamos, soñaba con llegar a tener un titulo universitario y ganar mucho dinero, no me tomes por presumida, pero desde muy pequeña, y aun ahora me considero una persona brillante, mis amigas decían -yo jamás lo creí así- que era un poco competitiva, pero eso es algo bueno ¿no?, o sea, vivíamos en un sector donde nos sentábamos a merendar en una banca y veíamos como asaltaban gente entre tres o cuatro desgraciados armados, y eso era una tarde tranquila, reinaba la ley del mas fuerte y yo -como debe ser- quería ser la mas fuerte, lastimosamente pensar de esa manera me llevo a como estoy ahora y esas amigas que te comente se vinieron conmigo al infierno. Mis mejores amigas, prácticamente mis hermanas, eran y siguen siendo, Kori Anders y Rachel Roth. Kori es lo mas alegre que te puedas imaginar, una perfecta combinación entre los ositos cariñositos y Blanca Nieves, ni siquiera pasar por todo lo que hemos pasado la ha hecho cambiar su forma de ser, ayuda al prójimo, siempre sonríe, ama la cocina y un animal de cualquier tipo le parece lo mas encantador del mundo, dejando de lado su personalidad, es una chica muy bonita, siempre ha usado el cabello largo, es pelirroja así que nunca pasa desapercibida, sin mencionar que tiene los ojos verdes como una esmeralda. Rachel es otro cuento sumamente diferente, Kori y yo, somos la locura, Rachel es nuestra cordura, la serenidad y el sarcasmo en pasta, pero en general es buena persona, no le gusta demostrar que detrás de la capa de hielo hay un corazón muy sentimental, Rach también tiene sus buenos atributos físicos, cabe destacar, que posee la piel mas blanca que e visto, es delicada y suave, sus ojos son de un peculiar color índigo, tiene una mirada desarmadora. Para darte una idea de cómo soy yo, te diré que mi tez es morena, tengo el cabello negro y rizado y mis ojos -aunque no lo creas- son verde ocre, no te sorprendas, el que me engendro era un hombre blanco con este color de ojos.

Sí, éramos tres chicas lindas que crecieron entre la pobreza, las carencias y el vandalismo, soñando con algún día tener algo mejor y esforzándonos por ello. Pero como dije antes, las chicas de 16 años no toman decisiones mas grande que elegir el peinado de la mañana y alguien haya arriba sabe que nunca planeamos convertirnos en lo que somos ahora, el miedo a perder lo poco que teníamos fue el que decidió por nosotras, vivimos para pagar el precio, monetariamente hablando, de la decisión que el miedo tomo, que por cierto, fue la mas equivocada de todas.


	2. Las niñas no lloran

**Capitulo uno: Las niñas no lloran.**

No es que yo quiera sumergirte en una secuencia de desagradable eventos, pero antes de ir más lejos quisiera profundizar en lo que nos llevo a Kori, Rachel y a mí a donde estamos ahora.

Mi padre —lo digo en el sentido mas técnico del título—; abandono a mi madre cuando se entero que estaba embarazada, antes de tomar esa decisión él le había propuesto a mi madre que se practicara un aborto, cosa que ella no acepto, mamá me relato la historia solo una vez, cuando tenia doce años, y nunca me olvide del final, porque fue la primera vez que escuche quebrarse su voz.

—La semana que siguió a que me propusiera lo del aborto, no lo vi, pero luego, una tarde el se apareció en mi casa, yo salí a recibirlo, ilusamente pensé que había decidido quedarse conmigo, me pare junto a la puerta de su auto esperando que él bajara, pero eso nunca paso, abrió la ventana a la mitad y sin dirigirme la mirada hizo dos cosas, primero me entrego un sobre abultado y luego me dijo —esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos—, y antes de que yo pudiera responderle puso en marcha el auto y desapareció ante mis ojos.

La voz de mi madre resuena en mi cabeza cada vez que recuerdo su historia. Tiempo después me entere de que el contenido del sobre abultado era una cantidad considerable de dinero, que mi maná en su indignación echo a la basura y no supo que fue de el, tal vez hizo muy feliz a alguien.

Soy testigo de los múltiples sacrificios que hizo mi madre para sacarme adelante. Sin una carrera, tuvo que aceptar todos los empleos eventuales que se le presentaban, no fue si no hasta que tuve 8 años que un vecino le ofreció un trabajo fijo como vendedora en un kiosco que instalo en el vecindario donde vivíamos, no era mucho lo que ganaba, pero alcanzaba para comer.

El regalo más caro que recibí de mi madre fue un brazalete de oro que me dio cuando cumplí quince años, el diseño era sencillo pero peculiar. Lo ame al instante. Era una argolla liza con el grosor de un dedo y el dije que le colgaba tenia forma de aguijón el cual en su punta poseía un brillante incrustado. Combinaba perfecto con mi personalidad, desde que me lo puse jamás me lo he quitado, eso repercutió en que la gente me empezara a apodar "Abeja", cuestión que no me gustaba del todo, no me molestaba para entonces como lo hace ahora, pero igual debo disimular.

Otra de las cosas que me quedaron bien marcadas de mi niñez, fue el inmenso recelo que mi mamá tenia con los hombres, no era necesario que fuera una filosofa para deducir que quedo así después de lo que le hizo mi padre, ese inmenso resentimiento y algo de desprecio por el sexo opuesto siempre fue visible, jamás fue su intensión ocultarlo y me lo transmitió a mí, de una manera muy eficiente debo decir, en aquel tiempo no me lo tomaba muy apecho, supongo que era mas optimista, ¡ojo!, eso no tiene nada que ver con mi percepción de las cosas actualmente, hoy en día el desprecio por los hombres es mi estigma de vida y el de mis amigas.

Pasamos la página. Ya creo que saben lo suficiente y demás sobre mí, ahora quiero que se enteren de las vidas de Kori y Rachel, ustedes juzgaran sin son peores o mejores que la mía.

Kori vivía a dos callejones del mío, a diferencia de Rachel que siempre fue mi vecina, ellas se conocieron primero y luego yo me les uní, cuando eso sucedió teníamos como seis años cada una. El padre de mi querida pelirroja trabajaba de sol a sol como obrero en una pequeña constructora, para darles a sus tres hijos una vida más o menos decente.

Kori es la única de nosotras que tiene hermanos, ella es la del medio, su hermana mayor, quien siempre fue un problema, se llamaba Katia y su hermano menor, uno de los chicos mas dulces que he conocido, se llamaba Ryan. La madre de Kori, la Sra. Mimi, era un amor, supongo que de ella saco Kori su dulce personalidad. La Sra. Mimi, se dedico a ser ama de casa por completo, ya que teniendo tres hijos era difícil que alguien se los cuidara sin cobrar una fortuna, pero a ella siempre se le veía muy contenta, supongo que los extraños pensarían que vivía la vida más placentera del mundo.

Lastimosamente la tragedia azotó a la familia Anders, cuando la Sra. Mimi, cayo en cama gravemente enferma del corazón. Con el trabajo, el padre de Kori no podía quedarse cuidando a su mujer, así que esa labor la asumieron sus hijos, aunque realmente la que asumió el trabajo fue Kori. Katia solo buscaba las maneras de pasar mas tiempo en la calle y Ryan era muy pequeño para encargarse de un enfermo.

Fue así que a la edad de diez años, Kori ya sabia cocinar, lavar, planchar, sacudir y tallar, recuerdo que Rachel y yo la llamamos la pequeña Cenicienta, era a modo de juego, pero verdaderamente su niñez se había convertido en una esclavitud, hasta dejo de ir a la escuela durante los años de enfermedad de su madre, para poder ocupándose de su casa y cuidar a su mamá las veinticuatro horas del día. Katia que era tres años mayor solo sabia comer, ensuciar y desaparecer de la escena cuando se le necesitaba. Tenía una maestría en pensar solo en ella.

Recuerdo que una vez, Kori nos conto que le pidió el favor de que le apagara una olla que tenia en la cocina mientras ella terminaba de refrescar a la Sra. Mimi. Katia si darse cuenta de lo que hacia cerro mal la llave de paso del gas y cuando Kori regreso a cocinar y volvió a prender la estufa, se produjo una tremenda llamarada, afortunadamente Kori fue rápida y se tiro al suelo, pero igual las llamas alcanzaron su cabello y lo chamuscaron completamente. Durante unos meses Kori tuvo que andar con corte de niño, porque no le quedo casi nada de cabello. Después que su cabello volvió a crecer, no se lo volvió a cortar y hasta el sol de hoy, Kori tiene una larga melena, de bromita se corta las puntas. ¿Qué si va a la peluquería?, pues, primero, es un lujo que no nos podemos costear y segundo, si pudiera Kori igual no lo haría.

La Sra. Mimi murió pasados tres años de estar postrada en una cama. Kori fue la única que la acompaño en su último aliento, tenía trece años entonces, fue la última persona que abrazo a la Sra. Mimi antes de irse y cuando regresaron su padre, Katia y Ryan a la casa la encontraron dormida entre los brazos del cadáver de su madre.

Una vez que murió la Sra. Mimi, Kori retomo sus estudios, un turno en la mañana y otro en al noche para adelantar grados y poder estar a la par de Rachel y mía. Lo logro luego de un año intenso de estudio, de este modo pudimos comenzar juntas el octavo grado.

La muerte de la Sra. Mimi fue un golpe muy duro para el padre de Kori, después de eso tuvo que criar a sus hijos solo, por ello suspendió uno de sus turnos en el trabajo, tenia menos ingresos pero le quitaba algunas responsabilidades a Kori, como la de llevar y traer a Ryan del colegio o la de preparar la cena, del resto Kori siguió haciendo las demás labores domesticas, ya que a su hermana aparentemente le había pasado por debajo de la mesa la muerte de su madre y seguía brillando por su ausencia. Cuando el Sr. Guillermo preguntaba por Katia, Kori solía decirle que estaba en el colegio o que la había mandado a hacer un recado, se inventaba todo tipo de excusas para que su padre no se preocupara, aunque realmente ella sabia que Katia lo que menos hacia era estudiar, pero igual procuraba no meterse en su vida, no ganaría nada, a fin de cuentas para Katia, Kori era un poco menos que la sirvienta de la casa, no le hablaba mas de lo necesario y el único gesto cariñoso que tenia para con ella era alborotarle el cabello por las mañanas para que le preparara el desayuno, mi querida pelirroja se acostumbro a ella con todos sus defectos y, bueno, vamos a decir virtudes para que la frase no se vea incompleta.

Un año después de todos los acontecimientos fúnebres, el padre de Kori empezó a salir con un mujer que posteriormente llevo a vivir a su casa, a Kori le cayo muy bien —cosa que no era extraña en ella—, porque era una persona muy amable y colaboradora, pero Katia la detestaba y hacia que la convivencia en la casa fuera un infierno, la pelinegra achacaba su desdén por la novia de su padre a que nadie podría reemplazar a su madre, luego de escuchar eso Kori empezó a pensar que tal vez a Katia si le había dolido la muerte de su madre, yo verdaderamente lo que pensé fue que estaba usando sentimentalismo barato para manipular la situación, siempre yo con mis buenos juicios de la gente. En su inocencia mi amiga se acostumbro a su extraña rutina diaria e intento por todos los medios que su irregular familia funcionara.

Veamos, como comenzar a hablar de Rachel, es que con Rachel todo es complicado, en especial sus comienzos en esta vida, pero bueno, hare lo mejor que pueda.

Tal vez Rachel pudo haber vivido mejor si no hubiera sido por el desgraciado de su padre, esa siempre ha sido mi opinión. El cuadro familiar de Rachel a los ojos externos era aceptable en comparación que el de Kori o el mío, sus padres tenían un matrimonio consolidado y ella era su única hija, era algo inexplicable que en una familia de tres, donde los dos adultos trabajaban, vivieran con tantas decadencias, a diferencia de la madre de Kori que se dedico a ser ama de casa el tiempo que estuvo con vida, la Sra. Arella —madre de Rachel—, sí trabajaba fuera de casa, Rachel quedaba al cuidado de su abuela mientras sus padres estaban fuera, pero como es lógico, la señora estaba muy anciana y su muerte no impresiono a nadie, esto ocurrió cuando Rachel tenia cinco años, la dolió la partida de su nana mas que a nadie, pero desde siempre fue muy discreta así que guardo su luto en silencio, interpretando el papel que todos esperaban de ella, el da la pequeña que no comprendía las implicaciones de la muerte, debo decir que siempre fue, y es, una gran actriz, aquello por lo que se hacia pasar era totalmente ajeno a ella.

Gracias a su abuela Rachel cultivo su mente muy bien en sus primeros años de vida, la nana se tomo la molestia de enseñarle a leer, en el tiempo en que a la maestra del preescolar ni le pasaba esa idea por la cabeza, fue así como a las cuatro años Rachel ya leía sin mayores complicaciones que las de, tal vez, tropezar las palabras al intentar leer rápido o pronunciar lentamente cada silaba, con la practica su lectura se volvió fluida y posteriormente esto la llevo a aprender a escribir. Una de las cosas que siempre la he escuchado recordar, es que por las tardes, antes de que su abuela la acostara a tomar una siesta, se la sentaba en las piernas y juntas leían alguna historia acompañas por el movimiento de la mecedora.

Al partir su nana las cosas se le pusieron algo complicadas, su madre no renuncio a su empleado para quedarse con ella, mucho menos su padre, por esa razón Rachel tuvo que aprender a hacer algunas cosas por si sola, volviéndose autosuficiente de alguna manera, en las mañana sus padres la dejaban en el preescolar, pero ella tenia que ver como volver luego a su casa, así fue como se hizo amiga de Kori.

El primer día que intento volver sola a su casa, se detuvo en una acera a esperar para cruzar la calle, en eso estuvo treinta minutos, la gente se extrañaba de que una niña tan pequeña anduviera sola por la calle, pero no hacían gran esfuerzo por ayudarla, de seguro la mayoría pensaba que estaba esperando a su madre en aquella acera, la realidad era que Rachel tenia pavor de cruzar sola, la única que se dio cuenta de ese temor, fue cierta señora de deslucida cabellera negra y ojos verdes que la tomo de la mano y le dijo que las niñas no debían andar solas por ahí, que ella jamás dejaría que sus hijas cruzaran solas la calle, repentinamente su otra mano fue tomada por una niña que debía andar con la señora, porque eran prácticamente igual, solo que la niña era pelirroja, esas dos personas amables ayudaron a Rachel a cruzar la calle, luego de esto le preguntaron donde vivía, Rachel respondió un poco temerosa, pero le dijeron que ellas también se dirigían a ese sector así que la acompañarían hasta su casa, después de ese amable gesto Rachel se mantuvo agradecida con la Sra. Mimi y con Kori, porque después de ese día siempre la acompañaron hasta su casa y luego que se enteraron que Rachel se quedaba sola en su hogar, hambrienta durante horas esperando que sus padres llegaran para poder comer algo, la Sra. Mimi empezó a llevársela a su casa para darle de comer y cuidarla hasta que se acercaba la hora de llegaba de sus padres y la llevaba de vuelta a su hogar, claro esta, todo esto ocurrió mientras la madre de Kori rebosaba de salud, solo duro un año y un par de meses, debido a que Rachel por coincidencia me conoció a mí, un día que las dos salimos a jugar afuera de nuestras casas y también empezó a quedarse conmigo de vez en cuando. Una de las tantas veces que Rachel me visito desde que nos conocimos, llevo a Kori a mi casa, ese fue el día que las tres nos hicimos mejores amigas.

Me empecé a preocupar por Rachel la primera vez que vi a su padre de cerca, ella estaba jugando en mi casa y él llego a buscarla hecho una fiera, como si mi madre y yo hubieras raptado a su hija, prácticamente irrumpió en nuestra casa y saco a Rachel a los jalones, diciéndole descortésmente a mi mamá que no esperara nada a cambio por cuidar a su hija, que si ella dejaba que pasara todo el día en su casa era su problema, mi madre intento explicarle que no esperaba ninguna retribución debido a que Rachel era una visita bien recibida, pero no le dio tiempo, ya el padre de Rachel le azotó la puerta, de nuestra propia casa, en la cara. Si yo no soy ninguna perita en dulce, se podrán imaginar como era mi madre, ese acto de allanamiento a nuestra casa le desagrado a mares y no perdió tiempo en calzarse su abrigo y salir de la casa a reclamar, me llevo con ella tirándome de la mano, recuerdo que estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera reparo en que me hacia algo de daño, la casa de los Roth estaba justamente al lado, por lo tanto no fue un largo recorrido, mi madre se planto en la puerta y toco el timbre tantas veces que todavía me sorprende que no lo logro averiar, la que abrió la puerta fue la Sra. Arella, aunque creo que exageró cuando digo abrir, porque lo que en realidad hizo fue asomar ligeramente la cabeza por la puerta, como si temiera que el visitante —mi madre—, le fuera a hacer algún daño, recuerdo bien esa conversación.

—Bu… buenas noches —saludó la Sra. Arella con la voz algo temblorosa.

—Nada de buenas Roth, tu marido casi derriba mi puerta y creo que ganas no le faltaron de golpearme en la cara, puedo presentar cargos en su contra por irrumpir sin permiso en mi propiedad —Mi madre sabia el nombre de la mujer porque se lo había escuchado mencionar a Rachel varias veces, pero realmente jamás había tenido ningún dialogo con ella, por lo tanto en su enojo seguramente no se dio cuenta que le estaba hablando un poco fuerte, por no decir que le estaba gritando a los cuatros vientos en su rostro.

—¡Arella! —escuché que llamaba desde adentro el Sr. Roth, inmediatamente note como la Sra. Arella volteaba a ver el interior de su casa, hizo un gesto que denotaba espanto.

—Ya voy cariño, por favor ten un poco de paciencia— El tono en el que ella dijo eso, se escucho como se debe de escuchar un prisionero rogando en la cárcel que no lo maten.—Vecina…

—Samanta—Le espeto mi madre.

—Samanta, realmente lamento muchísimo el comportamiento de mi marino, es solo que llegamos cansados del trabajo y se pone algo malhumorado, nos asusto que Rachel no estuviera en la casa cuando regresamos y el salió preocupado a buscarla, supimos que estaba en su casa porque dejo una nota en la mesa de la cocina —explicó hablando muy rápido, pero igualmente en voz baja y sin alterar su tono suplicante.

—Que extraña manera de mostrar preocupación tiene ese hombre —observó mi mamá, dedicándole una mirada extrañada a la pálida mujer —Creo que seria mejor que hablara con el personalmente, tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle, será que puedo…

—¡No! —Exclamó la Sra. Arella con gravedad— en serio, este no es un buen momento, si quieres algún dinero para no presentar cargos por los daños yo conseguiré la manera de dártelo, pero por favor retírate ahora —rogó, haciendo un ademan de desesperación por cerrar la puerta.

—Realmente no quiero ningún dinero, solo me gustaría…—Empezó a decir mi madre de manera mas calmada, pero no pudo terminar aquella frase porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la Sra. Arella dijo adiós y nos cerro la puerta en la cara.

Nos quedamos un momento ahí paradas, creo que mi madre trataba de asimilar que le habían vuelto a trancar la puerta en la cara mientras intentaba decir algo, escuchamos como alguien que supusimos que era Arella cerraba con violencia todos los seguros de la puerta principal. El tintineo de las llaves al girar era evidente. Luego escuchamos otra vez gritar al Sr. Roth, "Arella, ¿Qué demonios haces?, ¡quiero mi cena!" y también escuchamos como Arella le respondía que no hacia nada que ya le iba a servir su comida, nunca se me olvidara lo que mi madre dijo cuando nos dispusimos a volver a nuestra casa.

—Esa gente es muy extraña, la muchachita me cae bien, espero que no se le pegue la demencia de sus padres —comentó, no estaba segura si se dirigía a mí o solo soltaba palabras al aire, pero se que eso fue exactamente lo que dijo, me pareció gracioso en ese momento.

Después de esa noche, por alguna razón, despertó en mi una gran curiosidad por la familia Roth. Rachel casi no había hablando de sus padres cuando jugábamos juntas, en realidad, me percate que ella casi no hablaba de nada, solo se limitaba a escucharme a mi. Otra cosa que llamo mi atención y que antes no había surtido en mi ninguna curiosidad era que Rachel siempre tenia alguna herida, yo asumía que se había lastimado, pero después de tanto tiempo juntas, como dos años, teníamos ocho cuando eso, nunca le había preguntado como se hacia sus heridas, que eran bastante frecuentes, ella me respondió que era algo torpe y se caía con frecuencia, les diré que no me convenció, porque Rachel parecía todo menos una niña torpe o despistada, Kori si era algo despistada y creo que en esa época si le llegue a ver un raspón en la pierna fue mucho. Rachel era muy blanca por lo tanto los moretones eran bastante visibles. Yo empecé a sacar mis conclusiones de que alguien lastimaba a Rachel el día que le vi unas marcas rojas en las piernas, marcas que solo podría haber dejado un par de correazos, pero por mas que buscaba sacarle alguna explicaciones coherentes a Rachel, ella siempre me salía con la misma respuesta y creo que ella misma se empezaba a dar cuanta que era algo ilógica.

La gota que reboso mi vaso, cayo una noche que tenia algo de insomnio y mi madre me había permitido quedarme hasta tarde viendo caricaturas en la sala hasta que me diera sueño, ella solía dormirse temprano, su sueño era profundo, seguramente porque llegaba muerta del trabajo, así que jamás habría escuchado lo que yo escuche esa noche.

Cuando por fin sentí sueño, apague el pequeño televisor y me dispuse a irme a acostar, pero repentinamente escuche un estruendo, como el que haría un florero al caerse al suelo, yo pegue un saltico del susto e intente asomarme por la ventana para ver que había sido, cualquier otra niña normal habría salido corriendo a su habitación ¿no?, ¿Qué puedo decir?, nunca he sido de las que salen huyendo, en ese momento era algo bajita y no alcanzaba las ventanas, así que antes de que pudiera ir por una silla en donde montarme, la sala de mi casa se ilumino tenuemente con una luz que venia de afuera, me quedé un ratito mirando mi sombra alargada por la repentina luz y entonces escuche romperse algo mas, y ahora alguien gritaba, la voz me parecía familiar, en efecto era la voz de la madre de Rachel, me acuerdo vagamente de lo que gritaba, era algo como, "Por favor mi amor ya basta" y "Por favor detente, la niña nos esta viendo", aquellos gritos se escuchaban tan despavoridos que me senté en el piso y me abrace las rodillas, me empezaba a entrar algo de temor, lo que me termino de dejar fría fueron los gritos que escuche luego, "¡Cállate!, esta es mi casa, tu eres mi mujer y yo hago lo que se me pegue la gana", era la aterradora voz del padre de Rachel, que después siguió diciendo, "Arella no me gusta que me hagas enojar, no entiendo porque te empeñas en hacerlo", no me imaginaba que estaría pasando en esa casa, pero sabia que no debía ser nada bueno, me termine de alarmar, cuando por ultimo escuche la voz de Rachel, solo recuerdo un lejano "¡no!" que se repitió varias veces, no pude mas y fui corriendo a despertar a mi mamá, pero para cuando pude hacer que se levantara, el escándalo había terminado, le dije a mi madre mil veces lo que había escuchado, pero ella victima del sueño, se limito a decirme que seguramente me había quedado dormida en el sofá y había tenido una pesadilla, deje de intentar convencerla de lo contrario y dormí con ella en su cuarto. Esa noche no pude dormir.

Al día siguiente, Kori y su madre nos vinieron a visitar temprano, era el día libre de mi mamá, así que lo pasaba descansando en casa, la madre de Kori y la mía se instalaron a hablar en la sala, mientras, Kori y yo jugábamos en mi cuarto. Le conté a Kori todo lo que había escuchado la noche anterior, le dije que estaba segura que en casa de Rachel pasaban cosas muy extrañas, ella me dio la razón, cabe destacar, que narre tan bien mi experiencia que logre atemorizarla un poco.

La Sra. Mimi se fue, pero Kori se quedo en mi casa como solía hacer, de esta manera estaríamos las dos para cuando Rachel viniera de visita. Efectivamente a las cuatro en punto Rachel estaba llamando a mi puerta, yo sabiendo que era ella baje apresuradamente a abrirle. Mis ojos no pudieron dar crédito a lo que vieron cuando le abrí, Rachel tenia el brazo enyesado y lo reposaba en uno de esos bolsitos donde se acuna el brazo cuando esta lastimado, no sabría decir como se llama, pero me abrumo demasiado que Rachel llegara con tal herida. Ella pareció no notar que estaba impresionada por el yeso, se limito a saludarme rápidamente y adentrarse en mi casa, después de unos segundos cerré la puerta. Kori y yo intentamos preguntarle, discretamente, que le había ocurrido en el brazo, ella respondió, con la calma que caracteriza a los muertos, que se había caído por las escaleras durante la noche, quiso ir por un vaso de agua y en la oscuridad tropezó y cayo. No le creí, tampoco Kori. Intente ser mas directa y le conté lo que me había sucedido la noche anterior, le dije que había escuchado gritos desde su casa a muy altas horas de la noche, en ese momento ella pareció, tener la intención de contarnos algo, pero luego cambio bruscamente su semblante.

—Debes dejar de ver películas de terror antes de irte a dormir, te causan pesadillas—Se limito a regañarme.

—No fue un sueño y además anoche no vi películas de terror —Le espete algo enojada.

—Seguramente no te acuerdas, pero según la hora que mencionaste en tu historia, estaban dando en el canal cinco una aterradora película, que yo misma vi, de seguro te quedaste dormida, tuviste pesadillas y no te acuerdas —explicó tranquilamente, cepillándole el cabello a una de mis muñecas.

No iba a perder mi tiempo tratando de que cambiara de opinión, ya había desaprovechado mi oportunidad y tal vez lo de la película de terror era verdad, porque en ese sector donde vivíamos eran pocos los que tenían señal de cable, en nuestras casas no había, así que nos limitábamos a ver los canal de transmisión gratuita, que eran muy pocos, así que era fácil determinar la programación que seguramente veían las personas que vivían en esa zona.

Yo seguía convencida de que en casa de Rachel pasaba algo malo, me empecé a dormir tarde todas las noches, esperando a que algo pasara, pero durante tres semana lo único que considere anormal eran las altas horas a las que llegaba el padre de Rachel, siendo días laborales, siempre llegaba gritando, azotando puertas y mandando a su mujer a hacerle algo.

La rutina de esas escenas de media noche del Sr. Roth, se rompió una noche que llego muy ebrio a su casa, como siempre bajo del auto, se tambaleaba al caminar y desde afuera empezó a gritarle a su mujer que saliera, ¿Qué acaso era la única que escuchaba esos gritos?, ¡Por Dios!, ese escándalo levantaría a un muerto, como comprendí tiempo después, la gente no suele salir de sus casas a altas horas de la noche si vives en un barrio tan peligro como en el que yo vivía, normalmente los que salían de valientes a apagar los alborotos solían terminar como perro en carretera transitada, la gente hacia oídos sordos a cualquier problema. Nunca fue mi caso.

Como decía, el padre de Rachel llego muy borracho esa noche, su mujer salió inmediatamente respondiendo a su llamado, para que dejara de gritar, desde la ventana de mi cuarto pude ver como la tomaba por el cabello y la metía junto con él en la casa, yo en el lugar de la Sra. Arella habría gritado, pero ella se mantuvo callada todo el tirón, la cosa se puso fea fue cuando estuvieron dentro, el Sr. Roth empezó a pedir comida, su esposa le decía que se la tenia que preparar, él le gritaba vulgaridades y le reclamaba el hecho de que no le tuviera comida preparada, entonces vi sus sombras moverse en la ventana, él la había vuelto a agarrar de los cabello y la tiro contra el suelo, luego se encimo sobre ella, haciendo lo que yo interprete como que le quería arrancar lo que traía puesto, Arella gritaba y le suplicaba que se detuviera, pero el no le hacia caso y la mandaba a callar, en ese momento sentí demasiado miedo, cerré las cortinas violentamente y me fui a meter en la cama de mi madre, cuando ella me sintió, me abrazo, de esa manera fue que me pude quedar dormida. Tenia ocho años, no sabia nada de números de emergencia, además que tampoco tenia muy claro lo que pasaba en casa de Rachel, solo se que no volví a asomarme por la ventana en las noches, pero igual escuchaba los gritos.

Después de tres meses, en los cuales dormir se me había hecho muy difícil, Rachel llego a mi casa una tarde, tenia la mejilla izquierda inflamada y morada, la deje pasar y sin que yo le preguntara nada ella empezó a hablar, no me miraba y narraba su historia con mucha amargura en su voz, si no la hubiera estado observando, nunca abría imaginado que la que me hablaba era una niña de ocho años igual que yo.

—Todas las noches es lo mismo —dijo sombríamente— desde que tengo sies años empecé a tomar partido en sus peleas, mi padre golpea a mi madre todas las noches, unas mas que otras y cuando esta de buenas solo le grita como un animal salvaje, dice que no le gusta hacerlo, pero que debe castigar a mi madre cuando hace mal las cosas, yo realmente no se que es para él que las cosas estén bien hechas, porque nunca esta feliz con ella, siempre encuentra algo de que quejarse, de la comida, de la ropa, de mí —puntualizo con un dejo de rencor en su voz— cuando salgo a ver lo que le hace a mamá, ella siempre me dice que vaya a mi cuarto, pero yo me quedo, y luego él dice que me porto mal por meterme en los asuntos de los adultos y me pega, con la mano o con su cinturón, a veces, ambos, antes gritaba, pero de un tiempo para acá empecé a aguantar mis golpes en silencio, así él se descarga mas conmigo y luego no le quedan ganas de seguir con mi madre y le ordena que vaya a la habitación, me dice que debo portarme mejor y también me manda a mi cuarto, desde ahí, escucho los gemidos de mi madre provenientes de su alcoba, varias veces los gemidos se vuelven gritos y yo voy a ver que sucede, pero la puerta siempre esta cerrada con seguro, toco y mi padre me grita que me largue, se lo que le hace a mi madre —dijo mirándome por primera vez desde que comenzó a contarme su historia, creo que esperaba que yo entendiera lo que quería decirme con su mirada, pero la verdad fue que no comprendí, no reparo en esto y continuo.

Noche tras noche, veo como la toma por el cabello y azota contra la pared una, y otra, y otra vez —a la par de estas explicaciones golpeo tres veces con su pucho de costado la pared— la única manera de que la deje en paz es que se ocupe de mí, por eso bajo, hago que me pegue y mande a mi madre al cuarto, mamá llora mucho después que él se queda dormido y va a mi habitación a abrazarme, me ruega que me quede arriba cuando "papi" llegue furioso, pero yo simplemente no puedo hacerle caso, porque algo dentro de mí me impulsa a protegerla —me dijo, como si estuviera diciéndome la mayor de las confesiones— descubrí que mi papá fue despedido de su trabajo, mi madre a tenido que buscar otro, ¿entiendes?, mamá tiene dos trabajos y aun así nunca es suficiente, ¿Por qué?, porque de alguna manera que todavía no entiendo mi padre gasta todo el dinero y cada vez le exige a mamá que le de más, ella no sabe que hacer para no hacerlo enfadar —hizo una pequeña pausa y luego me dedico una sonrisa, que se veía algo maniaca en su rostro— Tengo mucho miedo de que mi papá mate a mi mamá, por eso he decidido hacer algo —Me dijo en un tono que sonaba muy intrigante.

—Rachel no se que decirte, me cuesta entender todo lo que estas diciéndome, sabia que en tu casa pasaba algo malo, pero no sabia que tan malo, no quiero que hagas algo riesgoso —Le dije muy angustiada— Le diremos a mi mamá, ella sabrá que hacer —Le aconseje.

—¡No!, nadie se puede enterar de esto, si mi padre se entera que le dije a alguien, me matara y luego mi madre no tendrá quien la proteja —me dijo, su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse y sus ojos estaba vidriosos— te he dicho que planeo hacer algo, todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo, solo te conté esto para que pudieras dormir bien de nuevo, se que a diferencia de los demás vecinos, a ti si te angustian los gritos que salen de mi casa —acotó ofreciéndome una sonrisa.

Quise saber cual era el plan, pero Rachel se negó a decírmelo, aunque no demore mucho en enterarme.

Una semana después de que Rachel me revelara el secreto que ocultaba la casa de los gritos, como yo la había nombrado, paso algo inesperado en el vecindario. A plena luz de día, y con muchas personas yendo y viniendo por las aceras, frente a la casa de los Roth se instalaron unas tres patrullas de policía, la gente se apiñaba para ver que sucedía, —¡así si salían de sus casas bola de chismosos!—. El punto es que, los policías armados irrumpieron en la casa de Rachel y después de unos minutos sacaron al Sr. Roth esposado, este forcejeaba y llamaba a su esposa, pero la Sra. Arella abrazaba a Rachel y veía temerosa como los policías se lo llevaban, a diferencia de Rachel, que sonreía de oreja a oreja —cosa extraña en ella—, y hacia la mímica de que le decía adiós a papi con mucha tristeza.

Luego del escándalo que aconteció en la casa de los Roth, por primera vez esa misma tarde, Kori y yo visitamos la casa de Rachel, su madre permaneció todo el tiempo en el cuarto, pero no era para menos, estaba traumatizada, Rachel en cambio rebosaba alegría y nos conto lo que había hecho para que su padre fuera encarcelado durante mucho tiempo.

Nos explico que un día en la escuela le pregunto a la maestra, si maltratar a la familia era un delito, a esto la maestra le respondió creyendo que le estaría dando un dato informativo, que efectivamente era un grave delito maltratar a la familia, después que Rachel supo eso, empezó a idear una forma de que su padre fuera atrapado sin necesidad de que su madre fuera a denunciarlo, cosa que nunca hubiera hecho, antes hubiera dejado que la matara a golpes.

Rachel pensó en ir ella misma, pero luego considero la posibilidad de que no le creyeran por ser tan solo una niña, su padre podría atestiguar que tenia problemas mentales y alucinaba, fue entonces que encontró una vieja video cámara, que había pertenecido a su nana, era una de las pocas cosas que le habían quedado de ella después de su muerte, junto con la cámara había una bolsa con casetes, ella los probó todos a ver si alguno tenia espacio para grabar algo. Descubrió que la mayoría de las grabaciones de su abuela, eran de su persona, videos de Rachel comiendo, jugando, entre otras cosas. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, encontró por fin uno en blanco y decidió que lo usaría para grabar a su padre en acción y así poder delatarlo.

Durante una semana lo grado a escondidas, y cuando pensó que era suficiente llevo el video a la jefatura de policía, le costo un poco hacer que el oficial que la atendió viera el video, pero cuando lo logro, el hombre inmediatamente le dio la razón, le pidió que le contara detalladamente lo que pasaba en su casa y le dijo que al día siguiente irían a detener a ese bastardo.

Días más tarde nos enteramos que la condena del Sr. Roth había sido extendida a causa de que no solo había cometido violencia domestica, sido que también tenia muchísimas deudas con varios casinos de la ciudad, o sea, aparte de violento y sádico, era ludópata. Un adicto al juego de azar. En eso era que se gastaba el dinero que la Sra. Arella producía, había hecho negocios fraudulentos y demás, por ello le dieron una condena bastante larga, a Rachel eso le alegro de sobremanera, según ella, jamás tuvo padre, nunca existió, siempre vivió sola con su madre, pero no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas. Los propietarios de los casinos donde el Sr. Roth había dejado inmensidad de deudas encontraron la manera de traspasar los pagos a responsabilidad de Arella, porque legalmente todavía seguía casada con él, y bueno pusieron en practica la frase de "lo que es tuyo es mío". Arella tuvo que seguir con sus dos trabajos e incluso hacer algunos extras cuando el tiempo se lo permitía. Las deudas que le había dejado su marido parecían no tener forma de saldarse.

En el grupo de apoyo al que asistía para superar su temor junto con otras mujeres que también había sido victimas del maltrato, le aconsejaron que anulara su matrimonio, de esta manera no habría nada que la vinculara con Roth y tendría que dejar de pagar a los casinos. Ella considero la idea y unos días después se puso en marcha, tuvo que esperar un mes a que todo el proceso se finiquitara, pero cuando todo término se sintió muy aliviada de que ya no hubiera nada que la uniera con aquel hombre. Aunque acabo con gran parte de sus problemas, no los soluciono por completo, todavía tenia dinero que pagarle a todos los que le pidió prestado para poder dar sus pagos completos a los casinos y se había atrasado mucho con la renta de la casa, pero aunque sus conflictos financieros continuaron, a ella se le vio mas tranquila, recuerdo que decía "estas deudas parecen más posibles de saldar que la que tenia con aquellos mafiosos", el que su madre fuera mas optimista alegro mucho a Rachel, dejo su segundo trabajo por uno donde le pagaban un poco más, trabajando como enfermera por las noches, dejándole las tardes libres para pasarlas con Rachel, a quien no le molestaba que para variar su madre estuviera en casa.

Así fue nuestra niñez, inestable y algo triste, por fortuna nos teníamos a nosotras mismas, para apoyarnos en todo. En los momentos difíciles, es que se ve quienes son los verdaderos amigos, los que consuelan tus penas y te ayudan a superar los obstáculos. No teníamos las mejores casas, ni los mejores juguetes, mucho menos las mejores familias, eran chiquitas y rotas, como diría Lilo, pero de algo estoy segura, teníamos, mejor dicho, tenemos la mejor de las amistades.


	3. Ha caído el último escombro

**Capitulo dos: Ha caído el último escombro. **

_—¡Suéltame! l—Le exigía con toda la furia que podía a mi opresor, realmente quería golpear a esa chica._

Sí, yo era, bueno soy del tipo_ "golpee ahora pregunte después"_ y creo ciegamente en que cualquier mujer normal habría reaccionado igual que yo en ese momento. Ver aquella escena hizo que explotara la bomba de relojería que yacía en mi interior y que me atormentaba con su tic tac.

Estaba comenzando el dos mil tres y yo estaba en la flor de mis dieciséis años. La edad en la que se marchito mi vida y marchite la de mis amigas.

Todo era tan bonito y normal como podía ser dabas las condiciones en las que vivía; no me podía quejar, ya que no dormía sobre un cartón tirada en alguna acera, pero yo siempre espere mas de la vida que vivir alquiladas en un bloque, en un vecindario de mala muerte, con un sueldo mínimo y tres alcanzadas y monótonas comidas al día. Kori, Rachel y yo íbamos a la preparatoria de nuestro sector, era pública y no muy buena, pero puedo decir que aprendí lo necesario gracias a que no soy una buena para nada. Como toda adolecente normal, me interese por un chico muy apuesto de nuestra prepa que era un año mayor que yo, su nombre era Alan y supongo que sigue siéndolo, porque aunque le desee la muerte con todas mis fuerzas se que aun debe estar vivo, bueno, el punto es que Alan y yo nos hicimos "novios" una semana después que nos conocimos en una fiesta a la que ambos fuimos invitados, no estaba loca por él, simplemente me atraía, me la pasaba muy bien con él y aparte besaba rico, tal vez llegue a tenerle algo de cariño, pero nada mas y eso desapareció muy rápido de todos modos.

Durante ese tiempo algunas tragedias de origen económico amenazaban con azotar nuestras vivas y sacarlas de balance, así como lo harían las olas de un mar enardecido contra un barco de material viejo y gastado. La primera en soltar la bomba sobre las torres gemelas de nuestro día a día, fue Kori.

—¡Katia esta embarazada! —exclamó llena de conmoción.

—¿Qué? —Sí, aunque no lo crean fue lo mejor que pude decir, me dijo fría con esa noticia-.

—Mi holgazana hermana mayor esta esperando un bebe —Comenzó a relatar, ni ella misma parecía creerse lo que estaba diciendo —No tiene idea de quien la embarazo, me lo confeso anoche porque se le esta empezando a notar la panza y nuestro padre no se va a creer por mucho tiempo que solo ha engordado un poco por comer tantas golosinas, quiere abortarlo, pero le da miedo, ya tiene tres meses, le dije que seria la persona mas detestable del mundo si le quita la vida a un pobre pequeño que no tiene la culpa de que ella sea una descuidada –Kori realmente aborrecía las metidas de pata que cometía su hermana, pero igual siempre trataba de ayudarla, aunque en esa ocasión no le veía una solución simple al problema.

—Con descuidada supongo que te refieres a perra o sínica de una manera delicada— comentó Rachel despreocupadamente, abotonándose la camisa del colegio frente al espejo de su peinadora-.

—Rachel —dije con mi tono de "No te pases Roth".

—¡Oh por favor! —exclamó— No se de que se sorprenden eso se veía venir, lo que realmente pienso es que eso es lo mínimo que le ha podido pasar a tu hermana, yo me imaginaba que le pegarían el SIDA o que una patrulla la vendría buscando algún día por haber robado en alguna joyería —Nos confeso aun si mirarnos, arreglándose el cabello en esa ocasión, su espejo era un poco pequeño así que era algo incomodo arreglarse frente a el, pero Rachel hacia lo posible.

—Que bueno pensamientos los tuyos Bruji —Le resalte siendo algo sarcástica, lo de _Bruji _era porque Kori y yo a veces le decíamos así.

—En esta ocasión no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo amiga —acotó Kori hablando con un tono muy entristecido—Siempre ayudo a Katia a resolver sus líos para que nuestro papá no tenga más trabajo y preocupaciones de las que ya tiene, hace dos semanas ya que lo echaron del trabajo.

Kori ya nos había contado que la constructora en la que trabajaba su padre había hecho un recorte de personal debido a que no estaban produciendo suficiente dinero como para solventar los sueldos de todos sus trabajadores, el Sr. Guillermo fue despedido junto con otros ciento veinticinco hombres y ya pasado algún tiempo todavía no le daban ninguna liquidación como le habían prometido.

—Papá esta preocupado porque no ha encontrado un nuevo empleo, lo peor de todo es que Katia no pudo escoger un peor momento para abrir las piernas, no solo no tenemos entrada de dinero, si no que la esposa de papá también esta esperando, y no es un bebe son dos bebes —apuntó Kori alzando la voz lo mas que podía.

—¡¿Beca esta embarazada? —Preguntamos Rachel y yo al mismo tiempo, esta vez ambas estábamos sorprendidas.

—Sí —afirmó nuestra querida pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa sin ganas en su rostro— anoche nos dio la feliz noticia, de veras que me había alegrado, pero luego tuvo que venir Katia con su remordimiento de conciencia a contarme de su vergüenza —Creo que esa fue una de las pocas veces que vi a Kori tan angustiada.

—Déjala que aborte —dijo Rachel sentándose junto al lugar que ocupaba Kori en su cama —Es su problema, no el tuyo, ahora que vea como lo resuelve sin necesidad de implicarte a ti —Le aconsejo a Kori.

—Rachel tiene razón en eso de que Katia por una vez en su vida debe asumir sus responsabilidades, pero la criatura no tiene la culpa de que su madre sea a una descerebrada, además Katia no tiene el dinero para pagar un buen procedimiento quirúrgico y si se va por lo barato, terminara con un gancho de ropa metido en un lugar muy incomodo y ella muerta junto con su hijo —intervine para que Kori no se sintiera agobiada ante la sentencia que Rach dictaba para su hermana.

—No se que hacer —ni Confucio se habría escuchado mas confundido de lo que Kori sonaba en ese momento —Quiero a mi hermana, pienso que es una estúpida, pero la quiero y no quiero que muera o se convierta en una asesina o que mi papá se ponga furioso con ella y la corra de la casa, necesito una solución, una más constructiva solución.

Kori era genial con todo aquello que involucrara números. Matemáticas, química y física, eran sus materias preferidas, tenia una increíble habilidad para resolver formulas y ecuaciones, pero lastimosamente en ese momento se enfrentaba a un problema al cual no le veía la solución fácil.

—Como no la embadurnaste de anticonceptivos cuando tuviste la oportunidad —susurró Rachel pensado en lo que pudo haber sido una "constructiva solución" al problema.

—No se nada de pastillas Bruji, en dado caso Katia debería ser la que me enseñara métodos de protección a mí que soy su hermana menor, no yo a ella.

—Kori, Katia nada más te enseña donde esta su ropa sucia cuando vas a lavar, no esperes mucho mas de ella —me burlé, cruelmente debo admitir, de la relación de hermanas que llevaban Kori y Katia tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Kori estaba ya acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios y sabiendo la realidad de su situación lo único que hacia era reírse de la ironía con Rachel y conmigo.

—Chicas será mejor que bajen o llegaran tarde al colegio —Nos llamo la Sra. Arella desde el piso inferior de la casa.

—¡Ya vamos mamá! —anunció Rachel con premura.

—Sera mejor que bajemos antes de que la Sra. Arella suba por nosotras —recomendé a mis amigas, ya que el colegio quedaba algo lejos y teníamos que ir caminando.

—Tú quédate tranquila Kori, entre las tres encontraremos una solución al problema —dijo Rachel tratando de levantarle el animo a Kori.

—¡Niñas! —Se escucho el grito de la Sra. Arella en el segundo piso.

—¡Que ya vamos mamá! —Le contestó Rachel —¡Vámonos!, antes de que le suba la presión a mi madre —Nos ordeno Rachel con su habitual expresión de fastidio y tono monótono.

Durante nuestros años de adolescencia se nos hizo una costumbre quedarnos a dormir en la casa de Rachel, y si en dado caso no lo hacíamos nos reuníamos ahí antes de irnos al colegio, así salíamos las tres juntas. La madre de Rachel nos decía que nos cuidáramos, que no volviéramos tarde a casa y luego nosotras nos íbamos.

Ya recorríamos por inercia el camino hasta el colegio, incluso me atrevo a decir que hoy en día me vuelven a llevar al vecindario y todavía me acuerdo de cada paso que debo dar para llegar a ese edificio.

—¿Por qué no le dices que lo de en adopción? —Le pregunte a Kori, en realidad mas que una pregunta era una sugerencia.

—Claro, que le entregue el paquete a alguien más, a alguien que piense con la de arriba de preferencia —Me apoyó Rachel.

—No quiero que mi sobrino sea criado por desconocidos —Musitó Kori recelosa.

—Kori, al bebe todavía le falta mucha tela que cortar, en primera instancia debe lograr nacer, cosa que al ser hijo de Katia no es segura, déjate de encariñarte con los problemas de tu hermana —La regaño Rachel usando su habitual y fría lógica.

—Piénsalo, le dan al bebe a una buena familia, que este dispuesta a quererlo y atenderlo y Katia queda libre para seguir haciendo loqueras —Le propuse a Kori para que analizara la situación.

—Tal vez la maternidad la haga madurar y se vuelve más responsable —dijo Kori en un tono muy esperanzado.

—¡Olvídalo Karen!, es como hablar con Mary Poppins —espetó Rachel con simplicidad —Sí tu hermana se queda con ese bebe te aseguro que tú eres la que lo va a terminar cuidado, te convertirás en su niñera gratuita, Katia seguirá siendo igual de irresponsable porque tú le alcahueteas todo lo que hace, pronto de llenara la casa de niños cuyos padres desconocerá, que enfermaran de hambre porque no tendrán para alimentarlos a todos y tú dejaras de tener una vida porque estarás ocupada criándole los hijos a tu hermana —Rachel siempre ha respondido con crudeza ante lo que le parece no estar bien.

—Pero…

—Eres su hermana menor, no su madre Kori, y Katia tiene diecinueve años no es ninguna bebe, el hecho de que no sepa ni fregar un plato es culpa tuya —En ese momento solo dije la verdad, Katia estaba muy atenida a que Kori le hiciera todo y ella debida empezar a ponerle los puntos sobre las íes.

—Hola Abejita.

Recuerdo esos saludos, sentía una mezcla de desaprobación y gusto hacia ellos, Alan era un chico con mucho carisma, pero no por eso dejaba de molestarme que me llamara Abeja.

—¿Cuántas veces te voy a decir que no me llames así? —Aja, ese era mi gran regaño, el cual no surtía el efecto que yo deseaba debido al tono idiota en el que lo decía.

—Quítate esa pulsera y luego hablamos —Y esa era su gran respuesta para callarme la boca —Hola chicas.

—Hola Alan —saludaba Kori muy sonriente.

—¿Qué onda? —preguntaba Rachel, nada sonriente.

—¿Me guardan un asiento?

—Claro, ¿nos sentamos atrás hoy? —preguntó Kori a Rachel.

—Por supuesto, el Sr. Yang escupe cuando habla, ¡es asqueroso!, no quiero su saliva en mi cuaderno.

—Las veo en el salón —informe a mis amigas que se adentraban en el instituto.

Mis amigas se iban al salón y yo aprovechaba de estar un rato a solas con mi galán. Salía con el sueño de cualquier chica, un tipo apuesto que me esperaba todos los días recostado del enrejado del colegio, con un semblante de chico misterioso y pensativo, tenia una forma de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho muy peculiar, lo hacia parecer un modelo de revista posando para su sesión de fotos, tenia el cabello negro, lo usaba largo y se lo amarraba en una cola de caballo, eso no me mataba tanto, pero bueno tampoco era que me molestara mucho.

—A veces pienso que Rachel me odia —Me comentó Alan quitando la mirada del camino recorrido por mis compinches.

—Ella odia a todo el mundo, no te lo tomes personal —respondía así a todas las insinuaciones que me hacia de que Rachel lo odiaba y le recomendaba que se acostumbrase a su forma de ser.

—¿Me dejaste darte un beso?, para empezar bien el día —argumentaba solo para conseguir que yo lo besara con mayor rapidez.

—No nos estaba viendo nadie así que…

Les parecerá ridícula la idea de que yo con mi forma de ser y pensar me dejara enganchar tan fácilmente por un muchacho, bueno, para ese entonces yo era una simple adolecente, con las hormonas alborotadas, a la espera de mi primer beso y de tener un novio guapo. Cuando Alan terminaba de besarme yo me echaba a andar para atrás torpemente rumbo a mi salón, no deseaba dejar de verlo y para agregarle mas estupidez a mi escena de "chica enamorada", alzaba la mano y empezaba a darle vueltas a mi muñeca para hacer girar el dije de aguijón en mi brazalete, era algo así como un tic que tenia después que nos besábamos, luego sabrán cuando tiempo me llevo volver a presentar ese tic.

¿Alguna vez algún profesor les grito que no corrieran en los pasillos o en alguna otra parte del colegio?, a mí me lo decían mucho, siempre estaba pegando carreras en los pasillos y deslizándome por los pasamanos de las escaleras para no llegar tarde a las clases, me tardaba un buen de tiempo viendo a Alan a la entrada, salida y entre clase y clase, las chicas siempre me guardaban un lugar, porque que pena, llegar al salón tarde, y de paso no tener donde sentarte.

—Cuidado que viene y nada la detiene…—Empezaba a cantar Kori cada vez me veía llegar apurada al salón.

—Se acerca, la puerta muy pronto estará abierta…—La seguía Rachel dándole un swing más veloz y de suspenso a la canción.

Mis entradas al salón eran dignas de grabarse, los zapatos de charol que usábamos con el uniforme resbalaban perfectamente en el piso encerado, convirtiendo el camino a mi pupitre en una pista de patinaje sobre hielo, el gran final era que me lograra sentar antes de que el profesor de turno entrara al aula.

—¡Tenia los ojos negros! —gritaba cuando las escuchaba cantando la canción.

—¡Mirada de locura! —Cantaban a coro Kori y Rachel, ambas haciendo una pantomima de una boba chica enamorada, pestañando velozmente y enrollándose la punta del cabello con el dedo.

—Que bobas son —Les decía a manera de broma.

—Más boba tú, que te convertiste en velocista desde que tienes novio —contrapunteaba Rachel a mi broma.

—Hoy creo que hice un nuevo record, ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue el profesor Señorita Anders? —preguntaba como lo haría un presentador guapo de programas de concursos.

—Cinco minutos exactos Señorita Beecher —respondía Kori, como mi linda asistente.

—Me anticipe cinco minutos a la llegada del profesor, un día de estos llegare justo faltando un minuto —Me proponía decididamente.

—Uy llamemos al del libro de los records Guinness, no se le puede negar al mundo saber tal logro —Rachel siempre con el sarcasmo por delante.

—Cada vez se tarda mas besándote —reía Kori como típica colegiala apenada.

—Hoy uso la…—Saque la lengua un poquito.

—Lo haces y luego te da pena decir la palabra lengua —concluía Rachel siempre con la cara metida en algún libro.

Kori y yo le dedicábamos varios sshhh… a Rachel para que bajara la voz, aunque aquí entre nos, recapitulando, todo lo que hacíamos de jóvenes era bastante ridículo.

—¡Ay sí, cuidado nos escucha Juan Pablo segundo! —resoplaba Rachel poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿En serio se metieron?, ¿Cómo fue? —Kori se emocionaba mas con cada pregunta que hacia.

—No se, ¿húmedo? —Esa era mi forma de hacer un chiste de algo que me parecía vergonzoso —Y tiene un piercing en la lengua, es como una pelotica, la sentí.

—Súper, pregúntale donde se lo hizo.

—Rach tu mamá no te va dejar ponerte un piercing —Le recordé ante su insinuante pregunta, ya que no era la primera vez que insinuaba querer hacerse una perforación.

En el grupo de apoyo al que la madre de Rachel asistió para superar si trauma le recomendaron que buscara un pasatiempo o que se interesara en algo para que su vida empezara a girar en torno a otras cosas y se olvidara del maltrato que sufrió. La Sra. Arella encontró su distracción en la religión y se volví casi monja.

—Mi madre no pudo encontrar la redención en otra cosa, no se, en tejer, en ver telenovelas malas o en conseguirse un novio que no la usara de saco de boxeo, no, claro que no, ella tuvo que seguir la palabra del señor, la fastidiosa palabra del señor —La pelinegra se quejaba de eso diariamente.

Las horas de clases transcurrieron normalmente ese día, siempre veíamos cuatro horas de clase antes de salir al receso, me pregunto ¿Qué abría pasado si ese día no hubieras salido al patio?, ¿Si nos hubieran mandado a casa por algún simulacro?, ¿me hubiera enterado de otra forma?, ¿o nunca me hubiera enterado de nada?, alguna vez iba a terminar con Alan, porque francamente no era el amor de mi vida, pero a lo mejor hubiéramos terminado y yo jamás me abría enterado de lo que hacia, ni de porque lo hacia, bueno por algo suceden las cosas.

Íbamos bajando las escaleras, para luego dirigirnos al patio y sentarnos a almorzar en alguna parte, recuerdo que Rachel se debatía entre si pintarse el cabello de morado o de azul para la graduación y que Kori intentaba persuadirla de que dejara de ser tan inventadora.

—El azul es mi color preferido, pero más que todo el oscuro y si me tiño las puntas de azul oscuro no se va a notar casi, es por eso que el morado va ganando la competencia, pero no quiero nada de lilas chillones –Se contradecía la pelinegra como si fuera una decisión de vida o muerte.

—Deja de inventar Bruji, que si tu madre te llega a ver el cabello pintado o con más agujeros en tu cuerpo de los biológicamente necesarios, te hará pagar una penitencia tan larga que necesitaran acampar en la iglesia para que termines de rezarla —Le advertía la pelirroja entre muchas risas.

—En serio Karen, pregúntale a Alan donde se abrió el piercing, que quiero abrirme uno justo en… —En ese momento Rachel se calló y se quedo mirando por encima de mi hombro, hasta que por ultimo frunció el ceño y dijo —mejor no le preguntes nada, en vez de eso déjame partirle la cara.

Antes de que yo pudiera responder ante su repentina hostilidad, me tomo de los hombros y me hizo girar sobre mis talones para que viera lo que ella y Kori estaban viendo.

—Ese no es Alan ¿verdad?, no lo es, no puede…—balbuceaba Kori.

—No Kori es su clon malvado, obvio que es él —respondió Rachel ante los balbuceos ilógicos de la pelirroja.

No me la creía, y hoy en día todavía no me la creo, o sea, como alguien podía ser tan descarado, dime que hubieras hecho tú, una persona sensata y racional que se que eres, si hubieras visto a tu novio besándose, casi comiéndose con otra chica, a plena vista de todo el mundo y Juan Pablo segundo, seguramente abrías dado media vuelta y hablando con él a solas en otro momento, lastima que tú y yo no tengamos eso en común, porque en ese momento yo lo que mas quería era tener una cierra a la mano para castrarlo.

—Karen.

—Dime Kori.

—¡Arráncale la cabeza! —El espirito vengativo de Kori es muy fuerte, aunque no lo crean.

Mis dos amigas y yo avanzamos con paso decidido en dirección a mi escueto, bruto y estúpido futuro ex novio. El resto de los chicos de la escuela ya me conocían bien, así que se hacían a un lado para dejarme pasar antes de que me llevara a alguno por delante, en ese momento le habría clavado en un ojo el aguijón de mi brazalete a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre Alan, la tipa y yo, se me hacia fácil imaginarme lo que pasaba por las mentes de mis compañeros, sentían lastima por lo lastimado que iba a salir Alan, sentían lastima porque probablemente mataría a esa "cosa", pero por la que menos sentían lastima era por mí. Ya les había hablando de que no me mataba la cola de caballo en la que Alan ataba su cabello, pues en ese momento me fue muy útil, porque una vez que logre colocarme detrás de él, me enrolle su cabello en mi mano como si este fuera una soga y lo jale de manera que sintiera lo que sienten los verdaderos caballos cuando los jalan de la cola.

—No me agrado nunca esta manera tuya de llevar el cabello —Fue lo primero que le dije, sin que mi tono sonara alterado, el trato de incorporarse, pero de seguro la rabia que tenia me dejo con mas fuerza en la mano y lo mantenía curvado hacia atrás, viendo mi cara desde abajo.

—Karen, Abejita, puedo explicarlo, no es lo que crees, ¡AYYY…! —Chillo como el cerdo que era cuando lo jale un poquito más abajo.

—¡Oh, que tonta soy! —exclamé fingiendo una voz dulce —no tienes que explicarme nada, es obvio que esta… persona, se estaba asfixiando y tu como buen samaritano la estaba socorriendo.

—¿Eso hacia? —Todavía tengo la duda de si dijo eso porque estaba haciéndose en los pantalones del miedo o si era porque de verdad era un completo retrasado mental.

—¡Obvio que no, maldito soquete! —Le grite ya dejando en evidencia mis erráticas ganas de matarlo —No me importa si ella es la madre Teresa de Calcuta, la estabas besando, ¡Te la estabas comiendo!, eres un imbécil mal parido, con los huevos en la cabeza, como se te ocurre darme doble play y con esta…

—Yuka, mi nombre es Yuka —intervino la foto copia esa de la mejor amiga de Barbie.

—Me montaste cachos, ¿y con una tipa con nombre de verdura?, es que tu eres la mierda en pasta —Le dije Alan con las ganas de patearlo a flor de piel.

—Es Sueco —apuntó este ya agotado de estar doblado.

—Para mi, es mierda —Le apunté yo para que lo tuviera bien en claro y no se confundiera.

—Oye, suelta a Alan niñita inmadura —Me grito.

—¿Lo quieres? —La rete —¡Ven a quitármelo!

A esa chica realmente le gustaba Alan, porque nadie que tuviera cinco de frente abría aceptado esa propuesta viniendo de mí. Se lanzo al ataque burdamente, y ya que yo le tenía ganas, fue bien recibida. Solté la cola de Alan de inmediato y este perdió el equilibrio y se termino de ir para atrás y yo me le eche encima a Yuka.

Las dos quedamos dando vueltas en el piso, hasta que logre colocarme a sus espaldas y agarrarla de los cabellos, escuchaba como la gente gritaba "Pelea", "Pelea", y como Rachel los amenazaba _"Quítense del medio buitres somos sus amigas tenemos derecho a ver la masacre de primeras"_,Cuando por fin logre tenerla de frente, ella me rasguño la cara y yo le metí una cacheta que la aturdió para luego poder darle una patada en la barriga que la alejara de mí.

—Si te quieres especiarla en la puteria deberías cambiarte el nombre, llamarte como una verdura no es nada sexy —A este segmento de la pelea le llamo _"Denigrando a la fulana maldita"_.

—Perra —¿Sera que la gente no tiene mejores insultos?, me pregunté cuando me grito eso.

—No recuerdo haberme puesto un espejo sobre la cara esta mañana —dije sarcásticamente.

Se tiro sobre mí otra vez y me agarro del cabello, —que falta de creatividad—, la empuje hacia atrás pateándola en el abdomen con el impulso de mis dos piernas, ella cayo de espaldas en el suelo, el golpe sonó fuerte, la privo y todo, escuchaba como tosía y se le salían las lagrimas, lastima que en ese momento se me acabo la diversión cuando Alan me agarro por la cintura.

"—¡Suéltame! —le exigía con toda la furia que podía a mi opresor, realmente quería golpear a esa chica".

—¡Karen, ya basta!, la vas a matar —Me decía mientras forcejeaba conmigo.

—¿Sabes?, solo quería golpearla hasta dejarla tan morada que ni sus padres la reconocieran, pero tu idea es mejor —Le dije y luego le mordí el brazo para que me soltara.

—¡Discúlpate! —Me exigió.

Me rei con ganas al escuchar eso. —espera eso sentado cariño, prefiero besarle el trasero a Osama bin Laden antes que disculparme contigo o con esa, tu eres el que me debe una disculpa a mí si al caso vamos, no estas haciendo bien tu papel de ex –Le resalte ya que en mi loca novela mental el tenia que estar pidiéndome perdón de rodillas.

—¿Me estas dejando?, a mi nadie me deja, no puedo creer que seas tan intolerante.

—¡Que bolas tienes tú, Alan!, noticia de ultimo minuto amigo, no eres la ultima pepsi en el desierto y solo a ti se te ocurre que una chica puede tolerar que le saquen la vuelta ante sus ojos.

"Termínatelo de sacudir Karen" escuche que me gritaron, con tanto ruido no pude identificar si era Kori o Rachel. No quería ser desobediente, por lo tanto solo lance una patada hacia atrás de manera que el orgullo de Alan quedara tan herido como fuera posible, solo así logre que me soltara.

—Alan, ¿estas bien? —preguntó la Yuka desde donde yacía con sus huesos fracturados.

—¡Tú te callas!, amenos que quieras que te saque la mandíbula de circulación —Amenace a la verdulera y luego me dirigí a Alan que se recuperaba del golpe —Te recomiendo que vayas a una terapia para superar tu primera botada y otra cosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó toscamente.

Un puñetazo mío basto para tumbarlo otra vez y dejarle morado el cachete, aparte de algo atontado, mis amigas se vinieron sobre mí a abrazarme, el resto de los estudiantes gritaban,vitoreaba y abucheaban, pero la diversión no duro mucho, repentinamente se escucho la voz del directo que exigía saber lo que sucedía, ni tontos, ni perezosos todos echamos a correr en diferentes direcciones para escondernos.

Corría a alta velocidad, en parte para no meterme en problemas, por milésima vez debido a las peleas, y en parte porque quería alejarme del lugar donde viví mi primer engaño, suena dramático que una chica de dieciséis piense de esa manera y mas si esa chica soy yo, gracias a mi mamá el sexo opuesto no tenia muchos puntos ganados conmigo, pero lo que me hizo Alan los dejo con un total de cero en el marcador, me sentía tan humillada, y por alguna razón quería llorar, sentía mis ojos humedecerse, pero dado lo orgullosa que era obstaculizaba la salida de las lagrimas echando mi cabeza hacia atrás varios segundos y frotándome los ojos con fuerza. A mis espaldas podía escuchar el jadeo característico que Rachel emitía cuando estaba cansada y como era obvio, también sus quejas características.

—¿Por qué siempre tenemos que correr detrás de ti? —indagaba a gritos corriendo a pocos metros de mí.

—Vele el lado positivo Bruji, estábamos haciendo un fabuloso ejercicio —Soltó Kori siempre con su optimista actitud por delante.

—Kori —pronuncio con dificultad el nombre de la pelirroja debido a que estaba algo cansada —He pensado seriamente que Katia te dejo caer de cabeza cuando eras bebe —confesó entre jadeos —¡Pobrecito de su hijo si llega a nacer! —exclamó y su cara se contorsiono en una expresión que se podía interpretar como lastima o preocupación.

Me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de provocarle una taquicardia a Rachel así que baje la velocidad y me detuve, recostándome luego de una pared que tenia detrás, mis rodillas se doblaron un poco, fije mi vista en el cielo e involuntariamente empecé a clavar el aguijón de mi brazalete en la pared, sin pensar que podría romperle el brillante que tenia en la punta, es que aparte de una joya, mi brazalete había pasado a ser un juguete anti-estrés para mí. Mis amigas llegaron a mí unos segundos después que me de detuve, Rachel respiraba agitadamente y maldecía por lo bajo, mientras que Kori intentaba quitarse el cabello revuelvo de su cara.

—Oye, ¿estas bien? —Me preguntó con voz suave en la cual sentí ese timbre de preocupación que era tan de Kori.

—¿Emocionalmente?, sí –respondí a su pregunta y agregue- ¿físicamente?, creo que la verdulera mi araño duro el brazo —dije esto palpándome el antebrazo y sintiendo algo de irritación.

—En la casa te limpiare con alcohol y te pondré algo de ungüento —Comenzó a decir Rachel, ya sin jadear y examinándome el brazo —Para mañana estas heridas serán historia antigua, de todas maneras trata de que tu madre no las vea y si las llega a ver solo dile que te rasguñaste con un alambre suelto de las rejas del colegio –Me indicó devolviéndome mi brazo.

Estas técnicas de paramédicos que teníamos desde esa época nos han servido mucho en la actualidad, antes, como ya dije, peleaba mucho y a veces mis amigas también intervenían si la situación lo ameritaba, nos curábamos entre si para que nuestros padres se ahorraran sus regaños y sermones, esa era la única manera de sobrevivir en aquel mundo, era la ley del más fuerte.

—Vámonos a casa —dije, pareció más una orden que una sugerencia, pero no encontré una manera mejor para decirlo.

—¿Y las clases? —inquirió Kori inocentemente.

—Grandes, ya caminan —contesto Rachel sarcásticamente como a quien le preguntan como están sus hijos —Vámonos, ni que fuéramos a reprobar alguna materia –me secundó Rachel como siempre gesticulando con su aire de "no me interesa".

—¿Alguien te espera en casa Bruji? —Le pregunte burlándome de lo rápido que acepto mi idea de largarnos.

—Sí, un libro muy bueno —respondió esbozando una leve sonrisa de satisfacción —Tengo que terminarlo antes de que llegue la fecha de devolverlo a la biblioteca, no tengo dinero para estar pagando multas por atraso —explicó con tediosidad.

—¿Y qué le decimos a nuestros padres? —preguntó Kori.

—¡Fácil!.

—Simulacro de incendios, jajajaja…—dijimos Rachel y yo al mismo tiempo, riendo y chocando los cinco.

—¡Vamos pelos de zanahoria! —exclame al tiempo que la cogía de un brazo y Rachel del otro y comenzábamos a andar rumbo a nuestras casas.

Era medio día cuando decidimos regresar, las aceras de nuestra zona ya estaban algo concurridas, los niños jugando tres en raya o saltaban la cuerda, los vendedores ambulantes abrían sus kioscos, había para todas las necesidades, venta de periódicos y revistas, el carnicero al que provocaba denunciarlo con la sanidad por manipular la carne, el dinero y algunas partes de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo y sin usar guantes, los zapateros que se roban los materiales entre si, los exclusivos salones de belleza que constaban de una silla vieja de comedor y el secador del "estilista" conectado directamente al poste de la luz, lo que es robarle luz a otros y no tener que pagar impuestos luego.

Para nosotras el mejor puesto era el del Sr. Marcelo, hacia los mejores granizados del mundo, era un emigrante de Brasil así que tenia un acepto un poco extraño, pero era un hombre muy dulce que aparte de hacer buenos granizados, nos daba clases gratuitas de música por las tardes, era un gusto algo costoso el que habíamos desarrollado por las artes musicales, pero el Sr. Marcelo nos prestaba sus instrumentos y decía que era mejor que nos interesáramos en algo productivo que en andar solas por las calles y sin oficio, pensaba que esa era la raíz de las malas costumbres, el ocio.

—Hola Sr. Marcelo —Le salude en nombre de todas.

—Hola mis niñas bellísimas —Nos devolvió el saludo sonriendo ampliamente —¿A qué debo el honor de que se me aparezcan tres hermosas maripositas tan temprano? –Nos interrogó sin mirarnos ya que le estaba dando su raspado a un cliente.

—Simulacro de incendios —respondimos las tres al unisonó.

—Estas escuelas de aquí mandan a los chicos a casa por_ cualquieras_ tontería —Se quejó —¿Qué van a querer? —preguntó sacando el hielo de la nevera de su carrito para empezar a rasparlo.

—Piña con fresa —Saltó Kori enseguida, dando brinquitos en su lugar.

—Mora azul con parchita —Pidió Rachel.

—Uva con manzana verde —dije al final.

—Ya debería saberme sus combinaciones favoritas —admitió agregándole los siropes a los vasitos con hielo granizado —¿Irán esta tarde a la casa?

—Deberíamos —insinuó Rachel.

—Usted señorita se esta pegando mucho a la guitarra y no me esta practicando con el teclado —regañó el Sr. Marcelo a Rachel.

—Es que se me olvida —confesó Rachel frunciendo el seño —además estoy empezando a componer con la guitarra —señaló orgullosa.

—Eres una diablilla —Le dijo alborotándole el cabello.

—Lo se —dijo Rachel entre risas.

—Kori ¿Cómo vas con las percusiones? —Le preguntó viendo dulcemente a la pelirroja.

—Maravilloso, estoy ansiosa porque me deje tocar su batería, ya hasta hago malabares con las baquetas mientras toco —respondió emocionada.

—Recuerda princesa, más música y menos payasadas, los malabares no van a hacer que los tambores suenen mejor –Le aconsejó. —Pero igual nunca esta demás tener algunos trucos bajo la manga para los espectadores —agregó sonriendo para que Kori no se lo tomara como un regaño —¿Karen has hecho las gárgaras de sal y agua tibia que te dije?

—Sí Señor, todas las noches antes de repasar las escalas —respondí con serenidad.

—Pronto cantaras mejor Tina Turner en sus mejores años cariño —Me alentó mirándome amorosamente.

No era mi sueño ser una cantante famosa, realmente tenia otras metas en mente, pero tenia que admitir que era un gran pasatiempo y que no lo hacia nada mal.

—Entonces…

—¡Rachel!, ¡Rachel! —El Sr. Marcelo fue interrumpido por los gritos de uno de los niños que vivía en nuestra cuadra.

-¿Qué pasa Tommy?, es de mala educación que interrumpas a los adultos cuando hablan —dijo refiriéndose al Sr. Marcelo.

—Tu mamá…—Empezó a decir el pequeño que venia algo agitado —La gorda malvada esta peleando con tu mamá frente a tu casa, esta con un hombre gigantesco —explicó el niño abriendo los brazos lo mas que pudo para demostrar el tamaño del hombre.

—¡Ay no!, la vieja Morrison otra vez —exclamó Kori con preocupación.

—Si le llega a tocar un pelo a mi mamá, voy a olvidarme de todo lo que me han enseñado sobre respetar a los mayores —dictaminó Rachel a la vez que salía corriendo guiada por el niño.

—¡Vamos Kori! —Indique y ambas salimos corriendo tras ella.

—Cuídense niñas —Nos gritó el Sr. Marcelo antes de que nos alejáramos.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de nuestras _"residencias"_,toda la bola de chismosos estaba aglomerada en torno al bloque de Rachel, esta se empezó a abrir paso entre las personas para llegar hasta donde estaba su madre discutiendo con la despreciable anciana. La Sra. Morrison era un vejestorio gordo, su cara llena de arrugar recordaba mucho a la cara de un buldog, —sin ofender a los pobres perros— y siempre llevaba puesto el mismo camisón; era la dueña de todas las casas de nuestra cuadra y lo único que le importaba era que le pagaran el alquiler a tiempo, si esto no ocurría esa anciana se ponía como una energúmena y asediaba a la gente hasta que obtenía su dinero. La Sra. Arella estaba algo atrasada con el alquiler, ocho meses en realidad, pero era porque no era solo a ella a la que tenia que pagarle, tenía muchos otras deudas y aunque un trabajo fijo no le alcanzaba para pagar todo.

—Roth no me importa que tengas que empeñar hasta tus pantaletas, pero quiero que me des mi dinero, ya van ocho meses que no recibo nada de ti y si quiere conservar esta casa por lo menos quiero que me pagues cuatro meses —Le amenazaba la anciana con su bastón en alto.

—Espere a que me paguen en el trabajo, es que aun no he cobrado esta quincena —rogaba en voz baja la Sra. Arella la cual estaba a punto de llorar.

—Podría esperar –pensó la gorda malvada —Pero para tener una pequeña garantía, he traído a este muchacho que muy amablemente llevara a mi casa algunos de tus muebles –explicó hablando como si aquello no fuera nada, hecha la loca, le estaba diciendo a la Sra. Arella que cortésmente le robaría algunas cosas.

—No puede hacer eso, ni siquiera es una forma de pago —terció Arella impidiendo el paso a su casa.

—Debes tener algo de valor ahí dentro Roth, no lo tomare como pago, pero de seguro puedo vender tus cosas por algún dinero, así que quita tu huesudo cuerpo del medio si no quieres que este palo termine en su cabeza –le grito blandiendo su bastón amenazadoramente.

Rachel que estaba encolerizada, agarro la escoba de una mujer que seguramente estaba barriendo el frente de su casa antes de ponerle atención al alboroto.

—En un minuto se la devuelvo —dijo ante la cara de contrariedad de la mujer.

No era una buena idea hacer enojar a Rachel y menos metiéndose con su mamá a la cual protegía con su vida, le gritaba a la gente se hiciera a un lado y nosotras la seguíamos a una distancia prudente, porque no veía a quien le metía un escobazo.

—¡Déjeme pasar señora! —Le ordenó el fornido hombre a la madre de Rachel, pero ella no se quitaba, lo cual lo llevo a agarrar por los brazos y quitarla el mismo.

La Sra. Arella quedo tirada en el piso en posición fetal y agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, sollozando, temerosa de que el hombre le hiciera algún daño. Aquel hombre estaba a punto de entrar a la casa cuando repentinamente recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la escoba que portaba Rachel, se volteo con cara de perro rabioso y bajo la mirada para ver a Rachel con desprecio.

—No te metas mocosa —Le gruño el fanfarrón.

—¡FUERA DE MI CASA! —Le gritó Rachel poseída por su histeria, le dio la vuelta a la escoba para que lo de adelante donde estaba el cepillo quedara viendo para atrás y enfrente quedara la punta redondeada del palo de la escoba, Le clavo esa punta al hombre en el abdomen provocando que este se arqueara abruptamente.

—Pequeña sabandija —insultó a mi amiga entre quejas de dolor.

Rachel corrió a colocarse tras él ignorando los gritos e insultos de la vieja Morrison, y volviendo la escoba a su posición original empezó a apalear al hombre en todas direcciones lo más fuerte que podía.

—Bastardo, hijo de perra, sin vergüenza –Lo repudiaba sin dejar de golpearlo como si fuera una piñata, logrando sacarlo poco a poco a la calle.

—¡Detente muchachita del demonio! —exigía la anciana bajando a un paso por minuto las escaleras.

Ya el hombre estaba tirado en el suelo, pero Rachel seguía golpeándolo con furia maniaca.

—Escogiste un mal día para violentar a una pobre mujer indefensa y traumatizada —Le gritaba, su cara había adquirido un preocupante color rojo —¡Nadie le pega a mi mamá!, vas a salir de aquí con tus pelotas en las manos infeliz —Lo amenazó.

El hombre logro agarrar impulso y se levanto con torpeza, miro a Rachel con inmenso terror y salió corriendo a la vez que gritaba _"Esta loca, ¡loca!"_, al mismo tiempo la vieja hacia un intento de correr tras él agitando su bastón en el aire y gritándole _"¡Cobarde regresa aquí y pelea!"_.

—Se donde vive vieja desgraciada y averiguare donde vives tu maldito para poner veneno para ratas en tu comida —gritó refiriéndose respectivamente a sus cobradores.

La dueña de la escoba se acerco con cautela a Rachel a ver si le podía devolver su implemente domestico, mi amiga entendió la cuestión y le devolvió su escoba agradeciéndole y todo, para luego ir corriendo hasta donde estaba su madre muerta de miedo.

—Mami —La llamó —Soy Rachel, estoy aquí, nadie te va a hacer daño —Le dijo usando un tono de voz suave para calmarla.

—¿Qué le hizo? —pregunte preocupada por el estado de la Sra. Arella.

—La zarandeo y la tiro al piso —respondió Rachel tajantemente.

—No quiero que me golpee, que se lleve lo que quiera —decía la pálida mujer cubriéndose la cara aun sin entender lo que pasaba.

—Ya se fue mami, nadie nos va a golpear —Señalaba Rachel, rodeando con los brazos a su madre.

—¿Se fueron? —preguntó descubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

—Sí, Sra. Arella, Rachel los ahuyento —respondió Kori sonriéndole.

—¿Dónde esta Rachel?, ¿le hicieron daño a Rachel? —exigía saber frenéticamente sin darse cuenta de su hija la estaba abrazando.

—Estoy aquí mamá y estoy bien —afirmó Rachel sonriéndole ampliamente a su madre, cosa que no era común en ella.

—¡Oh mi bebe!, mi pobre pequeña, tenia tanto miedo de ese hombre, pero no quería que se llevaran tus cosas —confesó muy apenada la mujer, devolviéndole el abrazo a su hija —te molestas mucho cuando la gente toca tus cosas —Le dijo.

—Me molesto más cuando la gente te humilla —dijo seriamente mientras ayudaba a su madre a ponerse de pie.

—Rachel estuvo fabulosa Sra. Arella, le pateo el trasero a ese pelmazo —dije tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con cara de _"no te creo"_.

—Entra mami, te preparare un tecito y te contare todo —Le indicó a su madre, esta dándole un beso en la frente la obedeció y entro a la casa.

—Vaya berrinche el que armaste Bruji —comenté, ya estaba acostumbrada así que tampoco fue que me sorprendiera mucho.

—Creo que alguien también debería tomarse un tecito relajante —sugirió Kori indirectamente a la pelinegra.

—Súper, me gane otro enemigo publico —bromeó con desgano —Pero si lo llego a ver rondando por aquí, lo llevare a un callejón oscuro y le inyectare aire —sentenció recorriendo con la mirada el lugar a ver si veía al hombre —Se aprovechan de que mi mamá es frágil, es como si tuviéramos un letrero en la puerta que dice_"Mujer traumada, entre, déjela llorando y tome lo que quiera"_—intento hacer ver eso como un chiste cruel —Odio a esa vieja, pero las cartas están a su favor y la ley, si no pagamos la renta para el siguiente mes nos puede desalojar, es su propiedad esta en su derecho de hacerlo y alquilársela a alguien mas, pero después donde vamos a ir mi madre y yo, ¿a un albergue de desamparados? , no lo creo —explicó entre molesta y preocupada.

—Sabes que siempre tendremos algo de espacio para ustedes Rach —Le recordó Kori abrazándola.

—Nosotras igual Bruji —Le dije en nombre mío y de mi madre.

—Gracias chicas, pero se bien que ustedes no están mejor que yo, tu casa ya es muy pequeña para toda la gente que vive en ella Kori, no necesitan mas ocupantes y Karen, tu eres sola con tu mamá, pero mi madre y yo no queremos ser una carga para nadie ni incomodar —acotó, su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse —es tan injusto, llevamos viviendo tanto tiempo aquí y esa mujer solo piensa en el dinero que nos pueda sacar, no le interesa que la casa este en buen estado o simplemente el hecho de que toda la viva la hemos ocupado nosotras –Se quejo inconforme.

—Rachel todo es así, las personas se matan por dinero, nosotras no podemos cambiar a ese ambicioso vejestorio, ni a los miles mas que hay como ella —Le hice ver tratando de no parecer conforme con la situación-.

—Lo se —afirmó en voz baja —Creo que la clase con el Sr. Marcelo deberá esperar me quedare con mi mamá el resto del día chicas —Nos informó.

—Luego iremos —La animó Kori —Tú entra y relájate que todo saldrá bien.

—Adiós, nos vemos luego —Se despidió entrando a su casa y cerrando con cuidado la puerta para no alterar a su madre que la esperaba en la cocina.

—Yo también regresare a casa Karen —Me avisó Kori —Tengo que hablar con Katia, ya sabes, sobre el asuntito —me dijo tratando de reírse de lo que había dicho aunque no le provocara nada de risa —Adiós amiga, dale mis saludos a tu mami —dicho esto se despidió de mí con un besito en la mejilla y se alejo caminando a paso constante.

Yo me quede viéndola desde el pórtico de la casa de Rachel hasta que desapareció de mi vista, sin previo aviso me estremecí dado que soplo una brisa gélida, mire al cielo y note que se estaba nublando, probablemente llovería, así que apresure el paso a mi casa que estaba justo al lado de la de Rachel.

Cuando llegue a la puerta me tarde un poco en abrirla porque un pensamiento invadió mi cabeza,_ "que raro que mi mamá no salió a ver lo que sucedía, era muy buena amiga de la Sra. Arella, seguramente la habría ayudando, ¿será que aun estaba en el trabajo?"_; finalmente entre a mi casa, deje el bulto del colegio tirado junto a uno de los muebles de la entrada y me quite los zapatos, camine por el pasillo y detecte un olor a quemado que venia de la cocina, pensé que seguramente mi mamá estaba experimentando con nuevas recetas como siempre, así que me dispuse a entrar a saludarla y ayudarla con la comida.

—Hola mamá no me vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar… —perdí por completo el hilo de lo que iba a decir al ver aquella terrible aparición.

Las ollas en la cocina desbordaban su contenido, me imagine que tendrían tiempo montadas, no distinguía lo que había en los sartenes, todo estaba negro y chamuscado, de inmediato gire las hornillas para que el fuego dejara de salir y voltee lentamente a ver lo mas preocupante de todo aquel desastre. Mi mamá estaba tendida en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco y respirando con dificultad, me lleve las manos a la boca involuntariamente, ahogue un grito en mi garganta y mis ojos se humedecieron; me arrodille junto a ella con torpeza y empecé a examinarla, mis manos temblaban muchísimo, temía lastimarla.

—Mamá respóndeme, ¿puedes hablarme?, ¿Qué te paso? —intente que me dijera, pero era inútil estaba inconsciente, pero aun con vida —Ayuda —Fue lo que salió de mi boca, aunque en el estado en el cual estaba fue un grito patético, luego cogí aire asimilando un poco mas la situación y grite —¡Ayuda!, ¡ayúdenme!, ¡necesito una ambulancia! —Me pare rápidamente y fui corriendo a la calle, no me importaba estar descalza, los vecinos salieron nuevamente a ver que acontecía esta vez entre ellos Rachel también se asomo y fue hacia a mí, le explique lo que sucedía y rápidamente fue a su casa y le dijo a su madre que llamara una ambulancia, cuando la Sra. Arella supo que era debido a que mi madre estaba mal, agilizo el proceso y llamo a la emergencia del hospital donde trabajaba como enfermera. Los paramédicos llegaron en poco tiempo aunque a mi me pareció la espera una eternidad, cuando pusieron a mi madre en la camilla empezó a convulsionar y yo me alarme mucho más. La Sra. Arella, Rachel y yo, fuimos en la ambulancia con mi mamá dado que no teníamos otro medio de transporte. En cuanto llegamos al hospital, atendieron a mi madre de inmediato, pero la apartaron de mi vista, me dijeron que me sentara a esperar noticias de su estado, eso hice, me senté sintiéndome impotente y angustiada, mi madre era una mujer muy sana, ¿qué le habría pasado?

Paso un largo rato antes de que recibiéramos alguna noticia de mi madre, la Sra. Arella se había ido a la capilla del hospital a rezar por la salud de mi mamá. Rachel mediante el uso del teléfono público llamo a casa de Kori para contarle lo que había pasado, mi pelirroja como siempre incondicional vino al hospital a pesar de que estaba lloviendo torrencialmente. Que mis amigas me acompañaran me hizo mas llevadera la espera, pero la noticia la tuve que recibir yo sola. Ese fue uno de los peores días de mi vida, en ese día me entere de la causa que me llevo a hacer un pacto con el diablo y volver cada día de mi vida y la de mis amigas, el peor día de nuestras vidas.


	4. Daría cualquier cosa por estar contigo

**Capitulo tres: Daría cualquier cosa por estar contigo.**

Que horrible noche fue aquella. Hizo frío. Tome la tormenta que azotaba a las afueras del hospital como una representación de lo que se desato en mi interior una vez que los médicos me dijeron lo que ocurría con mi madre, sentía que cada fragmento de mi dura coraza de orgullo se despedazaba lentamente y luego era arrastrado por la ventisca de tristeza que me hizo llorar, gritar, mentarle la madre a Dios y pasar horas buscando la respuesta a mis porqués, ¿Por qué nos castigaban?, ¿Por qué mi madre?, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué me estaba sucediendo eso a mi?. Pase la noche con mi madre en su habitación, me senté en la orilla de su cama y pase horas observandola, estaba profundamente dormida y no la culpe por estarlo después de todas las drogas que le dieron para lograr estabilizarla cualquiera hubiera quedado totalmente grogui, la veía y en mi mente hacían eco las palabras de los doctores.

—La Sra. Samanta Beecher tiene un tumor cerebral muy serio —dijo el primer doctor a quemarropa, seguramente pensó que si me decía las cosas de frente lo tomaría mejor, o sea, que estúpido ¿Qué clase de persona que este cuerda toma bien ese tipo de noticias?

—Karen, el tumor que tiene tu madre es de tercer grado, anaplásico y su evolución suele ser más rápida que la de los tumores de inferior gravedad —Me siguió explicando la otra doctora que vino a soltarme la bomba, está a diferencia de su compañero creo que intento apaciguar la noticia usando términos médicos, yo no tenia la menor idea de lo que era un tumor, pero no me sonaba bonito.

—No estoy entendiendo muy bien lo que tiene mi madre doctores —Les hice saber, mi voz hacia notar lo angustiada que estaba.

—Tu madre tiene cáncer cariño —dijo por ultimo la doctora y luego dejo salir un gran suspiro que me hacia entender a mi que no estaba a gusto diciéndome eso —¿Sabes lo que es cáncer? —Me pregunto creyendo que todavía no comprendía.

—Sí, lo se doctora, por desgracia sí lo se —respondí entrando en un estado de shock total en el cual no quería seguir escuchando ni una palabra de las que esas dos personas tenían que decirme —¿Se va a morir? —Era lo único que quería saber.

—Bueno, es difícil de decir –Me acoto el doctor algo contrariado —Tu madre necesita someterse a una o dos operaciones y a un riguroso tratamiento de quimioterapia e IL2 para poder recuperarse, pero…—explicó el hombre de bata blanca-.

—Siempre tiene que haber un pero ¿verdad? —puntualice con enfado.

—Lo que tu madre necesita no se lo podemos administrar en este hospital, debe ser referida a una clínica, debe verla un neurocirujano y luego debe pasar no por una, si no por varias sesiones de tratamiento y todo esto es muy costoso —me dio a entender la delicada situación en la que me encontraba —Y creo que tu madre no tiene seguro alguno o suficientes recursos para costearse los medicamentos y las operaciones, ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó mirándome con lo que yo sentí como lastima.

—No para nada, es cierto, no tenemos en que caernos muertas —respondí seriamente.

—Karen, podemos tener en observación a tu madre por unos tres días más aquí en el hospital, pero si en ese lapso de tiempo no hay ninguna señal de mejora o no demuestran intensiones de trasladarla a una clínica, pues, ella se deberá ir a casa y —La doctora se pasaba la mano por la frente, parecía que tenia algo atorado en la garganta —Una vez en casa morirá en unos meses —concluyó fatalistamente.

—Imagine que diría eso —supuse inexpresiva y turbada.

—¿Tienes algún otro pariente? —preguntó posando su mano en mi hombro.

—No, solo somos mi madre y yo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciséis.

—Creo que en las casas hogar las aceptan de esa edad ¿no? —Le preguntó al otro doctor.

—Todavía mi madre no ha muerto, gracias —Le espete con indignación —¿Dónde esta?, quiero verla —pedí tratando de no parecer grosera, pero mi intento fue fallido dado que estaba enfadada y quería que esos dos matasanos se quitaran de mi vista.

—Habitación 124 —Me respondió luego de revisar su carpeta —Puedes quedarte con ella esta noche —indicó intentado ser amable con la pobre hija de la moribunda.

Yo sonríe burdamente, di las gracias y fui hasta la habitación de mi madre. Una vez ahí me encerré y empecé a llorar como una patética despechada, mi madre en medio de lo sedada que estaba no podía escucharme y me parecía que entre más gritaba más truenos y centellas se vislumbraban en la ventana de la habitación.

En aquella helada habitación de hospital sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, es decir, llevaba horas observando a mi madre y mi cerebro no podía procesara la idea de hacer otra cosa hasta que yo lo obligue -¿O me obligue?- mi madre se veía tan tranquila, tome su mano y la apreté unos segundos, no se sentía como siempre, debido a que no recibía respuesta alguna de ella.

—Hoy termine con mi novio —Empecé a hablarle, no creo que me estuviera escuchando, pero quería imaginar que sí lo hacia —Lo vi besándose con otra chica en pleno patio y a la vista de todos, no se lo dije a las muchachas, pero me sentí un poco mal por eso, me sentí traicionada, como si no le hubiera dado la talla a ese –Me pase la mano velozmente por los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas —estúpido de Alan y la tipa ni es tan bonita, además habla ridículo —reí sin ganas imaginando lo mucho que mi madre se hubiera reído al escuchar eso —Sabes que para mi las malas jugadas nunca quedan impunes, por ello le di una buena paliza a Alan y a su verdulera novia, pero quédate tranquila no tienes que ir a hablar con el director —La calme echándola sutilmente hacia un lado para acostarme junto a ella en la cama —Pienso que se lo merecía aunque eso no quita el hecho de que me hizo sentir mal –Confesé recostando mi cabeza de su hombro y jugando con su otra mano —Hablando de otra cosa, la gorda malvada, como le dicen los niños del vecindario, fue a cobrarle la renta a la mamá de Rachel acompañada de un tipo enorme con pinta de destripador o algo así, quería desvalijarle la casa y ni siquiera para aceptar las cosas como pago que es lo peor, pero Rachel agarro una escoba y golpeo al tipo…—Seguí contándole a mi madre todo lo que había pasado con lujo de detalles, sabia que en dado caso que me estuviera escuchando le gustaría como le estaba contando las cosas.

El simple hecho de estar compartiendo esa cama con mi mamá me hacia sentir mejor, abrazarla y sentir su calor como cuando era pequeña y buscaba su compañía en las noches que tenia pesadillas, podía sentir su respiración pausada que me informaba a cada segundo que seguía conmigo, ¿por que nunca puede haber felicidad completa?, el pitido de la maquina del carajo a la que estaba conectada mi madre me estaba desquiciando, me sentía en esas novelas donde todos ven el aparato hasta que de repente suena la música de fondo escalofriante y el pitido se alarga indicando la muerte del paciente.

Recordando estas cosas me pongo a pensar que voy a parar en loca, demasiado cuerda estoy, pero es que bueno, me ido tragando los traumas uno por uno, haber si los logro digerir, les confieso que vivo con eterna indigestión mental –Si es que eso es posible-; gracias a esta maniobra de defensa mía rogando que mi cerebro no se vaya en vomito y termine tomando antidepresivos en un manicomio. Pero si es verdad que más manicomio que todo el contexto donde intento sobrevivir. A mamá le gustaba oírme cantar, esa noche le cante una y otra vez una tonada algo simple que se me ocurrió en ese momento, con la cual intentaba desahogarme.  
_  
Si te vas, si te vas,  
Donde quieras que estés mi llanto escucharas y te extrañare,  
Si te vas, si te vas,  
Sin amor viviré, porque nadie lograra tu lugar ocupar_

Seguí llorando y cantando hasta donde me daban los pulmones, me sentía patética, pero las lágrimas brotaban solas y no las podía detener. La habitación queda en silencio cuando a altas horas de la madrugada fui presa del cansancio y me quede profundamente dormida.

Los rayos del sol entraban a la habitación por los espacios en las cortinas y algunos particularmente fastidiosos me apuñalaban los ojos, por lo cual me vi obligada a despertarme. Me dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo por haber pasado la noche —Si es que se puede llamar noche a dormir tres horas— durmiendo en una posición algo incomoda, levante la mirada y ahí seguía mi madre, igual que cuando la deje, inconsciente y respirando, no crean que ese cuadro era muy consolador, pero tenia que agradecer que siguiera con vida.

—Buenos días —Escuche que me saludó una voz a mis espaldas, eche una mirada tras mi hombro para averiguar quien era. Era la mamá de Rachel, vestida con su uniforme blanco de enfermera.

Sentí unas diabólicas ganas de decir _"¿Qué tienen de buenos?"_ pero las desvié a la papelera de reciclaje de inmediato, no me iba a poner en plan _Miss Mi vida es injusta_ con la madre de Rachel.

—Hola Sra. Arella —saludé y luego me queje del dolor de espalda que tenia mientras me incorporada.

—Debiste dormir muy incomoda anoche Karen —mencionó la mujer escuchando el tronar de mis huesos —será mejor que vayas a desayunar al cafetín con Rachel y Kori para que empieces el día con fuerzas, cariño —Me encamino para que me levantara de la cama.

—¿Kori y Rachel durmieron aquí? —pregunté colocándome los zapatos, cabe destacar que aun llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio totalmente arrugado y desprolijo. Necesitaba un baño.

—Sí, durmieron en el cuarto de las enfermeras —respondió revisando a mi madre.

—¿Cómo la ve?

La Sra. Arella me sostuvo la mirada un momento y luego habló —No soy medico Karen, no sabría informarte nada del estado de tu madre…

Sí, la deje hablando sola. Era enfermera, no conserje, era obvio que tenía que saber algo sobre el estado de mi madre. Los adultos piensan que mintiendo hacen que las malas noticias a la larga duelan menos, pero no es así. Dolió cuando me dijeron que mi madre moría de cáncer, dolía en ese momento en el que me levanté y me di cuenta que era real y no una pesadilla, pero lo que más dolía era que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a mi única familia.

Baje unas cuantas escaleras hasta llegar a la cafetería del hospital, vi en una mesa sentadas a Kori y Rachel y fui hacia ellas. En cuanto estuve ante ellas ambas se me quedaron viendo, pero sin decir una sola palabra.

—Hola —mastique un saludo y me senté a la mesa con ellas.

—¿Cómo has pasado la noche Karen? —Me interrogó Kori, su voz denotaba cariño y preocupación.

—Mal —respondí con mis ojos clavados en la mesa.

—Te apesta la boca, cepíllate por favor —Me ordenó Rachel pasándome una de esas bolsitas que dan en los hospitales con un cepillo de dientes, crema dental, entre otros utensilios.

Tome el empaque con las cosas y le dirigí una mirada de _"No puedes estar hablando en serio"_.

—No quiero que te eches a morir, ahí que levantar la cabeza y seguir —Me dijo tomando un sorbo de su jugo. —Y el "Levantar la cabeza y seguir", también incluye cepillarse los dientes —puntualizó.

Aunque sabía que Rachel tenía las mejores intensiones, a veces su forma de decir las cosas no era la mejor del mundo.

—¿Qué hay para comer? —investigué para apartar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Emparedado de queso y jugo de naranja —Me indicó Kori a la vez que me acercaba el emparedado y el cartón de jugo.

_"Yomi"_ expresé sarcásticamente, ¿saben que dicen que la comida de hospital es horrible?, pues es cierto.

—Mamá piensa que deberías quedarte conmigo en nuestra casa esta noche Karen —Me abordó Rachel de repente.

—Gracias Rach, pero prefiero quedarme con mi mamá —No quería dejarla sola.

—Pero aquí no tienen camas para los acompañantes, mírate, se nota que pasaste una noche de perros, tienes que descansar un poco —dijo intentado convencerme.

—Sí amiga necesitas dormir un poco para que agarres fuerzas —La apoyó Kori.

—Chicas, no me quiero ir del lado de mi madre, ni siquiera puedo conciliar bien el sueño realmente no importa donde me acueste, puedo dormir en el piso de la habitación de mamá, me da igual —hable sin muchas ganas de continuar aquella discusión.

—No puedes dormir en el piso —chilló Kori alarmada.

—¡¿Qué parte de no puedo dormir no entienden?!, mi madre se esta muriendo…

—Se como te sientes Karen, mi madre murió ¿recuerdas? —Me espetó Kori alzando la voz.

—Pero al menos tú sabias que se iba a morir —Le grite sin medirme, estaba tan molesta, me sentía tan impotente.

No fue hasta que vi que de los ojos de Kori salían lagrimas sin mucho esfuerzo que medio entendí que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Oye Kori, lo siento…

—Después soy yo a la que se le va la mano ¿no? —murmuró Rachel en tono reprobatorio.

—Mira Rachel no es momento para tus sarcasmos y rezos por los rincones…

—Puedes calmarte, estas fuera de control —Me exigió levantándose de la mesa.

—¡No quiero calmarme!, ¡quiero a mi mamá! —vociferé levantándome también de la mesa y golpeándola con mis puños apretados.

—Solo intentamos ayudar, ¿acaso crees que recordándonos a nosotras nuestros muertos te sentirás mejor?, ¿ahora qué?, me gritaras que mamá es una perra masoquista —Me retó Rachel enfada y con una mirada que decía_ "No te atreverías"_ —Esta no es la forma de asumir las cosas Karen.

—Pero no pueden ayudarme, yo no puedo ayudar a mi madre, nadie puede hacer nada —finalicé apartando la mesa de mí con furia y echándome a correr fuera del hospital, solo quería estar sola.

Rachel me llamaba a mis espaldas, dejo la voz gritándome y también pude oír como le decía rabiosa a Kori**_"Odio cuando hace eso, ¡lo odio!, no voy a ir tras ella"_**. Mejor así, nos habíamos dichos algunas cosas desagradables, necesitamos un tiempo. Yo necesitaba pensar, calmarme. No quería hablar sobre el tema, ese método ya estaba totalmente descartado, solo terminaría explotando a mis seres queridos.

Corrí kilómetros lejos del hospital, hasta que me canse y empecé a caminar sin rumbo en busca de un escondite. Lo mejor que encontré fue un callejón detrás de una pizzería, no olía a muerte como el hospital así que me resulto de lo mas acogedor. Entre y me tire al piso junto a unos botes de basura gracias a Dios vacios. Estaba a punto de dejar salir mi angustia en llanto, pero me contuve al escuchar una tos seca que proveía de más adentro del callejón.

—¿Quién esta ahí? —pregunté secándome las lágrimas, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera pensé en salir corriendo.

—Podría preguntar lo mismo, no acostumbro a ver mucha gente por aquí —dijo una voz femenina que venia de detrás de otro par de botes de basura.

Me levante y fui a ver con quien estaba hablando, me acerque con cautela y vi a una chica de cabello castaño que tenia unos visibles reflejos rosáceos en este que me parecían familiares, llevaba un uniforme de colegio como el mío, también algo alborotado, con el suéter amarrado a la cintura y la camisa de botones por fuera de la falda, la chica estaba sentada en una silla plástica que de seguro se encontró arrumbada en aquel lugar, ya que estaba en mal estado. Estaba cruzada de piernas y se encontraba fumando un largo cigarrillo. En ese momento recordé quien era.

—Te conozco ¿no eres Nicole de segundo de ciencias? —La interrogué como si aquello fuera un encuentro muy casual.

—Depende, ¿Quién quiere saberlo? —Me dijo sacudiendo un poco el cigarrillo entre sus dedos para que saliera el exceso de ceniza.

—Una persona que se siente miserable —respondí a la vez que me tumbaba en el suelo de nuevo, no me importaba la presencia de aquella chica —¿te molesta que me quede aquí un rato?

—Es un país libre —respondió dirigiéndome la mirada en aquella ocasión como diciéndome **_"La ultima vez que me fije no vivíamos en Cuba"_**.

—Soy…

—Tranquila chica miseria se quien eres —Me interrumpió cuando me disponía a presentarme. —Ayer dejaste sin escroto a uno de los chicos de mi clase, como no conocerte Karen Beecher —comentó haciéndome parecer como la gran celebridad.

Nicole tenía una mirada sinuosa. Parecía una chica retorcida, bueno, probablemente lo era, tenia fama en el instituto de mala conducta, por ser una santa no se la ganaría, aparte hablaba de manera susurrante y su voz era algo áspera. Asfixiante. Por otro lado, que me prestara atención me hacia pensar en la posibilidad de desconectarme del mundo por un momento, que mas daba, le podía decir lo que fuera y ni la conocía así que su opinión la podía usar de papel higiénico gratamente. Ella tampoco me conocía así que también le valía. Era la oportunidad de un desahogo sin juicios, ni consejos.

—Alan se lo merecía, fue un estúpido —Le seguí la corriente rememorando mi pelea del día anterior.

Escuche una risilla entre dientes por parte de Nicole. —Todos los muchachos son estúpidos, es su naturaleza —afirmó como si habláramos del modo de vida de los macacos salvajes.

—Pues sí, pero realmente llegue a pensar…

—¿Qué Alan era diferente? —Me completo en el aire. —No te sientas mal ni por un segundo, él se lo busco, y si necesitas algo más para terminar de odiarlo pues deberías saber que él se ha acostado con medio instituto —dijo embarrando cada vez más a Alan —Incluso yo pase por ahí —agregó sonriéndome —Pero fue mucho antes de ti, un error lo comete cualquiera, ese chico no es buen material para nadie.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —manifesté abrumada por sus palabras.

—¿Y por qué la sensación de miseria sí se puede saber? —Me preguntó como si habláramos de cualquier cosa, como el clima o los escándalos de Paris Hilton —Espero que no sea por Alan, sí es así podemos dejar esta conversación hasta aquí, odio el despecho —Me advirtió rodando los ojos.

—No, para nada, por Alan no sufro y menos ahora que tengo peores cosas de que preocuparme —Le hice saber para cerrar el tema de Alan.

—Entonces, ¿quieres un cigarro? —Me ofreció golpeando estilisadamente la parte de abajo de su caja de cigarrillos contra su rodilla haciendo que unos tres se asomaran fuera de esta.

—No gracias, no fumo —decline su invitación inmediatamente.

—Yo tampoco lo hacia —Se burló de mí —Anda, no te van meter presa, es muy relajante —Los insinuó meneando la caja frente a mí mientras me sonreía divertida.

Meneé la cabeza un par de veces hasta que me dije a mi misma "Bueno, ya que" y extendí la mano para tomar el cigarro que me ofrecía. Lo sostuve entre mis dedos copiando lo que hacia Nicole y luego ella saco un yesquero de su bolsillo, rosado por cierto y me dio fuego para encender el cigarro. Del cilindro de nicotina empezó a salir humo y dudosamente, como todo experimentador idiota, me lo lleve a la boca y le de una buena aspirada. Con eso lo que logre fue ahogarme; me quede totalmente sin aire y mis ojos se aguaron de tal manera que llore un poco mientras tosía agitadamente.

—Novata —masculló Nicole mirándome y riéndose por lo bajo con suficiencia —Niña, se supone que debes botar el humo por la boca, no tragártelo —Me señaló fastidiada.

—¡A esto le llamas relajante! —exclamé recobrando el aliento y apretando los ojos para que dejaran de llorar.

—Una vez que te acostumbras —dijo simplemente echando su cabeza para atrás y dejando salir de su boca lentamente el humo de su cigarro. —El ser humano es un animal de costumbres. —declaró tranquilamente —Y ahora, ¿qué te agobia querida?

—¿En serio quieres saber? —Le rebatí esperando un no por respuesta.

—Veamos, henos aquí, sin nada mejor que hacer, gaste un cigarrillo en ti —expusó como si hubiera perdido un lingote de oro en mí, la menos digna —Cuéntame.

No se si fue su insistencia, su antiparabolismo ante el universo a su alrededor o tal vez el hecho de que quería hablar con alguien, pero termine contándole con lujo de detalles lo que me pasaba con mi madre, la pequeña discusión con mis amigas y todos los problemas de dinero por los que pasábamos. Con el pasar de la conversación, sin darme cuenta le tome el ritmo a la fumada y hasta estilo tenia para hacerlo. Vaya cuan bruto se puede ser de adolecente.

—Entonces, la cosa no van bien con la salud de tu mamá —recopilo para hacerme ver que me había escuchado. —Pobre, tú preocupada por tu madre y yo que no quiero ni ver a la mía —Me confesó de lo mas normal.

—Que lindos sentimientos —Le mencione sarcásticamente.

—No me llevo bien con mi madre, con ella es siempre una pelea eterna por el poder, no veo la hora de largarme de mi casa —continuó quejándose sin darle importancia al asunto.

—Yo amo a mi madre —Comencé a decirle perdiendo mi mirada en el aro de fuego que consumía al cigarro —Es todo mi mundo, haría, daría cualquier cosa por salvarla —ratifique firmemente. —No me imagino un mundo sin ella.

—Cualquier cosa —repitió mordiendo su cigarrillo pensativamente. —La cosa va en serio entonces.

—Vender mi alma al diablo seria un precio pequeño a pagar —bromeé mirándola a sus ojos de felina. —Pero hablando en serio, amenos que me gane hoy la lotería y descubra que soy la heredera de una gran fortuna, no tengo ninguna posibilidad de conseguir a tiempo el dinero para la operación y el tratamiento de mi mamá —Le hable con franqueza.

—¿Y sí yo te dijera que creo poder ayudarte? —Me interrogó posando en mí una mirada brillante.

—No juegues.

—Yo no juego Karen, tienes un problema serio y te ofrezco una solución —dijo seriamente.

En ese momento me pareció que se abría ante mí una puerta dorada. Una posibilidad. No quería hacerme ilusiones, pero esperanzada escuche lo que Nicole tenía para decirme.

—Tengo un gran amigo de mi familia, que tiene muchísimos negocios y uno de ellos es el de prestar dinero para que luego se lo paguen, ¿prestamista?, creo que lo llaman —dudó del calificativo a ese negocio —A ayudado mucho a mis padres con sus deudas, hasta a mí —Me informó.

—Pero Nicole es mucho dinero el que necesito, después como lo pagaría —Ya la sugerencia se me hacia poco viable.

—Con trabajo Karen, tú trabajo —respondió de manera muy persuasiva —Le pagarías trabajando para él hasta saldar tus deudas como lo hacen mis padres, de seguro tendrá algo en lo cual le seas útil.

—Pero…

—¿No dijiste que estabas dispuesta a cualquier cosa por salvar a tu madre? —indagó haciéndome sentir entre la espada y la pared. —Te puedo llevar a hablar con él esta noche, conócelo y luego podrás decidir —Me propusó sin preocupación alguna.

No sabia que hacer. Estaba muy confundida, era la preocupación y la desesperación las que hablaban por mí, además de que Nicole era muy buena en vender sus ideas.

—Supongo que no pierdo nada con ir a hablar con el amigo de tu familia —dije por ultimo, aceptando.

—Muy bien, no hay mas que decir, te llevare esta noche para hables de negocios con él —concluyó satisfecha —dame tu mano —pidió de repente y empezó a escribirme algo en la palma de mi mano con un marcador negro que se saco del bolsillo del suéter.

—¿Qué haces? —A ustedes cuantas veces al día les rayan la mano con marcador.

—En esta dirección y hora nos encontraremos esta noche —Me explicó terminando de escribir en mi mano.

—¿Por qué debemos ir de noche? —pregunte desconfiada.

—Es un hombre ocupado durante el día se ocupa de muchas cosas y no esta en su oficina, solo a esa hora estará disponible para hablar contigo de otra manera será imposible —Me respondió y no note que se impresionara, ni nada por el estilo con mi repentina pregunta. —No tengas miedo, será lo mejor, ya veras —Me animó posando su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo. —Por ahora yo debo irme —Me anunció echando a caminar fuera del callejón. —Te veo en la noche, no me vayas a dejar plantada —Se despidió riendo un poco.

Yo me quede un rato mas en ese lugar, mirando las indicaciones que Nicole había escrito en mi mano, las leí como mil veces. Y mil veces me pregunte si era aquella una buena idea. Pero a la final no dude mas, yo iría a ver a ese hombre y sí el podía ayudarme, aceptaría su ayuda. Estaba dispuesta a todo por mi madre. No me importaba el precio a pagar.


	5. Secretos de callejón

**Capitulo cuatro: Secretos de callejón. **

Una vez que no pude seguir pretendiendo mas que huiría hacia algún lado enfile mi camino de vuelta al hospital. Falte al colegio ¿Qué importaba? era la mejor estudiante de un reten disfrazado de colegio publico ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Sancionarme por inasistencia? ¿Hacerme copiar mil veces **"No debo preguntarme que es lo que nos sirven en la cafetería diciendo que es comida"**?

Aparte de esperar que mi madre continuara con vida y que por un milagro de esos que Cristo no me cumple estuviera despierta, también esperaba que Kory y Rachel no estuvieran molestas conmigo, me porte como el tipo de personas que hace que yo fracture mandíbulas con frecuencia. De cualquier manera sabía que tenía que pedir disculpas, soy de las que sabe muy bien (Aunque me resulte peor que un codazo en una teta reconocerlo) cuando mete la pata.

Pero para cuando estuve de vuelta en el hospital y busqué a las chicas, para mi suerte ellas estaban distraídas en algo más.

—¿Qué crees que haces aquí, Katia? —preguntó Kory a su hermana hablando quedamente y viendo hacia los lados.

—Estoy tratando que me vea un médico Kory ¿Qué más haría en un hospital? ¿Buscar condones gratis? —Le reprochó su hermana mayor adoptando el mismo tono que la pelirroja, en lo que yo entraba tratando de confundirme con el entorno del pasillo con sillas para los pacientes en espera en el cual estaban.

—Jamás pensamos que fuera por eso que estabas aquí, Kati —respondió mordazmente Rachel, odiaba cuando la pelinegra le hablaba de ese modo a Kory, como si fuera idiota o algo parecido —Creo que hasta tú que jamás has pisado una escuela en tu vida, aunque tu padre crea que sí, sabrás que el preservativo se utiliza antes de que quedes Full no después de que ya no puedes volver a estar en Échale —Se burló la Bruji de la mayor de los Anders cual se fuera ella una pieza de automovilista.

Katia cerró las manos en puños con tanta fuerza que parecía que quería clavarse las acrílicas en la carne y sacarse sangre.

—¡No te pudiste aguantar, Kory! —exclamó dejando a un lado el intento de hablar bajo, mirando a Kory con desdén —¡Fuiste corriendo a decirle a tus sombras!—Y antes de que Kory pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Katia le estampo una cachetada tan fuerte que estoy segura de que la intensión era dejar sin rostro a Kory y ese tipo de cosas no se hacen frente a mí y mucho menos a la persona más dulce del mundo.

Antes de que Katia agarrara impulso para otra cachetada yo le ataje la muñeca en el aire colocándome detrás de ella doblándole el brazo en su espalda.

—AAAAAHHHH...

—¡Pídele disculpas a Kory!—Le ordene.

—AY, no me voy a disculpar, es una chismosa, igual que todas las viejas zorras de nuestra calle, ¡Anda! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ve a contárselos a ellas también para que lo sepa todo el sector —dijo Katia incomoda, pero rabiosa de todas maneras.

Doble un poco más su brazo provocándole que hiciera una mueca de dolor, pero en eso Kory levanto la cara y me vio alarmada.

—Karen déjala, esta embarazada y le haces daño —Me pidió apunto de llorar.

—Solo porque tú lo dices, Kory —dije y solté a su hermana que me miro como si me deseara la peor de las muertes y yo la mire como diciéndole **"Me la sudas"**.

—Ellas no le dirán a nadie, Katia —Le aseguro la pelirroja.

—Oh, ya me siento mejor —dijo sarcásticamente Katia.

—Lo que haces no tiene sentido Katia, intentas guardar un secreto imposible, tarde o temprano, sin importar cuantos chismes haya, tú misma terminaras delatándote —razonó Rachel, fríamente como siempre.

—Eso no es problema tuyo —gruño Katia entre dientes —No me siento bien, Kory—dijo a su hermana con rabia y sin mirarla —Pase la noche vomitando así que le di un nombre falso a una enfermera para ver si me podía revisar un médico ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

Rachel y ella me miraron disimuladamente, con miedo.

—La mamá de Karen esta enferma —Termino por responder mi amiga de ojitos verdes con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Katia solo dejo salir de su boca algo como un **"Ummm..."**, siempre ella tan sensible.

—¿Conseguiste que te viera alguien?

—En eso estaba, antes que me jalaras hasta aquí para perder el tiempo —contesto de mala gana la de melena azabache.

—Te sientes mal y aun no le dices a papá, tienes que decirle —dijo Kory mirándola con cansancio.

—¿Tienes un cerebro bajo esa mata de pelo rojo? No le voy a decir a papá nada, menos ahora que esta viendo como nos va a mantener junto con los dos mocosos que va a tener su mujercita —Lo que no era ningún secreto era que Katia no era la fan numero uno de Beca, la esposa de su padre, pero al ver la cara de sirenita triste que ponía Kory dijo —Sí le diré, pero luego, muy luego, por lo menos quiero ver si antes puedo descubrir quien es el papá.

—Já, suerte con eso —Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, soy hija de una madre soltera abandonaba.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Katia? ¿Ir por ahí repartiendo volantes que digan **"Estoy embarazada, Si crees que eres el padre llama a este teléfono"**? —dijo Rachel haciendo como que tosía para disimular la risa.

—No estoy de humor para aguantarlas bobertas —habló Katia haciendo ademan de irse.

—¿Hermana, a donde vas? —La intento retener Kory.

—A cualquier parte Kory, no te importa —zanjó la conversación, dándose la vuelta violentamente haciendo que si cabellera negra se agitara como una cortina por el viento para alejarse rápido por el pasillo.

Nosotras la observamos sin movernos de nuestro lugar hasta que la perdimos de vista.

—Siempre he envidiado su cabello —solté, rompiendo el silencio sin ninguna delicadeza. Era verdad, no se podía negar que Katia estaba llena de razones por las que alguien **"querría hacerle un hijo"**.

—Lo se, Dios es injusto —Me secundo Rachel, dándome a entender que no estaba molesta conmigo.

—Esta asustada —dijo de repente Kory tras nosotras que volteamos la cara para verla, ella seguía contemplando seria el camino que había recorrido su hermana. Nosotras no éramos quienes para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Rachel me aparto de delante de Kory y nos sentamos en unas sillas que había pegadas de la pared para hablar mientras Kory salía de su ensimismamiento.

—Por mí le hubieras roto el brazo —Me confesó de manera que Kory no la oyera.—¿Dónde has estado? Hueles raro —comentó haciendo un gesto de desagrado con la nariz.

Le conté lo que había estado haciendo, en eso llegue a una parte en la que tuve que explicarle que fume y me tuve que calar su sermón de hija de mujer católica sobre que eso era cosa de débiles mentales. A la final concluí mi historia en la propuesta de Nicole y le enseñe las instrucciones que llevada escritas en el dorso de la mano. Rachel se lo pensó.

—Entonces... ¿Crees que sea buena idea hacerle caso a esa chica? —cuestionó no muy convencida de la fiabilidad de Nicole.

—Mira, te mentiría si te digo que estoy totalmente segura de ir con ella, pero es lo mejor que tengo hasta ahora, no me va a caer dinero del cielo ni nada parecido —admití.

—No conozco a esa chica, pero tiene fama de mala conducta en el colegio —Me comento Rachel, atenta a mi reacción.

—Igual que el noventa y nueve por ciento de los alumnos de nuestro colegio —dije y nos ambas reímos.

—Yo no soy dueña de las verdades absolutas ni nada por el estilo, tampoco adivina, para decirte si es una mala idea o no, Karen —empezó a decir Rachel mirándome comprensiva —Quieres ayudar a tu mamá, no te voy a detener, solo ten cuidado —Me dijo por ultimo.

—Lo tendré, voy preparada —Le dije adoptando una pose de boxeadora.

Ella volvió a reírse y luego miro a Kory.

—Si todo sale bien ¿Crees que esa chica nos podría dar una mano a Kory y a mí? no es que necesitemos dinero ni nada por el estilo —bromeó mi amiga, aunque amargamente.

—Si todo sale bien, le insistiré tanto que tendrá que ayudarlas aunque no quiera —Le aseguré sonriéndole.

—¿Entonces, si te quedas en mi casa esta noche?

—Sí —respondí mirándola con cara de **"Tú ganas"**— Pero solo porque de tu casa me queda más cerca —agregue dejándole claro que no me hacia gracia separarme de mi madre.

Luego de eso seguimos hablando y Kory decidió unirse a nosotras, la pusimos al tanto de todo y al igual que Rachel me pidió que le hablara de ella a Nicole, aunque Kory se mostró mucho más confiada y entusiasta que Rachel. Terminamos planeando como iba a salir de la casa de noche sin que la mamá de Rachel se diera cuenta.

**….**

—Buenas noches, Señora Arella —dijimos en coro Kory y yo a la madre de Rachel quien se disponía a irse a dormir.

—Duerme bien —Le dijo Rachel esforzándose por regalarle una sonrisa.

—Descansen chicas —Se despidió, no sin antes besar la coronilla de Rachel, haciendo que esta se despeinara incomoda en el momento en que su madre salió de la habitación.

Las chicas y yo no dijimos ni pio como por unos diez minutos, esperando en la oscuridad a que el terreno pareciera seguro, temerosas de que hasta el sonido de nuestra respiración llamara la atención de la Señora Arella.

—¿Karen, Kory? —susurró Rachel desde su cama.

—¿Si? —respondió Kory hablando igual de bajito.

—Creo que ya esta en la cama, mi madre toma pastillas para dormir así que será cuestión de poco tiempo que se duerma profunda, ve preparándote —detalló.

Salte fuera de la cama al instante, debajo del pijama llevaba puesta la ropa para fines de no perder tiempo y despistar a la mamá de Rach. Alise mi blusa con las manos y desenrolle la falda de jean.

—Toma los zapatos —Me los paso Kory sacándolos de debajo de la cama.

**«Su puta madre…»** chillé tratando de contenerme, dando brinquitos en el cuarto oscuro.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Rachel alterada pero sin atreverse a levantar la voz.

—Me di en el dedo pequeño del pie con la estúpida pata de tu cama —explique aun adolorida.

Kory hizo un sonido que denotaba que comprendía ese dolor.

—¡Deja de tontear y date prisa! —Fue el consuelo de Rachel preocupada porque su madre pudiera abrir la puerta en cualquier momento, cosa que jamás hacia, pero cuando se hacen cosas escondidas sale a relucir el lado paranoico de todos.

Molesta como una niña pequeña por la poca compasión de mi amiga termine de prepararme en silencio. Me coloque las zapatillas, un par de aros, alborote mis rizos con algo de espuma para peinar y coloque brillo en mis labios, y lo hice todo sin prender la luz me debieron dar un premio entonces.

—Rachel tu mamá ya debe estar roncando por favor enciende la luz —Le dije volviendo a mi tono habitual fastidiada de adivinar el lugar de las cosas en la penumbra.

Abrió con cuidado un poco la puerta y se asomó por ella para comprobar mis palabras, su madre siempre dejaba la puerta de su habitación entreabierta y Rachel estuvo segura que estaba profundamente dormida.

—Gracias —dije aliviada una vez que hubo luz a mí alrededor.

—Ven aquí, tienes brillo labial en un cachete —rió Kory dulcemente acercándose para arreglar el problema.

—Sin luz, me sorprende que me haya metido un sarcillo en un ojo —apunte incrédula.

—No te quejes tanto, ni que fueras a llevar tu currículum a una mega corporación —expuso Rachel rondando la mirada. —¿Ya estas lista? No quiero que llegues tarde aquí, mi madre dormirá profundo, pero también se levanta bien temprano.

—Tranquila Bruji, estaré aquí de inmediato ni siquiera notaran que me fui —Intente calmarla, sabía que estaba nerviosa aunque no lo demostrara. —Deséenme suerte.

—Suerte —dijo mi pelirroja cruzando los dedos.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —agregó Rachel en su extraña forma de ser alentadora.

**….**

Estuve en el sitio pautado a la hora acordada, 11:30 pm, pero no veía a Nicole por ninguna parte. Me paré en una esquina, bajo la única farola que vi encendida, frente a la vieja tienda de abarrotes, daba escalofríos andar por ahí tan tarde, las calles estaban desiertas pero igual sentías como si alguien estuviera observándote.

—Que puntual eres.

El brinco que me dio el corazón por aquel susto no fue normal, entre tanta soledad escuchar esa voz de repente me mato, más discreta es una bala en la nuca.

—Mujer parece que hubieras visto un fantasma —Me dijo Nicole, seguramente mostraba señales de haber palidecido.

—Entiende, no estaba precisamente esperándote en un soleado parque —argumenté irritada por su tono burlón.

Soltó una risita engreída —Por favor, no seas ridícula donde menos esperarías verme seria en un soleado parque, odio el sol —comentó para luego meterse una chupeta en la boca y empezar a caminar.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunte por su repentino proceder.

—A pues Karen ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? ¿O piensas quedarte toda la noche parada en esa esquina? Si ese es el plan al menos espero que cobres —volvió a burlarse y luego siguió caminando.

Mis mejillas estaban coloradas por sus comentarios salados, pero no debía ponerme bruta en ese momento, así que por fin empecé a caminar junto a ella antes de que me dejara atrás.

—¿Quieres? —Me ofreció una chupeta sabor fresa que había sacado de su bolsillo.

No respondí, solo me le quede viendo como si nunca hubiera visto una.

—Es una chupeta no un pito de marihuana, Karen —aclaró como si supiera lo que estaba pasando por mi mente.

—Ya lo se, no tienes que decir esas cosas —repliqué tomando la golosina.

—Lo siento, es que estoy acostumbrada a recibir siempre una respuesta rápida ante todo, se que estas nerviosa no estamos precisamente caminando por ¿Cómo dirías tú? ¿Un soleado parque? Sino por uno de los más peligrosos callejones de este sector.

—Vamos donde un prestamista, estoy consiente de por donde andamos —ataje fríamente.

—Yo vivo en este callejón, no hay tantas ratas como te imaginas —No se porque, pero me daba la impresión de que estaba siendo sarcástica otra vez.

Caminamos hasta el final de la callejuela y Nicole me indicó que habiamos llegado a nuestro destino, el cual aparentemente se encontraba tras una vieja puerta enrejada que desde arriba iluminaba una bombilla de débil luz sostenida por un desvencijado cable.

Nicole se acercó y tocó la puerta tres veces, para mi sorpresa se abrió una pequeña ventana que tenía la puerta, por la cual solo se podían ver unos pequeños ojos negros.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó la persona del otro lado de la puerta, con tono de pocos amigos.

—Soy Jinx, Gizmo —respondió Nicole hastiada mientras yo me preguntaba ¿Por qué Jinx? —Le dije al Señor S. que vendría esta noche a verlo con una amiga.

—Te esperaba hace más de una hora —escupió el portero malhumorado.

—Tenía cosas que hacer ¿sí? Abre de una vez la maldita puerta que me estoy congelando aquí afuera —ordenó Nicole asesinando con la mirada a los pequeños ojos en la puerta.

La ventanilla se cerró de golpe y se empezó a escuchar como se quitaban los cerrojos, y bueno, yo parecía haberme quedado muda. Cuando por fin se abrió la puerta pude ver al dueño de aquellos ojos negros y mal carácter, él que abría la reja era una hombre pequeño, pero bastante pequeño, parecía un duende, era pelón, con la barba de la tarde y una expresión odiosa en su rostro.

—¡Pasen! —Nos mandó una vez que logró abrir la reja.

Entre detrás de Nicole y luego él volvió a cerrar aquella reja, pero dándole un estruendoso golpe con el cual no pude evitar pegar un salto.

—¿Y esta maraca que trajiste? —inquirió mirándome con desprecio.

—Eso no asunto tuyo, enano —Se apresuró Nicole a responderle. —acompáñame Karen —Me dijo.

—Prefiero ser una maraca a tener que usar un banquito para verle la cara a gente —Yo siempre con esa incapacidad de quedarme callada.

Él hombre no dijo más, pero igual volvió a su banco mirándome con odio.

—Muy bueno, un banquito para mirarle la cara a la gente —Repitió mi delgada guía soltando una carcajada.

—¿Aquí es? —quise saber impaciente.

—Correcto, ahora vamos a lo que nos compete esta noche —habló dedicándome una sonrisa.

Frente a nosotras se encontraba otra puerta, la cual Nicole abrió con cuidado para que entráramos a una pequeña y algo mal iluminada oficina.

—Buenas noches, Señor S. —Se anunció la chica.

—Llegas tarde Nicole, espero que tengas una buena excusa —Nos recibió un hombre que se encontraba dándonos la espalda sentado en un fina butaca de cuero, por lo que se veía, revisando unos papeles.

—La tengo señor y se que le encantara escucharla, pero primero creo que debería hablar con mi amiga Karen que es la razón por la cual le he pedido que me reciba esta noche.

El Señor S. giró en su silla para encararnos, aun sostenía los fajos de papel en cada mano y nos miraba con interés. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos, le calculaba, con el cabello canoso, aceitado y bien peinado, de ojos grises con una mirada un tanto cansada, pero penetrante, que vestía con un traje blanco que se veía costoso, bajo la chaqueta de este una camisa negra un poco abierta en la parte de arriba dejando ver el vello grisáceo de su pecho y resaltando todo una gruesa cadena de oro de la cual colgaba una cruz grande.

—Un placer conocerte, Karen —Me saludó muy amable, poseía una forma de hablar amodorrante, que resultaba algo sensual también. Tal vez fue eso lo que me incitó a sonreírle en aquel momento.

—El placer es mío, Señor —devolví el saludo con una confianza que había ganado repentinamente.

—Siéntense por favor —pidió y de inmediato Nicole y yo obedecimos. —Bueno Karen, Nicole me hablo de tu situación y de la manera en la que yo podía intervenir para sacarte del aprieto, ahora bien, yo no tengo problema en darte el dinero que necesites, prestar dinero es uno de mis negocios más lucrativos, lo que a mí me interesa es como me lo pagarías después, no se pude recibir sin dar nada a cambio —Puso las cartas  
sobre la mesa el Señor S., sin andar con rodeos.

—Señor S., yo aun estoy en la preparatoria, pero no le tengo miedo al trabajo, así que, como me dijo Nicole, puedo trabajar para usted hasta pagarle lo que me preste, se hacer de todo y sino pues aprendo rápido, usted dirá —respondí decidida tratando de sonar convincente.

—Ya veo, con que trabajar para mí, suena como un buen trato, pero dime, que es lo que mejor se te da —indagó paseando la mirada por su desordenado escritorio hasta que encontró una caja que contenía habanos.

—Pues, hago de todo, el trabajo pesado no es problema soy bastante fuerte, pero si de talentos hablamos y aunque no creo que le interese mucho, bueno, yo cantó y me han dicho que lo hago bien —bromeé, una vez leí que en las entrevistas de trabajo había que ser simpáticos.

Él Señor S. rió divertido, con el puro encendido en su mano derecha —¿Cantas? ¿Me muestras?

—¿Qué? —dije sin comprender.

—Que cantes, anda, no tenemos porque estar tan serios, quiero ver de que alardeas —Me repitió, en un tonito que encontré desafiante e incrédulo, y a mí no me gustaba que dudaran de mi palabra.

—Lo haría Señor, pero no creo que sea ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado—Evadí aquello de inmediato, las cosas no estaban como para que yo me pusiera a payasear.

—Es verdad Karen, a fin de cuentas eso no es por lo que estamos aquí, por favor dime ¿cuánto es que voy a darte? Quiero números.

—Toma, escribe aquí la cifra y tu nombre completo, él Señor S. hace muchos prestamos al año no vaya a hacer que lo tuyo se confunda con otra cuenta, Karen—Me señaló Nicole pasándome un papelito amarillo y un bolígrafo.

Solo tenía que poner una cifra, solo eso. En aquel momento realmente llegue a creer que todos mis problemas se iban a resolver y que seria tan fácil como afincar aquel bolígrafo. Las ilusiones desesperadas nos vuelven ciegos, sordos, mudos; incapaces de ver problema alguno a lo que se nos da de tan buena manera, no dejamos espacio para pensar que tal vez el león no es como lo pintan, sino que volcamos todo sobre nuestras esperanzas. Coloqué un montón que creí suficiente en ese papel, lo identifiqué y se lo entregue en la mano al Señor S.

—Esta bien, Karencita, hagamos esto —dijo metiéndose el papelito en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. —Nicole, pásame el maletín que se encuentra sobre aquel archivo —ordenó con calma a la chica, señalando un portafolios negro en la cima de un archivo cuyas gavetas estaban todas que rebosaban de documentos.

—Aquí tiene —dijo Nicole colocando el maletín sobre el escritorio.

El Señor S. se levantó, le quitó los seguros al maletín y cuando lo abrió sentí que la boca se me secaba. Dentro de aquel maletín estaba segura que había una cantidad mucho mayor a la que yo pedía, nunca había visto tanto dinero en mi vida.

—Con lo que hay en esa maleta debe ser más que suficiente, gasta lo que me pediste, pero tienes permiso de tomar más y agregarlo a la cuenta, con esas cosas de la salud nunca se sabe, total, el ejercicio de la medicina es solo un negocio.

—¿Usted me daría todo esto? —pregunté hipnotizada por tantos fajos y fajos de billetes, de reales billetes.

—Yo a ti te doy lo que tú quieras Karencita, ¿sabes? Me has caído muy bien —Me halagó dándole una fumada a su puro.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? Entonces quiero pedirle otro favor.

—¿Otro? —inquirió con renovado interés.

Le conté todo lo referente a los problemas económicos de Kory y Rachel al Señor S. como ellas me lo pidieron, esperando que también pudiera ayudarlas a ellas y fuera tan condescendiente como lo fue conmigo.

—¿Tú que opinas al respecto, Nicole? ¿Se ven estas chicas tan responsables como Karen? —preguntó de manera neutral.

—Según las referencias publicas: Sí, Señor —contestó Nicole sin mirarlo, ya que parecía haber algo más interesante en su celular.

—Entonces todo arreglado, pero tus amigas tendrán que venir ellas mismas por su dinero, como comprenderás Karen, ya es peligroso que te vayas ahora con esta suma por ahí, imagínate cuanto más aumenta el peligro mientras más dinero cargues encima, así que te recomiendo que te vayas ahora mismo a casa con esa maleta, sin mirar atrás y sin detenerte a hablar con nadie ¿entendido? Hay muchos delincuentes por esta zona —Imperó seriamente el hombre de negocios, dando por terminada la reunión —Nicole, escolta a Karen hasta la puerta.

—Muchas gracias, Señor S., de veras muchísimas gracias —dije en cuanto me levante de la silla, abrazando con fuerza el maletín negro inconscientemente temerosa de que se fuera a esfumar de mis manos.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, linda —contestó devolviendo su atención a los documentos de su escritorio.

—Ven Karen, te acompañare hasta la puerta —Me dijo Nicole llevándome con ella fuera de la oficina.

—¿No vas a acompañarme? —pregunté viendo la hora que era en un reloj que colgaba de la pared.

—No puedo Karen, tengo que quedarme con el Señor S., mi madre me mandó a darle un recado y ya te dije que vivo por aquí cerca —Se excusó. —Gizmo abre la puerta, la chica va de salida.

El enano gruñón se levantó del banco en el cual disfrutaba de ver las carreras de caballos en un pequeño televisor en blanco y negro del cual sobresalían unas largas antenas, para dejarme el paso libre nuevamente.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que todo saldría bien, tienes tu dinero, tu madre se curará y todos somos felices —concluyó Nicole encendiendo un cigarrillo que saco de su bolsillo —¿Quieres uno? Para celebrar.

—Paso esta vez, Rachel me dijo que eso es de débiles mentales y ya te imaginaras el resto del sermón —La rechace educadamente.

—A lo mejor ella lo sabe por experiencia ¿no? —expuso con una sonrisilla maliciosa en sus labios.

—¿De qué rayos hablas, Nicole? —¿Rachel? ¿fumar? Sí, claro.

—No me hagas caso, solo vete ya, por aquí olfatean los Benjamin Franklin como sabuesos, yo te contactare luego, _au revuir _—habiéndose despedido tranco la puerta y desapareció de mi vista.

Y como al buen entendedor pocas palabras, me fui corriendo como alma lleva el diablo por esas calles solitarias y sombrías, no mire atrás, ya lo hecho, hecho estaba, no me detuve aunque mis pulmones pedían una gran bocana de aire, lo primero era llegar a casa de Rachel, y sobre todo llegar con el dinero que tenía entre manos, aquella noche hubiera matado a cualquiera por ese dinero, era un pensamiento que creí posible hacer realidad, pero afortunadamente nunca lo supe, llegue con bien a mi destino y todo lo demás, se podía quedar como un secreto, un secreto de callejón.


	6. Te contaré una historia

**Capitulo cinco: Te contaré una historia.**

Esperar, definitivamente esperar no es una de mis mejores cualidades, se me agota la paciencia como a un balde roto se le agota el agua, pero cualquiera en mi posición lo entendería, porque no es fácil lidiar con la idea de que a tu mamá le volaron la tapa de la cabeza y alguien está husmeando en su cerebro buscando un tumor, ¡Por Dios, que angustia!.

―¡Karen basta! Le abrirás una zanja al piso si sigues así ―imperó Rachel arrugando la revista amarillenta que intentaba leer pero que hacia rato no pasaba la pagina, alterada por mi caminar en la sala de espera.

―Puedo pagar la reparación del piso ―dije sin mirarla, concentrada en arrancarme hasta el ultimo cuerito de mis pulgares.

―Con dinero que no es tuyo, recuerda ―apuntó mirándome severamente.

―Por favor Rachel, déjame preocuparme por un problema a la vez ¿si?

Okey, es verdad, el dinero que no era mío pero no era el momento para sacar a relucir el detalle. Rachel se dio por vencida con la revista y la dejo en un montón con las demás, seguramente se dio cuenta que en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos era un poco pavoso leer los detalles de la muerte de la Princesa Diana, sí, así de vieja era la revista.

―Voy al cafetín por una manzanilla ¿Te traigo algo?

―No gracias Rach, temporalmente estoy incapacitada para tragar algo además de saliva ―Tenía muchas ganas de vomitar, no necesitaba nada que mi estomago pudiera devolver.

Rachel no insistió y fue por su té, esa chica era grande, su madre no era la que estaba en peligro de muerte y aun así llevaba el mismo tiempo que yo sin probar bocado. Kory no pudo acompañarnos a la cirugía de mamá, desde que en su casa se supo del embarazo de Katia las cosas no marchaban muy bien, la pobre ya tenía suficientes problemas como para tener que lidiar también con los míos

Pero no todo era tan malo, al menos algo pudimos resolver con el dinero prestado. Mis amigas tuvieron que hacer todo un teatro para explicarles a sus familias de donde habían sacado tanto dinero. Rachel, se fue por una opción poco creativa, pero dado que su expediente de mentiras estaba completamente limpio, su madre le creyó todo.

Rachel le pago al dueño de un puesto de lotería cercano a su casa para que le diera un billete falso de lotería y además le asegurara a su madre que se había ganado el premio gordo, él hombre al principio dudo de lo que pretendía Rachel con aquello, pero al final hizo lo que ella le pidió, por nuestro barrio la gente no hace muchas preguntas cuando se trata de buen dinero fácil. Desde ahí Arella pudo cancelar todas las deudas que tenía con las personas que le dieron dinero cuando tuvo que pagar las deudas de juego de su ex marido, pago los meses atrasados de alquiler y gracias a una gran idea de Rachel, Arella decidió por fin comprarle la casa a la vieja Morrison y así olvidarse del alquiler para siempre.

Con Kory fue un culebrón un tanto más descabellado. Luego de algunas investigaciones Kory descubrió que la constructora para la que había trabajado su padre no pretendía pagar ninguna liquidación a sus trabajadores, así que vio aquello como una gran oportunidad. Teníamos un buen amigo que trabajaba de mensajero en un edificio lleno de oficinas, su nombre era Roy Harper, y siempre gusto de Kory, así que no dudo un segundo en ayudarnos.

Un día que Roy fue enviado a entregar un paquete en un bufete de abogados al que solía llevar muchas cosas, le pidió su maquina de escribir a la secretaria que siempre recibía los encargos, una cuarentona despreocupada y algo holgazana, amablemente le dijo a Roy que podía ocuparla mientras iba a por un café y a cotorrear con las otras secretarias, pero que tuviera cuidado de que nadie lo viera. El pelirrojo hizo lo propio, cuidadoso de no ser visto transcribió en la maquina una carta que escribimos nosotras luego de leer algunos libros de derecho en la biblioteca publica, en donde constaba que la constructora le retribuía al padre de Kory por los servicios prestados "X" suma, marcó el papel con el sello del abogado para quien trabajaba la secretaria bonachona y en menos de lo que canta una gallo Kory lo tuvo en sus manos.

Metió la carta en un sobre manila que lleno de estampillas y sellos en la oficina de correos, para que se viera importante, y también puso el dinero dentro del sobre. Nos habíamos quedado donde Rachel la noche anterior así que solo tuvo que volver temprano a su casa y fingió encontrar el sobre frente a la puerta cuando llego, su familia no pudo ponerse más contenta. Katia aparentemente aliviada por el dinero decidió confesar, y bueno, ahí las cosas dejaron de ser tan lindas, pero lo están resolviendo. Lo último que me dijo Kory es que con el dinero su padre planea montar un pequeño negocio.

No es por restarme creatividad, pero no tuve que darle tantas vueltas al asunto como las chicas, simplemente le dije a la Sra. Arella que había descubierto unos ahorros secretos de mi madre y que Rachel me había regalado algo de su premio, para la madre de Rachel que se había dedicado al camino del Señor durante tanto tiempo, no le costaba nada creer en los milagros.

**. . .**

Media noche y nadie se acercaba a darme noticias de mi madre, estaba a punto de explotar. Rachel no regresaba aun de la cafetería y yo creía que iba a morir, así que resolví ponerme a recorrer la clínica, el espacio que había estado caminando por más de 3 horas me había quedado pequeño.

Conseguí traer a mi madre a una de las mejor clínicas de la ciudad, quedaba en El Centro y era muy grande y brillante, me dijeron que mamá estaría de las manos de doctores muy capacitados y que tendría una atención de primera luego de la operación, y yo estaba feliz, dentro de lo que cabía decir. Hacia un frio terrible, tenían aire acondicionado hasta en los baños, y no era como en las películas de terror donde siempre los pasillos están solos y mal alumbrados, aquí no es que había una multitud pero junto a mí pasaban cada tanto un enfermero o enfermera o algún paciente en silla de ruedas acompañado de su familia, todo era así hasta que llegue a cierto pasillo que sí se encontraba bastante solitario, y escuche lo que nadie quiere escuchar en un lugar como aquel, una voz pidiendo auxilio.

―Verro loco, nunca mas veré películas de terror sobre hospitales ―sentencie luego de llevarme el susto de mi vida.

Pero luego le puse atención a la cosa, y note que aquel pedido de ayuda no sonaba fantasmagórico para nada, era más bien muy claro y algo preocupada fui a ver que acontecía.

―¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Necesito ayuda!

Era una voz femenina y parecía agitada, descubrí la puerta de la habitación en donde pedían socorro y tratando de ser discreta la abrí.

―¿Quién está ahí? Oh, por favor ayúdame ―Me pidió en cuando vio que apenas asome la nariz por la puerta.

No lo pensé dos veces, era una adolescente, creo que debía tener mi edad, estaba tirada en el piso de su cuarto y parecía que las vías que tenía en el brazo estaban a punto de cortarle la piel.

―Agárrate de mí ―Le indique y me paso el brazo que tenía sin intravenosas alrededor del cuello.

La tome con fuerza, y en una cargada rápida la devolví a su cama, ella se mostro muy aliviada.

―Muchas gracias, creí que todas estas agujas me destrozarían el brazo ―agradeció ya más tranquila.

―Para ser un lugar tan costoso deberían vigilar mejor a los pacientes, si yo no ando curioseando por ahí se te pudo haber roto todo esto y te desangrarías ¿no? ―imagine.

―Creo que ese hubiera sido el peor escenario ―respondió mostrándome una pequeña sonrisa. ―No juzgues tan mal el servicio, en realidad aquí te atienden muy rápido, pero desde el suelo no alcanzaba el botón ―Me explico señalándome un botón verde que tenía un pequeño control remoto sobre su cama. ―Y esta área es muy tranquila, aquí traen a todos los pacientes neurológicos luego de cirugía, pero yo soy mala paciente, se supone que no tengo permitido pararme, pero desde mi operación siento muy débiles las piernas y me da mucho miedo que se queden así ―Me contó y vi en sus ojos lo triste y asustada que estaba.

―Oye, tranquila, seguramente solo es temporal ―Soy un sol dando ánimos ¿verdad?

―Cuando me iban a operar me dijeron que podía quedar ciega, sorda, muda, desmemoriada, paralitica…

―¿Y que morirías virgen? ―agregue.

Soltó una carcajada muy sincera, como cuando alguien te hace reír en medio del llanto, parecía que no había reído hace mucho.

―Algo así―dijo entre risas.

―Entonces ¿Este definitivamente es el mejor de los escenarios? ―O sea, a mi parecer, luego de todo lo que le dijeron había quedado perfecta.―Ya veras que luego de algún tiempo de reposo vas a andar perfectamente.

―Tal vez tengas razón, pero si hubieras visto lo que sacaron de mi cabeza entenderías porque estoy asustada.

Se cabeza estaba completamente vendada, como si tuviera un turbante, pobre, de seguro le habían quitado todo el cabello.

―Lo se, es horrible estaré calva un largo tiempo ―Se burló de sí misma, me había adivinado el pensamiento.

No pude evitar reírme.

―Lo siento, no debí reírme.

―Por favor no te disculpes, llevo semanas aburrida como una ostra en esta habitación.

―¿Y tus padres? ―pregunté recargando los codos al borde de su cama que estaba bastante alta.

―Mi papá debe estar trabajando, y mi madre fue a casa a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, supongo que no tardara mucho en regresar. ―respondió decaídamente ―Pero, aquí entre nosotras, amo a mis padres pero no son precisamente la compañía más divertida, si te soy sincera en lugar de distraerme de la situación solo hacen que la tenga más presente.

―¿Y tus amigos? ¿No vienen a visitarte?

―No tengo muchos amigos, y mis amigas más cercanas llevan meses viajando, así que no recibo muchas visitas, pero hablamos mucho por teléfono ―reparó riendo levemente.

―Eso suena a aburrimiento extremo ―concordé.

―De no ser por las visitas de mi novio, creo que ya hubiera entrado en coma ―comento rodando los ojos.

―Oye picarona, te lo tenias guardadito, nadie con novio puedo estar tan mal ―Tal vez yo no tuve la mejor de las experiencias amorosas, pero no por eso iba a ser una aguafiestas.

―Él es genial, es mi mejor amigo, pero también tiene sus obligaciones no puede pasársela metido aquí.

―Creo que a mi madre le están haciendo lo mismo que te hicieron a ti ―decidí comentarle. ―¿Sabes? Al verte, me distes muchas esperanzas, espero que mi madre quede tan bien como tú.

―Al menos serví de algo, desde que estoy enferma no me he sentido lo que se podría decir útil.

De repente, fuimos sorprendidas por una enfermera que entro al cuarto empujando un carrito.

―¿Señorita, qué cree que hace aquí? El horario de visitas acabado hace horas ―Fue lo primero que dijo al verme.

―Lucy, déjalo pasar por esta vez, de no ser por esta chica en este momento se te habrían complicado un poco las cosas conmigo.

Ante aquellas palabras y luego del breve relato que explicaba mi presencia en la habitación, la enfermera cambio su semblante por uno más amable, pero de igual manera se mantuvo firme.

―Aunque fue un acto muy oportuno de tu parte muchachita, igual tendré que pedirte que te retires ahora, como ya dije no estamos en horario de visitas y además no eres pariente directa, así que por favor retírate, tengo que chequearla y darle sus medicamentos ―expuso de manera disciplinada y diligente.

Me guió hasta la puerta y me despedí con la mano de la amiga del turbante, ella me devolvió el gesto, aunque casi ni lo vi, la puerta se cerro en mi cara con la velocidad de un parpadeo.

―De nada ―grite para que la enfermera escuchara a través de la puerta, ¿al menos pudo darme las gracias no? Lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar a la sala de espera, luego de aquella confusión, contaba con que alguien por fin me diera una noticia de mi madre.

Para cuando estuve de regreso, Rachel se encontraba en la sala de espera, al verme se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia mí con expresión de impaciencia.

―Bruji no lo vas a creer, me paso algo muy loco…

Intente contarle sobre mi acto heroico, pero ella me interrumpió.

―No es momento para cuentos chinos Karen, ven conmigo, me acaban de decir que tu madre salió de cirugía y tienen que hablar contigo.

**. . .**

A veces a una no le da tiempo de alegrarse por la solución de un problema porque inmediatamente la vida se encarga de recordarte que tienes otros en puerta sin resolver y que necesitan ser atendidos. Mi madre, según sus médicos, había salido bien de su operación y tenía probabilidades altas de recuperarse por completo, saberlo para mí fue un alivio, en cuanto pude verla no había despertado y en su cabeza cargaba un turbante de ventadas que se veía bien firme, Rachel y su madre nos hacían compañía en la habitación y el panorama parecía menos gris.

Rachel dejo el cuarto un instante para ir por una chuchería de la maquina expendedora y cuando regreso me pidió que saliera un momento con ella, y en el pasillo me contó que Nicole la había abortado en la resección de la clínica, la noticia me cayo como un balde de agua fría ¿Cómo sabía Nicole que estábamos en esa clínica? ¿Para qué me buscaba? ¡Era de madrugada!

Dejo a Rachel con un mensaje para mí, diciendo que debía encontrarme con ella a más tardar una hora porque el Señor S. solicitaba verme con urgencia. Al principio la idea de irme y dejar a mi madre recién operada se me hacia imposible, me negaba a hacerlo, nada podía ser tan importante que no pudiera esperar hasta que amaneciera al menos.

―¿Por qué esa cara, Rach?

Mi amiga se había quedado con una expresión pensativa en el rostro.

―Se que no es lo quieres oír, pero yo creo que deberías ir al encuentro ―Respondió seria.

―Pero Rachel…

―Karen, es mejor no tentar a la suerte.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Este hombre taaan generoso ―alargo las palabras sarcásticamente ―No parecer ser de las personas a las que les guste esperar, mejor es que vayas, nunca se sabe con que te puede salir un cobrador.

Rachel hablaba por experiencia propia, ya que, debido a la ludopatía de su padre su familia se fue a la bancarrota , y su madre y ella pasaron por muchas dificultades debido a todas las deudas que él dejo.

―Cuando se trata de dinero la gente no espera Karen, si ese Señor estuviera dispuesto a esperar hasta mañana no habría mandado a esa chica a averiguar donde estábamos en plena madrugada, debe ser importante, ¡Ve! o quien sabe con que pueda salirnos el bondadoso benefactor.

―Pero ¿y si es…

―Ya había tardado mucho ¿no crees? ―apuntó adivinando mis preocupaciones, y compartiéndolas ―Algo que teníamos muy claro las tres era que ese dinero no era nuestro, y que más temprano que tarde tendríamos que rendir cuentas por el.

―Tienes razón ―acepté―Sera mejor saber de una vez como cumpliremos nuestra parte del acuerdo.

―En cuanto mamá tome sus medicamentos caerá como un plomo, ve tranquila, yo la distraigo mientras ―explicó y me pico el ojo. ―¡Anda! al mal paso darle prisa.

―Intentaré regresar lo más rápido posible ―Aquella era una reunión con un fin concreto, así que alargarla más de lo necesario no estaba entre mis planes.

**. . .**

―¿Me estuviste siguiendo o qué? ―Le pregunté enojada a Nicole mientras caminábamos rumbo a la oficina del Señor S.

―No seas tan dramática, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que acosarte ―Me respondió un tanto fastidiada por mi tono ―Me dijiste donde vivías ¿recuerdas? Fui a búscate allá y tú vecina me dijo que estaban aquí, he ahí mi gran trabajo detectivesco.

Traía puesto un abrigo largo de color negro y de uno de los bolsillos del mismo se hizo con una caja maltratada de cigarrillos, sacó uno y lo encendió con un yesquero rosado, raro contraste a mi parecer.

―¿Quieres uno? ―Me ofreció luego de soltar el humo― A ver si nos relajamos.

―¿Nos? ―resalte con sarcasmo.

―Pasan de las 2 de la mañana, mon cher ¿No crees que yo preferirá estar haciendo otras cosas en lugar de mandados? ―contestó, siempre con aquella tranquilidad desconcertante y fría.

―No entiendo, porque no se puede hablar con ese Señor en una hora normal sino en medio de la noche.

―Estas hablando de tu nuevo jefe, ya te acostumbraras a sus exigencias, a sus horarios, recibe a la gente en la noche porque durante el día casi nunca está en la ciudad ―Me explicó.

―¿Por qué?

―No me corresponde decírtelo.

―Como si ya la situación no fuera extraña también te vas a poner en el papel de misteriosa ―Me queje. ―Tampoco me puede decir ¿En qué trabajare? ―indagué bufando.

―No lo se ―respondió sencillamente.

―¿Tú que haces para él? ―Seguí preguntando, estaba algo nerviosa aunque no sabía bien porque, y hablar ayudaba a matar el tiempo durante el recorrido.

―Yo hago lo que él me pida, Karen. ―dijo sin modificar un ápice el tono.

―Un barril de petróleo es más claro que tú, Nicole ―solté aburrida. ―Termina de darme el cigarro ―Al final cedí, quien quitaba y el cigarrillo me ayudaba con la tensión del cuello.

Mi pálida acompañante me extendió la caja para que me sirviera junto con el fuego, en cuestión de nada estaba exhalando el humo al frío aire de la noche.

―¿Tienes mucho tiempo trabajando para él? ―reanudé mi interrogatorio.

―Mi madre tiene más ―contestó con la mirada seria fija hacia adelante. ―Fue por ella fue que comencé a trabajar para él.

―Debe ser un fastidio andar de mensajera ¿Verdad? ―comenté intentando empatizar ―Sería una lata tener un trabajo como el tuyo, tengo el sueño súper pesado, no se si podría andar rastreando gente en medio de la noche.

―A veces toca ―mencionó. ―Yo hace mucho que deje de dormir.

La miré mosqueada por la frase, definitivamente a Nicole le faltaba un tornillo, y yo como si nada fumándome un cigarro a ver si terminaba igual.

―Cuando te conocí me dijiste que no te llevabas bien con tu madre ¿Tiene algo que ver con el trabajo?

―¡Vaya, vaya! Alguien a estado prestando atención, con razón tienes tan buenas notas ―resaltó riendo levemente ―Acertaste, el trabajo es el principal problema entre mi madre y yo, tuvimos, bueno tenemos, un gran conflicto de intereses.

―¿No querías hacerlo? ¿Te obligo? ―¿Por qué le estaba preguntando eso? ¿Por qué soy tan metiche?

Ella me dedicó una mirada que no supe como interpretar, para luego regresar sus ojos al camino.

―Te contaré una historia―anunció repentinamente ―Una vez conocí a una chica con muy mala suerte ―empezó con su narrativa en tono neutral ―Su padre, era bueno con ella, pero estaba enfermo, era heroinómano ―No se a qué venía el bello cuento pero la escuche atenta ―Su madre también lo era, con la diferencia de que ella no quería a su hija, porque desde un principio jamás la deseo. Cuando la muchacha era una niña, unos hombres entraron a su casa y se llevaron a su madre a la fuerza, él papá no hizo nada, porque gracias a la droga casi no quedaba nada de él, tenía muchas deudas con él hombre que le conseguía la heroína y al no tener plata para pagar, esa persona decidió que sería su mujer quien saldaría sus compromisos, y él estaba tan mal que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba cambiando una vida por basura.

La niña quería mucho a su padre, y solo hacia lo que él le decía que lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor, le pasaba sus jeringas y limpiaba sus desastres, creía que eso estaba bien. Entonces una mañana, sin más, lo encontró con los ojos cerrados… y frío, y cuando sintió su pecho supo que papá ya no estaba, que solo había quedado el envoltorio sobre el sofá, su madre ahora tendría que ocuparse de ella a su pesar y le dio muy mala vida a la niña. Cuando creció entendió que su madre se estaba vengando de su padre, y la venganza era contra ella, al parecer no había nadie más cerca en quien descargar tanto dolor. Esa chica paso por muchas cosas, y por cada una de ellas culpo a su madre, a la mujer que le dio la vida y que una vez quiso, era a quien más odiaba, porque un día la madre hizo con su hija lo mismo que su marido había hecho con ella, dio vida por vida.

A ese punto del relato ya habíamos llegado al callejón donde se encontraba la oficina del Señor S. y yo estaba absorta en la historia de Nicole, tanto, que ni me di cuenta cuando llegamos.

―¿Y qué paso con la chica? ―pregunté muerta de intriga.

―Se pudrió, cual tronco hueco ―contestó, ya estábamos a pocos metros de la puerta. ―Le quitaron todo, no quedo nada de ella y termino llenándose de rencor, y envidiaba la suerte de los demás, se volvió una versión mejorada de su madre, más vengativa.

―¿Por qué? ―indagué temerosa de la respuesta.

―Porque no corto el circulo, siguió vendiendo vidas ―dijo estando paradas frente a la puerta de la oficina, la cual tocó ―Se dedicó a jugar con el destino de los demás como habían jugado con el de ella, era lucrativo, pero no lo hacia tanto por el dinero, era más un ajuste de cuentas con Dios; él solo le dio mala suerte y eso era todo lo que ella tenía para dar a los demás ―explicó, para luego agregar a manera de jovial sugerencia ―Por eso hay que evitarla en los callejones, al igual que los gatos negros.

―Nicole ―sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi columna vertebral al escuchar la ultima parte del relato y el sonido que hacia la persona al otro lado de la puerta para abrirla ―¿Quién es esa chica? ―tragué mi expectativa ante la respuesta junto con mi saliva.

―Si volvemos al principio de la historia ¿Cuál de nosotras dos es la que se lleva mejor con su madre?

―Yo ―respondí, mi estomago se había cerrado por completo.

―Hay tienes tu respuesta.

A partir de esas palabras sentí que el humo que salía de su boca me golpeaba en la cara con una gran verdad que yo ignoraba, y cuando se abrió la puerta sentí una opresión aun más fuerte en el pecho, que la garganta se me secaba y que algo de mí se dispersaba… abandonándome.

Fue entonces cuando llego la oscuridad y yo desaparecí.


	7. ¡Frena!

_Nota de la Autora: A partir de aquí la narración deja de ser en 1ra persona para pasar a 3era persona hasta el final del fic. Espero que disfruten este capitulo._

**Capitulo seis: ¡Frena!**

Todo es risas y diversión hasta que el celular empieza a sonar a volumen estéreo mientras intentas dormir.

—¡No voy a contestar! Me niego a contestar —masculló Victor Stone, dueño del endemoniado aparato que interrumpía su sueño.

La negativa del moreno a contestar, al parecer, solo hacia que el móvil sonara con mayor insistencia, y aunque no era así, era como si repicara más fuerte, pero claro, todo tiende a escucharse más fuerte cuando la cabeza está a punto de explotarte por la resaca. Al darse cuenta que el celular había ganado aquella batalla, se removió perezoso entre las sabanas, se estiró y se rascó con parsimonia la cabeza mientras se incorporaba.

—¡Voy, voy! —Le gritó al teléfono en medio de su leve inconsciencia matutina. Se levantó de la cama y por fin calló el aparato —_Alo… _

—_¿POR QUÉ TARDASTE TANTO EN CONTESTAR?_

—_Vuelves a gritarme y apagaré el maldito teléfono_ —amenazó a su nervioso interlocutor.

—_Como que amanecimos de buen humor _—Se burló la voz del otro lado.

—_Logan, estoy en piloto automático porque en este momento debería estar pasando mi resaca, así que dime para qué me despertaste._

—_Este… bueno… Dick y yo necesitamos transporte _—respondió nervioso el muchacho, como quien le cuenta a sus padres que hizo algo malo y necesita que ellos lo arreglen.

—_¿Estas de joda, verdad? Garfield, son…_ —Tan rápido como pudo revolvió las cosas que había dejado sobre la mesa donde estaba su celular y verifico la hora en cuando encontró su reloj —_¡Las 8 de la mañana! ¡Tan solo he dormido 3 horas! No hay fuerza en el mundo que me saqué de mi casa a esta hora y menos a manejarles a ustedes._

—_¡Es algo de vida o muerte! Nos despertamos en un motel de mala muerte con mujeres que no conocemos y debemos desaparecer antes de que despierten._ —chilló el joven desesperado.

Victor se estrujó los ojos con cansancio.

—_¿Te olvidas de que hay algo llamado chofer? ¿Taxi?_ —mencionó el moreno como si estuviera dándole una lección a un niño pequeño.

—_No pensamos llegar a nuestras casas así, Víctor._ —dijo seriamente.

Victor soltó una carcajada al instante imaginándose la escena —_Deben verse como la mierda_ —Se mofó —_Está bien, ya salgo a buscarlos, pero me compraran el desayuno_ —Puso de condición.

—_Te lo daré en la boca si tú quieres, pero ven de una vez _—suplicó Garfield Logan por última vez.

—_¿Quién es tu papi?_ —Se divertía torturando a su amigo.

—_Ya soné bastante gay con la ultima frase, por favor no le des más motivos a Dick para reírse de mí._

—_Ahora ¿quién es el gruñón? Siempre recuerda la regla numero 1º hermano: Tienes que divertirte _—Y dicho aquello colgó. —_Pero también debes ser el primero en correr _—dijo para sí mismo yendo a prepararse para sacar a sus amigos del aprieto.

El moreno apretó un botón del pequeño control blanco junto a su cama y automáticamente las persianas de las cortinas se abrieron para dar paso a la luz del día, iluminando el santuario de un campeón.

—_Magnus ten a mi bebé en la puerta, salgo en 15 minutos _—informó al mayordomo a través del transmisor de su habitación, antes de entrar en la ducha.

Victor Stone llevaba, lo que se podría decir, la vida soñada de muchos. Era portador de un apellido con mucha influencia, ya que formaba parte de una de las familias más potentadas de la sociedad de San Francisco, así que dinero y posición social, por mucho eran cosas que le sobraban. Poseía una mente brillante e ingeniosa que lo llevaron a consagrarse como primero de su promoción en el prestigioso instituto privado en donde paso sus años escolares, y aparte de los triunfos académicos también era destacado en los deportes, más que todo en sus favoritos; futbol americano y baloncesto. Para sus padres él era su mayor orgullo.

Para los que no conocían su vida a profundidad, Victor Stone simplemente era **"Él chico"**, porqué Victor lo tenía todo: Fuerza, inteligencia, excelente porte y gusto para vestir, la sonrisa más sensual sobre el planeta, y por supuesto, el auto. Él era el tipo de hombre por el que la mayoría de las mujeres se levantan por las mañanas con ganas de ser la mejor versión de sí mismas solo para que él les dedicara una mirada, por quién se sometían a la cera caliente con una sonrisa y procuraban peinarse antes de salir, y por eso mismo Victor Stone era un rompecorazones profesional.

—_¡Voy saliendo, Dick! ¡Maldición! No tengo un cohete en la espalda_ —respondió exasperado el celular por la insistencia de los dos amigos.

—¿No comerá nada? —preguntó amablemente una de las muchachas del servicio al verlo bajar las escaleras.

—No Brigitte, tengo prisa, gracias por preguntar —Le dijo caballeroso como de costumbre, guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole.

Siguió su camino dejando a la chica suspirando y abrazando con fuerza las toallas que llevaba en las manos.

—Su auto, Señor —dijo el mayordomo a Victor cuando este llego a la puerta principal, haciéndole entrega de las llaves.

—Gracias Magnus, y por favor, solo Victor, hombre —pidió por millonésima vez.

El mayordomo solo le sonrió y le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza a manera de despedida. Él llevaba años trabajando en casa de Los Stone, desde antes que Victor naciera, este le tenía confianza y siempre intentaba que no le tratara con tanta formalidad.

Victor ingreso la dirección que le habían dado sus amigos al GPS de su auto, y luego de disfrutar del sutil ronroneo del vehículo al encenderse, arrancó a sacar de apuros a Logan y Grayson.

_«Estoy afuera»_ Le mandó en un mensaje a Garfield una vez que llego al motel en el que se suponía estaban esos dos.

La descripción que le había dado su amigo por teléfono era bastante exacta, aquel lugar era una ratonera en el centro de la ciudad, en un sector prácticamente lleno de nigthclubs, bares de cuarta, y moteles no muy diferentes a ese.

—Hay que verle la cara a la borrachera que tendrían esos dos anoche para terminar aquí —analizó con el ceño fruncido, echándole una mirada al lugar desde el auto.

De repente se sobresaltó al escuchar como alguien intentaba abrir la puerta trasera del carro.

—¿Qué coño…?

De inmediato volteo pensando que seria un asaltante, porque es lo primero de lo que estas pendiente cuando estacionas un ultimo modelo en una zona como aquella, pero al ver de quien se trataba no hizo más que echarse a reír.

—¡Deja de reírte y abre la puerta! —gritó Garfield Logan lo suficientemente fuerte para que Victor escuchara a través del vidrio del carro.

Aquella visión era demasiado buena para ser verdad según Victor. Garfield estaba envuelto con un cubrecama que tenía un estampado floral de muy mal gusto y Richard andaba en calzoncillos, camisa y calcetines en medio de la calle, no podía, Victor simplemente no podía contener la risa.

—No me importa que te rías de mí hasta que muera ¡Solo abre la maldita puerta! —secundó el pelinegro.

El moreno no podía hablar por las carcajadas y sus ojos estaban llorosos de tanto reír, así que con el poco control que le quedaba quito lo seguros de las puertas para que entraran.

—Nunca dejaras que olvidemos esto ¿cierto? —indagó Dick sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

—Jamás, eso puedes apostarlo —alcanzó a decir Victor. Se recupero de su ataque de risa y puso en marcha el auto nuevamente para sacar de ahí a su par de locos.

**. . .**

—¿Aun nada? —preguntó Kory ansiosa, estaba parada detrás de la computadora dando pequeño saltitos nerviosos mientras involuntariamente se mordía un mechón de cabello.

—Ya va, aun no abre —intentó calmarla Karen, quien estaba sentada en la computadora revisando su correo para ver si había recibido el tan esperado email, aunque su estado de nervios no era muy diferente al de Kory.

Pero cuando por fin la bandeja de entrada se abrió las esperanzas de la chica volvieron a desinflarse.

—Nada —informó a Kory, hundiéndose en la silla por la depresión.

—¿Cómo que nada? Déjame ver.

La incrédula pelirroja dio la vuelta, sorteando las demás computadoras del cyber café para asegurarse de que su amiga no le estuviera tomando el pelo.

—¡No puede ser! Ya han pasado siete meses ¿por qué no han respondido todavía? —chilló Kory retirándose la flequillo de la frente en un claro gesto de frustración.

—Habrá que seguir esperando —sentenció la pelinegra dando por cumplido el uso de la computadora.

Fueron a pagar por el tiempo de uso del aparato, de mala gana porque había sido un gasto que no había generado ninguna satisfacción.

Rachel las esperaba en una mesa no muy lejos del mostrador tomándose un té, en cuanto vio las caras de sus amigas cuando estas se acercaron dedujo que no había buenas noticias.

—Déjame adivinar ¿nada? —inquirió lanzándoles una mirada perspicaz.

—¿Te lo dijeron las sobras del té? —soltó Karen sarcástica, dejándose caer en la silla frente a Rachel, estaba molesta.

—Yo bien les dije, que esperaran, pero nunca me hacen caso —Le reprochó la pelinegra a sus amigas dándole un ultimo sorbo a su té.

—Y tú no puedes dejar de tener la razón por un minuto ¿Verdad Bruji?

—Obviamente no —dijo esbozando una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa. —Te compre el pie de banana que me pediste, Kory. —Cambió de tema pasándole el dulce a su amiga.

—Gracias —habló la chica de ojos verdes alegremente, quitando el envoltorio del manjar rectangular que tanto le gustaba. —¿Y aoga? ¿Qué haguemos? —preguntó con las mejillas llenas de pie.

—Tenemos que ir a al super, no hay nada en la casa —contestó Karen pensando en su refrigerador lleno de telas de araña.

—Y hay que pasar por la biblioteca devolviendo estos libros —mencionó Rachel levantando una bolsa que tenía junto a ella y que se veía algo pesada. —Yo debo sacar otros ¿Y ustedes?

—Sí, necesito otro ejemplar sobre circuitos —recordó Karen.

Kory negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, ya que tenía la boca llena.

Una vez que terminaron su conversación, cada una agarró su bolso, Rachel los libros y salieron del local. Para las chicas, aquella situación era injusta y desesperante, hacía ya mucho tiempo que habían enviado la solicitud de la beta para la universidad a la que tanto deseaban asistir y aun no recibían ninguna respuesta, ni positiva, ni negativa.

Karen, Rachel, Kory, a pesar de todas las dificultades, se graduaron de la preparatoria con las más altas calificaciones de su grupo, merito aun más grande por haber estudiado en un plantel muy descuidado por el gobierno. Una vez graduadas y con la mayoría de edad cumplida decidieron dejar a sus familias para mudarse juntas a un modesto departamento que rentaron en el centro de la ciudad, de esa manera, se independizaron, porque necesitaban vivir más cerca de la universidad publica donde se habían matriculado, y más allá de eso, porque tenían un secreto que debían guardar con mucho recelo, y la vida en familia les dificultaba mucho esa tarea.

La transición, aunque un alivio, fue un poco triste para Kory y Rachel, pero luego se acostumbraron rápidamente a los beneficios de vivir solas, y de todas maneras visitaban a sus familias seguido.

Karen en cambio, no pasó por las nostálgicas despedidas de los padres cuando los hijos parten a la universidad, ella ya llevaba algún tiempo viviendo sola, porque una semana después de que a su madre la operaran de un tumor cerebral, la mujer murió. Ella ocupó la casa donde vivió con su madre hasta que un día, luego de la graduación, insistió como loca que mudarse de aquel lugar, en alejarse de todos, y fue entonces que, junto con sus amigas, buscó un sitio nuevo para vivir la vida que les había tocado.

Pero luego de cinco años fuera de casa, las chicas habían encontrado un nuevo sueño. La universidad a la que asistían no era mala, y tenía lo necesario, pero ellas estaban cansadas de vivir con lo necesario, por eso se atrevieron a poner sus ojos en una de las instituciones más prestigiosas y costosas de California, El Complejo Universitario Sander Schwartz, la USS, porque a ese lugar asistían todos los que aspiraban a ser alguien en la vida, y ya que no contaban con el dinero necesario para cubrir la matricula, optaron por pedir una beca; una vez que vieron que cumplían con todas las exigencias académicas obligatorias en la solicitud, pero luego de siete meses sin respuesta, sus ánimos empezaba a decaer un poco.

**. . .**

—Por favor, por favor, explíquenme otra vez como fue que terminaron semidesnudos en mi auto —pedía Victor sin  
poder dejar de burlarse de sus amigos.

—Para mí que esas chicas nos pusieron anfetaminas en los tragos, Dick —dijo Garfield, como siempre pensando que todo es atentado cuidadosa planeado.

—Viejo, por favor —replicó sarcástico el conductor —Cuando me fui de la discoteca ambos tenían un cigarrillo de marihuana en la mano y una nota loca, ahora no me vengas con que a los inocentes pajaritos los drogaron y violaron unas malas, malas chicas.

—Oh sí, eran muy malas —comentó Richard sonriendo de medio lado con picardía.

—Eres un asqueroso, perro, pervertido, Grayson —Le dijo el moreno mientras le revolvía el cabello.

—Oye, oye, cuidado con el peinado —Le advirtió Dick bajando el tapasol para poder verse en el espejo incorporado al mismo.

Richard Grayson y Garfield Logan, eran los mejores amigos de Victor, y con su misma reputación. Richard, apodado Dick por una razón que poco o nada tenía que ver con su nombre, era él más tranquilo de los tres, su personalidad era cautelosa, lo cual le daba un aire de misterio que actuaba como un imán con las chicas. Era ordenado, meticuloso y observador, cualidades casi indispensables que debía tener un estudiante de criminología como lo era él. Su estatura era promedio, tenía la piel blanca sonrosada, ojos azules de mirada indiferente y cabello negro, el cual siempre estaba cuidadosamente engominado, y nunca se le veía a Dick Grayson sin sus enigmáticos lentes oscuros, ese era su sello personal.

Garfield, poseía la personalidad más alegre y bromista del trio, alegaba que a las damas les encantaba reír, y aparentemente era cierto, porque su acto de príncipe dulce y encantador las derretía como mantequilla, pero corría el rumor de que el galán de cuento se transformaba en una bestia salvaje al anochecer, así que más que nada todas se morían por verificar la información, a pesar de que Garfield se hiciera el desentendido cada vez que le sacaba el tema, sonriendo con la inocencia propia de un cínico. Los estudios realmente no eran su fuerte y de sus amigos era el más bajo, aunque junto a Victor la verdad es que cualquier se veía bajito. Su cabello era rubio, perfectamente desordenado, sus ojos de color verde y su gesto algo aniñado.

Así eran ellos, los tres mosqueteros, uno para todos y todos para uno. Amigos inseparables y cómplices casanovas.

—Al menos pudieron encontrar sus celulares —Le vio Victor el lado positivo a la situación, sabía que por lo menos Richard, jamás soltaba ese aparato. —Pero apestan a maquillaje barato y pachuli.

—Lo se, nos urge un baño —concordó Dick incomodo con el aroma de su piel.

—Y las billeteras, aunque sin dinero, por supuesto —apuntó Garfield de manera graciosa. —No importa, me consuelo tan solo con haberla encontrado, esta me la regalo mi madre —explicó metiéndose la cartera en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

—Den gracias que se me ocurrió traerles la muda de ropa que siempre dejan en mi casa —resaltó Victor, mencionando que algo en su cabeza le dijo que debía llevarla. —Aunque debo decir que ese cubrecama te sentaba muy bien Gar, las flores te dan carácter.

Él y Richard emitieron una sonora carcajada, en tanto el eludido se cruzaba de brazos sin verle la gracia al comentario.

—Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, Dick no paraba de apurarme y no encontraba nada, saben que yo por las mañanas no funciono —Se defendió el rubio. —Muero por darme una ducha y tengo ganas como de vomitar —agregó sintiendo un mal saber en la boca.

—Llegas a vomitar mi tapicería y te daré tal patada en el trasero que te partiré la pelvis, así que ni lo pienses Logan —Le amenazó el moreno con mucha, mucha, seriedad.

—Okey, no te esponjes, solo te falta instalarle una vagina al carro y llamarlo Sandra —Se burló el ojos verdes del cuidado que le ponía su amigo a los autos.

Victor intento golpearlo sin mucho éxito, porque tenía que concentrarse en el camino mientras Garfield escapaba a sus golpes y le decía que lo dejara en paz y no le brindaría el desayuno.

**. . .**

—A lo mejor no leímos bien la fecha de respuesta —caviló Karen, poniéndole pañitos calientes a sus ansias enfermizas.

—Leímos esos papeles más de cien veces, Karen —dijo Rachel, cortando la justificación de la morena.

Esta le dedicó una mirada de _«Eres un gran apoyo, Rachel»_, que igual la pálida chica no vio por estar oculta tras el periódico que leía mientras caminaban por la acera.

—¿Y si nuestras solicitudes se perdieron en el correo y nunca las recibieron? ¿Y si no calificamos para la beca? ¿Y si la lista de espera es enorme y estamos de ultimas? —Se preguntaba Kory, hablando con tal velocidad que apenas se le entendía lo que decía. Cuando ella estaba nerviosa solía hablar mucho y muy rápido.

—Y luego yo soy la negativa —Se escucho la monótona voz de Rachel detrás del periódico. —Escuchen esto: En un pueblo de Brasil murió un hombre aplastado por una vaca, dice que el animal estaba pastando en una colina sobre la cabaña de una familia, se le enredaron las patas y cayó del montículo atravesando el techo de la casucha y aplastando al sujeto. —Les leyó a sus amigas.

—A un hombre lo mato una vaca ¿Y eso nos hace sentir mejor por? —preguntó Karen de inmediato mosqueada por el relato amarillista.

—¿Por qué somos afortunadas de que en San Francisco no haya pastizales con vacas suicidas? —intentó hallarle una moraleja a la historia, a veces la pelirroja no comprendía el sentido del humor de Rachel.

—Las probabilidades de que caiga una vaca del cielo y te mate son casi nulas, chicas, si ha este hombre lo aplastó un animal obeso, entonces nosotras tenemos más que posibilidades de ser aceptadas en la USS —explicó la pelinegra pensando que el punto del relato era obvio.

—Con nuestra suerte, de seguro nos aplasta también una vaca —argumentó Karen.

—¿En California las vacas vuelan? —preguntó Kory de repente.

Karen y Rachel rieron, y la primera se posiciono frente a la de ojos verdes caminando de espaldas.

—Tú siempre con tus cosas de cabeza de zanahoria —Le dijo entre risas.

—Yo diría que mi tono es más cereza —examinó Kory con mirada pensativa.

—Karen camina bien —Le ordenó Rachel incomoda por su andar de espaldas. —Te puedes tropezar.

—Relájate Bruji, solo estoy…

Dejo de hablar Karen cuando sintió que tropezó con algo que no pudo ver. La chica cayó de espaldas, dio una vuelta canela hacia atrás y rodó hasta terminar en medio de la calle que estaban por cruzar.

—¡Karen! —Exclamaron Rachel y Kory —¡Karen párate! ¡Quítate del medio!

—Estoy bien por si les importa —decía aturdida por el porrazo.

—¡Victor frena! —Le gritó Garfield, al que el moreno no paraba de molestar y no prestaba mucha atención al camino.

—¿Por qué si está en verde? —preguntó el piloto sin entender la alarma.

—¡Coño, que frenes! —exclamó Dick quitándose los lentes para ver mejor —¡TE VAS A LLEVAR A ESA CHICA POR DELANTE!

Victor se percató de lo que pasaba cuando quedaban pocos metros entre él y la persona que vio tirada en la calle, así que asustado hundió el freno como si quiera que su pie perforara el automóvil.

—¡KAREN! —gritaron las dos chicas.

—¿Qué… AAAAAAHHHHH… —gritó Karen al ver que un auto venia hacia ella a toda velocidad.


	8. De divas y bailarinas

**Capitulo siete: De divas y bailarinas.**

—Oh…por…Dios —dijo Victor pasando el shock, palabra por palabra, luego que el auto se detuviera de golpe.

—Eso fue intenso —dijo Garfield, él cual había terminado en el piso del asiento trasero gracias al brusco frenazo.

Los tres se quedaron un momento en silencio, pasando el susto y rogando que a la chica no le hubiera pasado nada.

Kory y Rachel fueron corriendo a auxiliar a Karen, quien también se encontraba en un breve estado catatónico, no todos los días estaba a punto de ser atropellada por un auto, y este auto en particular había llegado muy cerca, se detuvo justo enfrente de ella, dejándole el corazón bombeando a mil por hora.

—¡Karen! —exclamó la pelirroja acuclillándose a su lado. —¿Estas bien?

—Por todos los cielos, te dije que no caminaras para atrás como si tuvieras cinco años —decía Rachel en medio del temor de que a su amiga le hubiera pasado algo —¡Karen, habla! ¿Te hiciste daño?

Karen sacudió la cabeza un poco, espabilándose y volviendo a la realidad.

—Es…estoy bien, no me paso nada —disipó las preocupaciones de sus amigas.

Victor sacó la cabeza por la ventana para averiguar que había pasado.

—¡Hey! ¿Todo bien por allá? —preguntó elevando el tono para que las chicas escucharan.

Escuchar aquella voz masculina y despreocupada más que tranquilizar a Karen, solo hizo que se enfureciera. Se levantó del pavimento en un movimiento que provocó que sus amigas dieran un paso hacia atrás, fue entonces cuando se encontró con la mirada de Victor, y de inmediato pensó que se veía igual que el típico sujeto rico e imprudente.

—¿Acaso aprendiste a manejar jugando maquinitas? ¡Casi me matas, idiota!

Victor se sorprendió ante la actitud de aquella mujer.

—Creo que eso dolió, Gar —Le dijo Dick al rubio, burlándose de la cara que había puesto Victor.

Nadie insultaba la manera de conducir de Victor Stone, nadie, y menos una loca de cadena que sabía Dios de donde había salido.

—¿Yo casi te mato? ¿Qué hacías tú tomando el sol en medio de la calle? Hubiera ocurrido una tragedia si no freno a tiempo.

¿Ah? ¿Ahora la culpa era de ella? Ese sujeto tenía que estar bromeando.

—Pudiste frenar mucho antes, da gracias que los frenos de tu auto respondieron, porque a esa distancia pudiste haber derrapado —discutió Karen, odiaba a esos tipos que se creían dueños de las calles y que todo lo resolvían con sonrisitas, y estaba segura que estaba ante uno en esos en ese preciso momento.

—¿Escucharon amigos? Ahora la señorita quiere darme una lección de manejo, mejor vuelve a la acera, cariño, y déjame pasar —respondió el moreno con socarronería, mandando la caballerosidad por el caño, todo lo que él sabía era que la luz estaba en verde y ella se atravesó, fin de la historia. Ninguna mujercita iba a venir a enseñarle leyes de transito.

—Exacto nenas, háganse a un lado, mi amigo no necesita que una falda le enseñe a tomar el volante —Se unió Garfield a la discusión saliendo por el quemacocos del automóvil.

—Esta es una discusión sin sentido —murmuró Rachel frotándose las cienes. —Debimos tomar a Karen y corren antes de que abriera la boca —Le dijo a Kory.

—¡Hey tú, la de negro! ¿Tienes teléfono? —Le gritó el rubio a Rachel siempre tomándose todo como un juego.

Eso provocó una carcajada por parte de sus compañeros.

Rachel desfiguro su cara en un amago de sonrisa forzada —Lo siento, no tengo, pero si tuviera no se lo daría al tonto en la parte trasera del auto —respondió con acido sarcasmo.

Garfield cambio su sonrisa de canchero por un ceño arrugado ante las risitas de sus amigos.

—Creo si tendremos que llamar a emergencias después de todo, el ego de Gar acaba de ser herido de bala —habló Dick, Garfield lo miró como si quisiera darle una patada —¿Por qué no aprenden de esa linda pelirroja? Mírenla, calladita, ella de seguro es sensata y acepta que su genero no fue hecho para conducir —agregó el pelinegro, bajándose los lentes y guiñándole un ojo a Kory.

—¿Insinúas que las chicas manejan mal? —intervino Kory por primera vez, aquel trio de cretinos hacían que el color del cabello se le fuera a la cara por el enojo.

—Se pueden romper una uña cambiando la velocidad —Le respondió él de lentes oscuros con el mayor cinismo.

A Kory se le cayó la mandíbula de la indignación.

—¿Ustedes que se han creído? —empezó a decir Karen, esos tres la tenían fuera de sí con esa actitud burlona.

—Las mujeres manejan mal, es una hecho científico, tiene mal el sentido de la orientación, sino como explicas que tú terminaste tendida en un cruce —manifestó Victor, se estaba divirtiendo mucho vacilando aquel trio.

Karen abrió los ojos del tamaño de platos, ese comentario había hecho que terminara de perder la paciencia, mientras los chicos seguían con su absurdo juego, Karen tomó una roca del camino y de un saltó se subió al capo del auto.

—¿Acaso estas loca? ¡Bájate de mi capo! —Le ordenó Victor enseriándose. Él en un principio quería ser amable, pero no soportaba a ese tipo de mujer que se creían unas sabelotodo altaneras.

—Es un lindo auto que lastima que este lleno de basura —Se mofó la de ojos verde olivo, en un tonito inocentón —¿Qué tal si hago que el auto convine con el dueño, chicas? —preguntó sonriéndole a sus amigas.

—Porque como somos chicas sabemos de combinaciones —dijo Rachel pretendiendo un tono de niña boba.

—Tienes razón amiga —aceptó Kory imitando la manera de hablar de su compañera.

Dichas aquellas palabras Karen se agacho y con la piedra le hizo una gran raya a la pintura, al hacerlo el metal emitió un chillido que perturbo hasta a los peatones que se habían detenido a mirar el espectáculo.

—¡Suficiente! ¿No te bajas, loca? Pues yo te voy a bajar —sentencio el moreno bajándose rápidamente del carro, dando un portazo una vez afuera.

Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, querían ver que tanto daño había hecho la temeraria, sí, pensaban que Karen era temeraria, porque había que tener valor para enfrentar la furia de Stone luego de hacerle eso a su "bebé".

Victor tomó a Karen bruscamente por la cintura y la bajo de su auto, ella protesto de inmediato y empezó a forcejear, pero era en vano, Victor era mucho más fuerte que ella.

—¡Suéltame bruto! —Le exigió.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tú no te bajaste de mi auto cuando te lo pedí —explicó él con calma.

—¡Déjala en paz, gorila! —exclamó Rachel yendo a ayudar a su amiga.

Pero Garfield tuvo lo que creyó era una idea genial, le hizo una señal a Dick que este comprendió al instante y entre los dos neutralizaron a las fierecillas restantes. Garfield sujeto por la cintura a Rachel y Dick del mismo modo a Kory.

—Se esta revolviendo mucho Vic, dale lo que quiere de una vez —dijo el ojos verdes, teniendo sus problemas para mantener agarrada a la de pelo corto.

—Bueno de alguna manera tengo que cobrarme la ralladura del carro —opinó el grandote con tranquilidad, dándole la vuelta a Karen, para dejarla frente a él y pegarla a su cuerpo —Esos bonitos labios deberían hablar menos y ser usados para lo único que sirven en verdad.

Agarró a su presa por la nuca y descaradamente la beso.

—¡No! ¡Bastardo, suéltala! —gritó Rachel, a quién era difícil hacerla perder así los estribos.

—¿No te encantan cuando dan pelea, Dick? —mencionó Garfield, aunque realmente no le gustaba tener que esforzarse tanto.

—Mejor les damos sus dosis para que no sientan celos de su amiga —apuntó Dick.

Ambos hicieron lo mismo que su amigo al principio, y besaron al par de bellezas que tenían atrapadas.

Kory fue la primera en reaccionar y darle un fuerte empujón a su captor, así que su beso no duro mucho.

—¡Toma tu dosis! —exclamó la pelirroja dándole un gran puñetazo en la nariz a Richard.

—Me rompiste la nariz ¡Me rompiste la nariz! ¡Y MIS LENTES! —gritó este desde el suelo, muy exasperado.

—Da gracias que no te dejo peor, amigo —Le dijo Kory mirándole desde arriba con altanería.

Rachel logró meter su pierna entre ella y él chico, mandándole a volar de una patada, y roja como un tomate por la vergüenza le volteo la cara de una cachetada dejándolo medio inconsciente sobre el automóvil. Karen por otro lado fue más práctica y separó a su captor de ella con un eficaz rodillazo en la entrepierna, Victor de inmediato la soltó para tomar sus joyas de la corona con una mano, mientras su cara se contraía por el dolor.

Las chicas quisieron decirles algo más, pero en ese momento escucharon unas sirenas acercándose, de seguro alguien había visto el alboroto y había llamado a la policía, ellas de inmediato salieron corriendo para desaparecer de la escena, ya habían tenido antes problemas con la policía y no les provocaba volver a ver a los chicos de azul. Los tres muchachos las imitaron, subieron rápidamente al carro y Victor arranco, dándose a la fuga, dejando la calle como que ahí no había pasado nada.

**. . .**

Victor, Richard y Galfield, llegaron a cada del primero hechos polvo, ni siquiera fueron por el desayuno que le habían prometido al moreno por sacarlos del apuro. De inmediato fue al estudio de Victor, donde solían pasar la mayor parte del tiempo y cuestión de nada Garfield y Richard se tumbaron en los muebles gigantes y acolchados, emitiendo quejas de dolor.

—¡Helga! —gritó el dueño de la casa.

Helga era el ama de llaves, y casi una segunda madre para Victor, confiaba mucho en ella y le tenía un gran cariño. La mujer no tardo en responder al llamado, era bajita y algo regordeta, con un rostro maternal y siempre peinada con un firme moño tipo bailarina, en a la habitación y saludo amable, pero su alegre gesto mutó a uno de error cuando vio las caras de los amigos de su querido Victoriano, como solía llamarlo.

—Jesús, María y José ¿Qué les paso? —preguntó la mujer horrorizada.

—Es una larga historia Helga ¿Nos traerías unas bolsas con hielo? Por favor —Se limito a decir el joven sin entrar en detalles.

—Ustedes nunca aprenderán a dejar de meterse en líos de faldas —dictamino, porque si de algo ella estaba segura era de que todos los conflictos de aquellos tres tenían que ver con mujeres —Y hoy no es precisamente el día para verse en ese estado.

—¿De qué hablas, Helga? —sintió curiosidad Victor.

—Ya lo veras —dijo de manera misteriosa antes de salir a buscar las bolsas de hielo.

Victor solo sonrió, algo se traía entre manos esa mujer.

—Esa Helga —murmuró, luego se dirigió a sus amigos —¿Cómo va la nariz, Dick?

—Aparentemente no está rota, pero me duele horrores —respondió el muchacho dolorido, con el arco de la nariz morado. —Esa pelirroja si que tenía la mano pesada, hasta los lentes me rompió, y eran los Prada ¡Diablos! —Se quejo recordando lo que le había costado encontrar un par que le gustara.

—Supéralo Dick, solo eran unos lentes, puedes comprarte otros cuando quieras, en cambio yo no creo poder reemplazar mi cachete —decía el ojos verdes tocándose donde habían quedado marcados los dedos de su agresora.

—Dejen de llorar, ya están grande para eso —dijo Helga cuando estuvo de regreso y los escucho quejarse. —pónganse esto, se sentirán mejor.

El rubio y el pelinegro sintieron un gran alivio cuando el frio llego a las zonas afectadas.

—Gracias —dijeron ambos reconfortados.

—Por favor Helga, también prepáranos algo de comer, aun no desayunamos por nuestro pequeño percance —pidió el grandote cariñosamente.

La mujer sonrió y de inmediato salió a pedir que les hicieran un buen desayuno.

—Se me había aliviado el dolor de cabeza de la resaca, pero ahora volvió con más fuerza —comentó Victor frotándose las cienes.

—Y supongo que es más fuerte si te acuerdas que tu carro tiene una raya que surca todo el capo —resaltó Garfield hablando de más como siempre, y por eso se gano un codazo de Richard en su costado izquierdo.

—¿También me vas a lastimar tú? —Se quejó.

—Te lo mereces por bocón —argumentó él de la nariz herida. —No te podías quedar con la puya de que la pelito corto te dijera tonto ¿verdad? —Le reprochó.

—Oye no es mi culpa que te golpearan, yo no te obligué a besar a esa pelirroja —Se defendió Garfield —Victor fue el que comenzó, y yo solo aproveche que, a pesar de todo, estaban muy buenas las tres —soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Yo no comencé nada, la que comenzó fue esa loca mujercita peleonera y no me iba a dejar joder por ella y sus grandes ínfulas, ella en su interior sabe que tuvo la culpa de todo, por torpe seguramente, pero es de ese tipo de mujeres que creen que se le debe dar la razón en todo y de mí no iba a conseguirlo porque no tenía la razón y por ser una maleducada, yo pretendía ser amable pero ella fue la que se puso bruta —explicó el de ojos negros para que quedara bien claro que no le daba la gana que "ella" se saliera con la suya.

—¿Qué esperabas, viejo? De seguro eran unas arrabaleras del centro ¿qué educación iban a tener? —razonó Garfield sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto. —Pero admítelo, eran guapas.

Victor se encogió de hombros pretendiendo no haber notado ese detalle, pero luego compartió una picara sonrisa cómplice con su amigo.

—¿Se pueden saber de quienes están hablando?

Se escuchó preguntar una voz apacible que venía de la segunda puerta que daba acceso al estudio, Victor la reconoció de inmediato y se volteo para llevarse una agradable sorpresa.

—¿Cuándo llego la mujer más bella de todo San Francisco? —inquirió mostrándole una gran sonrisa a la eludida, ya había descubierto cual era el misterio de Helga.

La chica fue hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo, estaba feliz de volver a ver su novio después de un mes estando de viaje. Sí, como todo buen rompecorazones Victor tenía novia, su legal y totalmente seria novia y prometida, la mujer que se llevaba todas las miradas envidiosas de las demás por poder pasearse a sus anchas con aquel trofeo que era Victor Stone, la dama perfecta y educada que él consideraba digna de admiración, y su nombre era Sarah Jonson.

Ella poseía un cuerpo esbelto y delicado, su color era tostado y su piel suave y tersa, usaba el cabello en un clásico corte por los hombros este era liso y de color café oscuro que junto con su color de piel hacían un contraste excelente con sus ojos azul cobalto. Sarah planeaba obtener un Master en Diplomacia y Relaciones Internacionales, además de su Licenciatura en Historia en la USS, universidad a la cual asistía con su novio, los amigos de este y sus mejores amigas, y además tenía una exitosa carrera como modelo, motivo por el cual solía viajar mucho.

—No sabes como te extraño en el trabajo —manifestó a Victor terminando con el abrazo —Te traje un regalo.

Víctor tomó la bolsa y sacó una elegante botella de perfume que se veía muy costoso, para probarlo se hecho un poco en el dorso de la muñeca y lo olfateo, identifico la fragancia al instante, era una de sus favoritas.

—Mi chica sabe lo que me gusta —dijo volviéndola a abrazar —No tenias que molestarte Sarah.

—Lo hago con el mayor placer —reveló sonriendo ampliamente —Pero ¿de qué hablaban? ¿Y que le paso a ustedes dos? Lucen como si los hubieran arrastrado con fuerza.

—Mas o menos eso fue lo que paso —contestó a manera de saludo el pelinegro.

—Ustedes siempre metiéndose en líos —sentenció negando vehementemente con la cabeza —A ver Victor Stone ¿Qué hiciste mientras estuve fuera? —interrogó lanzándole una mirada furtiva al moreno.

—No hice nada malo, me porte muy bien, fui casi un santo. —respondió Victor mirando con ojitos de cachorro a su querida novia. Luego la abrazo por la cintura y la empezó a mecer con él.

—¿Por qué debería creerte? —siguió ella fingiendo estar molesta, aunque con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro.

—Porque me quieres —aseguró el fortachón —Y se que quieres un beso.

Sarah no opuso resistencia, anhelaba un largo beso de bienvenida.

—Y el premio a la pareja más cursi es para… —habló Garfield como si fuera el presentador de los Oscars, había mucha miel flotando en el ambiente.

—Añoras mi felicidad —Se limito a decir un sonriente Victor.

—Bueno, no lo hará por mucho tiempo, Vic —alegó Sarah soltando una risilla.

—¡SORPRESA! —exclamaron un par de alegres rubias asomándose por la puerta.

Garfield y Richard sobresaltados dieron un brinco en los cojines del sofá.

—¿Quién está feliz de verme? A ver ¿quién? —exigía saber la rubia de cabello más largo utilizando una melosa voz a la vez que se arrojaba sobre su novio.

—Yo estoy feliz de verte, yo, YO —respondió Logan al instante, abrazando a la chica que se había posicionado sobre sus piernas y besándola repetidas veces.

—¿Qué rayos te paso en el rostro, mi Dicky lindo? —interrogó con exacerbaba preocupación la otra rubia, de cabello más corto y voz chillona.

—¿Te molestaría obviar ese comentario, mi vida?.—dijo este tratando de esquivar la explicación y le hizo una señal a su novia para que se sentara en sus piernas.

—Espero que esto no te lo hayas hecho en un bar —apuntó l a rubia seriamente. —Mi novio no debe andar en público haciendo escándalos.

Tara Markov y Kristen Altobelli, eran respectivamente las novias de Garfield y Richard, ambas rubias y de ojos azules, pero igual había notorias diferencias entre Tara y Kristen. Tara usaba el cabello largo hasta la cintura y era una chica menuda, bastante delgada y sin curvas, en cuanto a su personalidad era muy alegre, despreocupada y espontanea, a veces algo ansiosa, su estilo guardaba relación con las tendencias hippies aunque sin perder el glamour, ella también era modelo igual que Sarah. Kristen por su parte tenía un cuerpo torneado por sus intensas rutinas de ejercicio, y siempre llevaba un perfecto bronceado artificial, Kristen era cantante pop, su carrera comenzó a los seis años y desde ahí no había parado, cantaba música genérica y pegajosa, **Kitten** era su nombre artístico, y aunque su voz no era excepcional, montaba grandes shows con elaboradas coreografías, poseía una personalidad caprichosa y consentida, estaba acostumbrada a siempre tener lo que quería y se preocupaba mucho de su imagen pública.

Por sus trabajos las chicas viajaban mucho, lo que le daba mucho espacio a sus novios para ponerse creativos así que cada tanto les caían de sorpresa para mantenerlos vigilados.

—¿Qué tal Sydney? —Se intereso en saber Dick.

—Oh estupendo, bebé, localidades llenas —Le contó Kristen con los ojos brillantes de ambición. —Estoy exhausta por dar tantos autógrafos.

Kristen se acurruco en el pecho de su novio y este empezó a jugar con su cabello, la chica a veces exageraba con respecto a su fama, pero él prefería no mencionarlo. Junto a ellos Tara y Garfield no paraban de besarse.

—Este par lo que necesita es un cuarto, Vic —dijo Richard al moreno señalando con el pulgar a la pareja rubia.

Ante el comentario Tara se bajo de encima de Gar y se sentó a su lado, dejándolo respirar.

—Es que es mucho tiempo de abstinencia —aclaró Tara jugando con los rizos de su novio.

—Tranquila osita, hay mucho más Gar que amar más tarde —Una cosa era segura, nadie le subía más el ego a Garfield que su novia.

—Nos hubieran dicho que llegaban hoy, las habríamos ido a recoger al aeropuerto y hubiéramos planeado una salida especial —habló Victor con serenidad —Deberíamos salir a cenar los seis esta noche.

—Ay no Victor, cena no, en Paris solo estuve en cenas de etiqueta y me atiborre de comida que no me gusto del todo, quiero hacer algo divertido para variar —exigió Sarah con cara de fastidio.

—Oigan, un hombre me dio un panfleto en el aeropuerto promocionando una discoteca del centro que aparentemente esta muy de moda, deberíamos ir a bailar un poco —sugirió Kristen meneándose divertida.

—Sabes que odio bailar —protestó el pelinegro.

Richard iba mucho a discotecas con sus amigos, pero no era un gran bailarín, era más del tipo de chico que se quedaba sentado o recostado en alguna parte del local, tomando un trago y siendo admirado por su aire indiferente.

—Por favor Dick no seas aburrido. —Se quejo su novia.

—A nosotros nos parece una gran idea ¿Verdad osito? —secundo la moción la de largo cabello.

Garfield tan solo asintió sonriente.

—Entonces saldremos a bailar esta noche —certificó Victor.

Nadie puso ninguna objeción.

**. . .**

La noche cayó en San Francisco y con ella despertó la vida nocturna de la ciudad, se veían las brillantes luces de los edificios y autos, los vestidos cortos y los tacones altos. Las tres parejas se encontraron en el lugar que había dicho Kristen, el nombre del local era **"El Infierno"**, y Victor pensó que tal vez el sitio chocaba con el estilo de sus novias, pero ellas habían decidido ir ahí y por la larga fila que había para entrar se veía que la gente la pasaba bien. Entraron rápido, gracias a una generosa propina dada al portero.

En lo que entraron las chicas dejaros los bolsos en una mesa y sin perder tiempo se dispusieron a bailar con sus galanes. Después de varias horas de baile decidieron sentarse a tomar unos tragos, esa disco tenía algo extraño, las mesas estaban unidas por un camino que se conectaba con una gran tarima en el centro de la discoteca, pero le restaron importancia al detalle y pidieron sus bebidas, mientras tomaban se pusieron a conversar animadamente, hasta que de repente se apagaron las luces y se prendieron las del camino de las mesas y las del escenario en medio de la disco, dirigieron sus miradas anonadadas hacia quien iluminaba un reflector, se diría que mágicamente apareció un hombre musculoso y apuesto sobre el escenario, tan solo llevaba puesto una pantalón negro muy ajustado que resaltaba sus atributos y una pajarita en su cuello. Las chicas no dijeron nada, pero no podían quitarle la vista de encima, Victor se dio cuenta de esto y frunció el ceño, Sarah sonrió para sí misma, adoraba verlo celoso.

—Damas y caballeros —empezó a hablar el hombre usando un micrófono —Distinguida clientela, ha llegado la hora de que El Infierno les presente su mayor atracción, las tres magnificas, las diosas de este averno, ellas surgen de las tinieblas para adueñarse de sus sentidos, mujeres sostengan a sus hombres, compañeros ustedes sujeten sus pantalones —hubo una risa general luego del comentario. —Si sufren del corazón tomen su medicina, sin más preámbulos les presento a: Raven, Star y Lady Bee.

Termino su presentación y dio un salto fuera del escenario recibiendo los aplausos de las chicas del lugar. La música empezó a sonar, haciéndose más fuerte de a poco, el piso de la tarima se abrió y surgieron tres tubos fluorescentes, de cada uno estaba colgada ágilmente una mujer y el humo las envolvía.

—_Hay solo dos tipos de personas en el mundo _—comenzó a cantar la chica del medio con un registro de voz increíblemente sensual —_Las que entretienen y las que observan_ —bajo del tubo dando vueltas en él, agarrada con una sola mano, las otras dos chicas hicieron lo mismo.

Caminaban lentamente entre la niebla artificial, iluminadas cada tanto por un fugaz haz de luz, provocadoras y misteriosas.

—_Bien baby, yo soy una chica del espectáculo._

Las chicas se señalaban a sí mismas coquetamente.

—_No me gusta el asiento de atrás, tengo que ser la primera _—cantaba haciendo preámbulo la enigmática mujer —_¡Aquí yo soy la líder! Tengo la última palabra._

Las tres estiraron sus brazos hacia arriba y del techo se desplegaron lo que parecían ser telas transparentes.

—_Soy como un petardo ¡Los hago arder! Cuando comienzo el show._

Fue como si pasara un fuerte viento y el humo se disipara de repente, las misteriosas bailarinas se sujetaron velozmente de las telas colgantes, envueltas por una lluvia de chispas de bengalas y las luces puestas en ellas dejándose ver por fin, se trataba de tres hermosas chicas haciendo acrobacias en el aire, usando cada una un traje brillante y revelador, la cantante que se encontraba en el centro, llevaba un sujetador sin tirantes con escote en forma de corazón y un bikini, el conjunto era de escarcha dorada, no llevaba más nada puesto pero su piel parecía estar recubierta por piedras preciosas. La que se encontraba del lado izquierdo estaba vestida con un leotardo de latex negro, también sin tirantes que solo cubría desde el inicio de su busto hasta su zona intima y sus piernas estaban cubiertas por medias caladas igualmente negras. A la derecha se encontraba la que llevaba el mismo tipo de top que la del medio, la diferencia radicaba en que ella traía una especie de mini falda, y llevaba puestas medias de encaje, todo su conjunto era de color violeta.

Lo más llamativo de las tres eran sus largas cabelleras hondeando en el aire y el hecho de que cubrían sus rostros con antifaces del mismo color que sus diminutos trajes, con la diferencia que el de la de negro tenía algunas plumas del mismo tono oscuro.

—_Siento la adrenalina moviéndose por mis venas, luces sobre mí y estoy lista para domar, soy como un actor, la pista de baile es mi escenario así que mejor estar listo, espero que sientas lo mismo_ —cantaron al unisonó.

Y se dejaron caer de las telas, provocando que el público se quedara sin aire momentáneamente, pero antes de llegar al suelo se detuvieron sujetándose con fuerza de la tela, quedando boca abajo y con las piernas extendidas hacia afuera.

—_Todos los ojos en mí en el centro de la pista, igual que en el circo_ —cantaron las tres cambiando de posición ágilmente dirigiendo sus miradas seductoras hacia la gente

—_Cuando agito mi látigo todo el mundo se estremece_ —La chica de dorado saltó de su tela al escenario desplegando un látigo que sonó con fuerza haciendo a las personas dar un brinco en sus asientos —_No te quedes ahí de pie mirándome, sígueme y muéstrame que sabes hacer, everybody let go, hagamos que esta pista de baile sea como un circo _—pronunció envolviendo su dedo índice, como insinuando que fueran hacia ella.

Las otras dos chicas se le unieron en la pista y de fondo se escucho una risa burlona que se iba apagando lentamente, mientras que las bailarinas hacían como si se mofaran de aquellos que no podían tocarlas.

—_Solo hay dos tipos de chicos ahí afuera, los que pueden estar conmigo _—volvió a entonar la del centro y las tres desplegaron sus piernas completamente en el suelo, quedando quebradas —_Y los que me tiene miedo_ —pronunció mirando altaneramente a la concurrencia, sonriendo de lado. —_Así que baby, espero que hayas venido preparado_ —cantó mientras cambiaban a una posición acuclilladas y de perfil, muy atractiva —_Tripulo un barco fuerte, así que ten cuidado._

Volvió a agitar el látigo hábilmente y cuando este regreso lo sostuvo sobre su cabeza.

—_Soy como la maestra de ceremonias, atraigo los focos, soy como un petardo ¡Los hago arder! Cuando comienzo el show _—repitieron yendo hacia los bati-tubos.

_"Siento la adrenalina moviéndose por mis venas, luces sobre mí y estoy lista para domar, soy como un actor, la pista de baile es mi escenario así que mejor estar listo, espero que sientas lo mismo"_

Se movían con vertiginosa velocidad en la barra, giraban, subían, bajaban, y era torturador verlas y preguntándose ¿cómo podían sostenerse?

_"Todos los ojos en mí en el centro de la pista, igual que en el circo"_

Se sujetaban con tan solo una mano.

_"Cuando agito mi látigo todo el mundo se estremece"_

La morena del medio hizo un truco con el látigo en el tubo, lo envolvió a este, se sujeto a la barra con su entrepierna y empezó a dar vueltas en el tubo agarrándose del látigo.

_"No te quedes ahí de pie mirándome, sígueme y muéstrame que sabes hacer, everybody let go, hagamos que esta pista de baile sea como un circo"_

Dieron unas últimas vueltas hacia abajo y de la base del tubo se impulsaron hacia la pista deslizándose sobre sus rodillas, se levantaron con un solo movimiento usando sola las puntas de sus pies.

_"Let's go"_

Indicaron mirando serias al público, iniciando una coreografía con pasos rápidos y complicados llenos de movimientos de cadera y de pecho muy sensuales.

_"Déjame ver que sabes hacer"_

Los hombres del lugar las silbaban y aplaudían totalmente excitados, las chicas no paraban de moverse y de hacer acrobacias.

_"Estoy llevando esto como si fuera un circo, así que no te quedes ahí de pie mirándome, sígueme y muéstrame que sabes hacer, everybody let go, hagamos que esta pista de baile sea como un circo"_

Para terminar, fue casi un acto imperceptible, las tres rasgaron la parte superior de sus trajes quedando totalmente expuestas y tan rápido como lo hicieron echaron sus melenas hacia adelante para cubrirse, hicieron una inclinación hacia el publico y por el mismo hueco del que salieron, desaparecieron, dejando atrás una cortina de humo. Toda la discoteca estallo en un enorme alboroto, pidiendo más, claro esta, aquel aquelarre era liderado por los hombres.

Victor había quedado totalmente fascinado por las strippers, en especial por la mujer dorada, su piel parecía de oro y su voz era hipnotizante, nunca había visto una maravilla como aquella, no paraba de preguntarse como sería tocarla, sentir su aroma y que te cantara al oído, lo que el no sabía era que esa misma mañana él mismo había tenido a esa mujer de oro entre sus brazos e incluso había probado sus labios como tanto deseaba hacerlo en ese momento.

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora: Bueno aquí los dejo con otro capitulo en cual descubrimos un poco más de la trama, dejare algunas aclaraciones para que no haya confusiones:_**

**_*Sarah Jonson es Sarasim del episodio "Cyborg el bárbaro" y Kristen Altobelli es Minina._**

**_*Y la canción es Circus de Britney Spire._**

**_Es todo ¿Qué les pareció? díganme :3 ¡Disfruten su lectura!_**


	9. Fuera de escena

**Capitulo ocho: Fuera de escena. **

Encerrarse en el baño era lo único que se le ocurría para escapar. Quería correr, pero no sabía a donde, quería gritar, pero no tenía a quien, y de todas maneras estaba consiente de que nada de eso resolvería sus problemas, pensaba que la mejor solución, la más efectiva, era la muerte. Cuantas ideas no le venían a la cabeza cada vez que se encontraba sentada sobre el inodoro, abrazando sus piernas y viendo con mirada perdida la pintura desteñida de la pared, muchísimas opciones, tenía pastillas, tenía jeringas, tenía un cinturón, navajas y la voluntad de hacerlo; repasaba una y otra vez lo que debía hacer pero terminaba por no hacer nada por alguna estúpida razón, tal vez su madre, a lo mejor algún vestigio de orgullo o por el contrario un asomo de cobardía, optaba por meditar sobre ello y dejar el agua del lavabo correr.

En pocas horas tendría un examen, pero repasar para el como lo había planeado se había vuelto una misión imposible, veía las guías desparramadas en la cerámica del baño diciéndose así misma que era hora de estudiar, pero su cuerpo no se movía, el quería seguir allí, vuelto un ovillo intentando recuperar un poco de paz, era inútil, en ese estado jamás lograría concentrarse y su desvelo había valió madres. Aunque por otro lado, igual no hubiera dormido esa noche temerosa de que las pesadillas la atacaran.

_Aquella noche tenía trabajo y le habían ordenado ser muy buena porque de ella dependía cerrar un trato, al cliente le habían dado a escoger y Rachel fue la que más le gusto. No hubo demasiado juego previo, ni chucherías, el hombre fue directo al grano tratándola como si fuera un trapo entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación._

_—¿Estas sana? —preguntó el hombre, levantándola por un brazo, haciéndole daño._

_—El Señor ya le ha dicho que sí —respondió Rachel sin mirarlo, usando un tono distante._

_—Solo quiero que lo confirmes, porque si me llega a pasar algo tú serás quien lo pague —Le advirtió amenazadoramente tirándola sobre la cama._

_Rachel asintió levantando la mirada hacia él, que era grande, con una cantidad asquerosa de músculos que se veía que habían recibido ayuda de esteroides, su rostro poseía facciones toscas y su cuello era surcado por una gran cicatriz. Ordeno a Rachel que se desvistiera, y ella obedeció manteniéndose en aquel estado taciturno, a penas término la tomó de los brazos y la dejo boca abajo sobre el colchón._

_Una lagrima silenciosa huyo de los ojos índigo de la muchacha que mantenía un semblante imperturbable mientras sentía una gruesa mano con anillos que la recorría con torturadora lentitud haciéndola sentir el ser más insignificante sobre la faz de la tierra y la porquería más grande también. Mientras algunos exigían que ella no se perdiera de nada, este prefería que no se moviera, ambas situaciones eran igual de horribles._

_Entro en ella usando dos dedos, provocando que enterrara la cabeza en el colchón embargada de dolor y soltara un jadeo agónico._

_—Como te gusta ¿no? —dijo con voz empoderada entretanto la masturbaba sin delicadezas._

_Rachel no podía dejar de quejarse, avergonzada de su propia voluntad mermada, le habían enseñado que ese tipo de insinuaciones no se respondían y que debía doblegarse a lo que fuera. Pero lo peor vino cuando por fin retiro los dedos y la follo, con violencia y sin miramientos, sepulto las manos en la piel translucida de las caderas de la chica, sujetándola con fuerza, ella hizo lo mismo rodeando su cabeza con los brazos, ocultándose. La habitación pobremente iluminada se lleno de gritos afligidos que provocaban un malsano placer al perpetrador. Le pegaba con la mano completamente abierta y Rachel se preguntaba cuándo se detendría._

_Él acabo y el forcejeo se detuvo, cansado cayó sobre la espalda de Rachel respirándole con fuerza cerca del cuello, ella permanecía con los ojos muy abiertos, aun con la cara oculta, el sudor de él le chorreaba por la espalda y ella estaba aterrorizada, respirando con agitación._

_Cuando él recupero el aliento, se levantó y se vistió, durante ese tiempo Rachel permanece en la cama con el rostro sin expresión como si estuviera en coma. El Señor S. entra, pregunta por el servicio, y el cliente al no tener quejas termina cerrando el trato y pagando la considerable tarifa que el Señor S. cobraba por la compañía de **"Raven"**._

Cientos de recuerdos la atormentaban por las noches, quitándole el sueño, dejándole ojeras, con la mano metida bajo el chorro del grifo trataba de calmarse con la sensación del agua. Se pasó la mano mojada por la cara para espabilarse, ya había perdido mucho tiempo divagando, pero esa era la única vía de escape que más o menos resultaba.

Cerró la llave del lavamanos, se levanto del inodoro y se estiro, algunos huesos le sonaron, recogió sus guías y salió del baño, ya eran las 5am.

El pequeño apartamento que compartía con sus amigas aun estaba oscuro y frio, salió del pasillo en donde se encontraba las puertas de las habitaciones y el baño, iba a instalarse en el sofá a terminar de repasar de una buena vez, pero en cuanto entro a la salita encontró a Karen instalada en la cornisa de la ventana, esta estaba abierta y ella se fumaba un cigarrillo, exhalaba y veía como el humo en el espacio se volatizaba.

—Creí que estabas dormida —dijo Rachel revelando su presencia.

Karen volteo a verla y le sonrió.

—Yo pensaba lo mismo respecto a ti —respondió dándole otra fumada a su cigarro. —¿Qué haces por ahí?

—Mañana tengo examen —Rachel se detuvo un momento, se acordó de la hora y recapacito —Quise decir hoy, hoy tengo examen.

—¿Estudiaste?

—Sí, pero hasta ahora no he logrado repasar —contestó enseñándole las guías.

—¿Quieres uno? —Le ofreció Karen a su amiga, al no tener más nada que decir.

Rachel se acercó a ella y de la caja que Karen le tendí a saco un cigarrillo, lo pego del que la morena tenía encendido hasta que prendió.

—Odio ser tan débil —dijo Rachel con la mirada puesta en la estampa gris de la ciudad que le ofrecía la ventana. Siempre recordaba que más de una vez le dijo a Karen que dejara de fumar, que era de débiles mentales, pero bueno, el tiempo pasa, la paciencia se agota y las malas costumbres se pegan. —Me odio.

—Yo te amo —mencionó Karen levantando la mirada hacia Rachel que estaba parada junto a ella.

Rachel le dedico una mirada lacónica sosteniendo su cigarrillo a un lado.

—Y yo a ti —respondió volviendo a ver por la ventana.

—¿Tuviste una noche difícil? —preguntó la morena.

—Lo habitual, supongo —respondió la pelinegra sin ánimos.

Karen bajo la mirada para examinar a Rachel, llevaba puesta una bata corta y eran notorios los hematomas que le surcaban los muslos.

—Deja de verlos, es incomodo —pidió ella en un tono algo irritado —Con verlos no desaparecerán.

—Todo es culpa mía, Rach —sentencio Karen con ganas de echarse a llorar.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco —Siempre dices eso cuando no has dormido nada —indicó sin alterar el tono.

—Solo quería ayudar a mi madre, pero nada resulto como lo esperaba y todo se fue al carajo.

—Yo le compre una casa a mi mamá con dinero que no era mío y que estaba segura que no traería cosas buenas, Karen, pero lo hice porque quise, porque me dio la gana, y tengo que asumir las consecuencias por ello.

—Pero fui yo la que llego con la idea…

—¡Por que estabas desesperada! —Exclamó Rachel fastidiada —No podemos volver atrás, no tenemos una maquina del tiempo para ir a decirnos a nosotras mismas: Les van a partir el culo, no lo hagan. Fuimos con todo hacia lo desconocido por nuestras familias, y tú eres implacable, lo volverías hacer, hubieras matado gente por salvar a tu madre, no es tu culpa que muriera, y no es tu culpa lo que nos pasa, porque no es tu culpa que vivamos en un mundo cruel y que las cosas sean difíciles cuando eres pobre —vislumbró para Karen, porque ella no la culpaba de nada, ella simplemente asumía y pensaba fríamente.

La pálida chica se arrodillo junto a su amiga, y poso la cabeza en su regazo, ambas arrojaron los cigarrillos a punto de acabarse por la ventana. Karen acaricio la cabeza de Rachel como si se tratara de una mascota, ella sabía que todo lo que Rachel había dicho era verdad, pero nunca lo había terminado de aceptar y ese peso jamás se alejaba lo suficiente de ella.

—Estoy cansada —dijo Karen sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Rachel —pero no puedo dormir, es un cansancio tal que no me deja dormir —admitió por todas las vueltas que daba en la cama muerta del sueño, pero siempre acababa desvelándose.

—Me pasa casi igual —combinó la de ojos índigo, por todas esas noches en las que se sentía vacía y se preguntaba de dónde sacaría fuerzas suficientes para seguir con ese trajinar absurdo que era su vida, con esos intentos por salir de la necesidad agobiante, simplemente fuerzas para continuar con la rutina que trataba de creer que la llevaría a algún lugar mejor.

—¿Deberíamos despertar a Kory? —inquirió la morena, cambiando de tema bruscamente, como siempre hacia para no dejar que las cosas tomaran más cuerpo.

Vio el reloj de la pared, eran casi las 6 y tenía clase a las 7.

—Déjala que duerma un poco más, al menos ella si puede morirse por un rato —contestó Rachel relajada.

—¿Repasaras?

—No, estoy muy cómoda —dijo indicándole a Karen que no dejara de sobarle la cabeza, a pesar de estar arrodillada. —Y soy una genio.

Ambas rieron ante el comentario y se quedaron un rato más ahí, viendo como el apartamento se iluminaba poco a poco y la ciudad despertaba, disfrutando del breve momento de paz que les quedaba fuera de escena, porque todo era bello cuando estaban sobre el escenario, todo una mera ilusión, pero cuando terminaba el espectáculo era que comenzaba el verdadero infierno, donde no había reflectores ni aplausos, y donde los momentos de paz eran invaluables.

**. . .**

—Y de esa manera es que debemos proceder a resolver este circuito, usando La Ley de Kirchhoff —habló la profesora dando por concluido el ejercicio —Entonces, según lo que acabo de explicar ¿Qué son las leyes de Kirchhoff? —preguntó al grupo y espero no tener que mandar a responder eligiéndolos a dedo.

Karen levantó la mano.

—Bachiller —dijo concediéndole la palabra.

—Son dos igualdades que se basan en la conservación de la energía y la carga en los circuitos eléctricos —respondió con seguridad.

—Excelente respuesta —aprobó la profesora satisfecha —basados en lo que su compañera acaba de decir ¿De qué otra ley puede derivarse…

Alguien toco la puerta interrumpiendo a la profesora, ella indicó que por favor siguiera y una mujer entró, llevaba un sobre en la mano y por lo visto era una secretaria de la universidad.

—Disculpe profesora, pero necesito a la bachiller Karen Beecher —informó la recién llegada.

Al oír su nombre Karen se enderezo en su asiento ¿Para que la venia buscando esa mujer? La profesora entrecerró los ojos porque aquello no era usual, pero de todas maneras le ordenó a Karen que se levantara y saliera, la eludida hizo lo propio y luego de recoger su material abandono la clase siguiendo a la secretaria ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros.

Para su sorpresa, afuera del aula la esperaban Kory y Rachel, la segunda con una bata de laboratorio puesta, ambas tenían un sobre en la mano como el que la mujer le entrego a ella.

—Ahora les daré privacidad —dijo la de las encomienda, para luego girar sobre sus talones y retirarse por el amplio pasillo, en donde el sonido de sus tacones hacia eco.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Karen intrigada.

—Sabemos tanto como tú —respondió Kory, ya que a ella y a Rachel también las habían sacado de sus clases sin darles mayores explicaciones.

—Fueron por mí justo cuando estaba saliendo del parcial de laboratorio de fisiología ¿Por qué no fueron antes? —Se quejó, alguien tuvo la oportunidad de sacarla del examen y así darle más tiempo para estudiar y no lo hizo.

—Bueno ¿qué esperamos? ¡Abramos los sobres! —indicó Kory sonriendo emocionada y empezando a romper el papel.

Sus amigas la imitaron igual de ansiosas.

—Chicas… —dijo Karen con la vista pegada a la hoja.

—¿Si? —inquirieron ambas.

—¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo? —preguntó con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

—¡POR DIOS ES DE LA USS! ¡LO LOGRAMOS! ¡NOS ACEPTARON! —gritaba Kory sin importarle que estuvieran viendo clase en las aulas cercanas, simplemente no se lo podía creer.

—¡NOS ACEPTARON! ¡NOS ACEPTARON! —gritaba Karen uniéndose a los cantos de victoria de la pelirroja.

—Todos los que me dijeron que era una ilusa ¡PUEDEN IR MAMANDOSE UN REVERENDO HUEVO! ¡ME VOY DE AQUÍ! —Normalmente Rachel era la que se tomaba las cosas con calma, pero era demasiada la emoción como para quedarse callada, y en especial a ella, por lo competitiva de su carrera muchos le dijeron que no lo lograría.

Era algo irreal ver a las chicas saltando y bailando de felicidad en el pasillo vacío, tirando las libretas y las hojas al aire, gritando como locas, aquella era la mejor sensación del mundo, las habían aceptado, por fin estudiarían en la universidad que querían, se habían acabado los días de incertidumbre, de revisar el correo y encontrarlo sin esa tan anhelada información, de revisar los listados en internet y no ver sus nombres, ese momento era simplemente perfecto, nada podía arruinarlo, nada.

Las expectativas habían empezado a crecer, ese día tendrían que hacer muchas diligencias, pero felices de la vida las harían, retirarse de la universidad, solicitar sus papeles y records de notas, además de estudiar, porque la carta les indicaba que al día siguiente tendrían que presentar un examen extraordinario para terminar de asegurar su admisión, pero ya estaban adentro un examen sería pan comido. La alegría era demasiado grande, no se les borro la sonrisa de la cara en todo el día.

Sus compañeros compraron unas cervezas y brindaron por ellas en una pequeña fiesta de despedida improvisada que les organizaron, y ni siquiera el trabajo les podía quitar el buen humor, ese día no, ese día no les podían quitar nada, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo el vaso se veía medio lleno y la brisa se sentía rica.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: Si llegaste hasta aquí ¡Felicitaciones! y espero que hayas disfrutado tu lectura. Bueno, ahora quiero agradecer sus reviews, que me agreguen a favoritos y que me sigan, todo siempre es bien recibido.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? El que viene estará un pelo largo, tengo ganas de preguntarles algo xD ¿Por qué creen que la universidad se llama USS? respondan si quieren. **

**Bueno, besos, sigan bellos.**


	10. ¡Otra vez tú!

**Nota de la Autora: Mis agradecimientos a todos lo que me leen :***

**Para los que tenga curiosidad: USS es porque la universidad se llama "Universidad Sander Schwartz" y Sander Schwartz es el productor ejecutivo de la serie "Los Jovenes Titanes". ¡TA DA!**

**Bien, una vez develado el misterio las dejo leer con una recomendación musical: Stronger - Kelly Clarkson desde de los primeros ". . ."**

* * *

**Capitulo nueve: ¡Otra vez tú!**

—¿Le provoca algo más, Señorita Sarah? —indagó la empleada domestica de manera cordial y paciente, mostrando una sonrisa agradable.

—¿Crees que sería demasiado comer otro beigel con ajonjolí? —pidió Sarah la opinión de la mujer de manera juguetona.

—Un gustito una vez al año no hace daño —respondió esta manteniendo su semblante alegre. —Entonces ¿Le traigo otro? —La incitó la empleada como si ambas fueran un par de traviesas.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Sarah rápidamente sin dar tiempo a recapacitar —Y por favor ponle mantequilla. —dijo la morena usando la expresión de una niña pequeña.

La mujer suspiró —Que bueno es cuando está en casa, cuando no hay nadie es como si se ensuciara más rápido —comentó —Ya le traigo su beigel.

La Mansión Jonson solía ser un lugar habitado por los empleados de limpieza y demás, que cuidaban y mantenían la casa, pero solitario en lo que se refería a sus dueños. Robert y Mary Jonson, los padres de Sarah, al igual que su hija viajaban con frecuencia por placer o por trabajo. El padre de Sarah, Robert, era un militar retirado que tuvo una exitosa carrera en las fuerzas armadas, llego a ser General e hizo un trabajo ejemplar. El apellido Jonson remontada generaciones de una familia adinerada y de buena posición social, así que luego que Robert se retiro del ejército uso su fortuna tanto familiar como la que reunió durante sus años de servicio para abrir una gran industria productora de armas que tuvo mucho éxito dada la buena reputación de su dueño.

La producción de armamento era un negocio complicado así que Robert y su esposa se la pasaban en viajes y reuniones laborales, además de disfrutar del retiro del Señor Jonson. Eso sumado a la ajetreada agenda de modelaje de su hija daba como resultado una casa vacía por mucho tiempo.

Sarah era hija única. Su madre paso por muchas complicaciones para tenerla así que decidió que su familia sería pequeña, por tanto, siempre toda la atención en esa casa se enfoco en Sarah, en educarla, protegerla y consentirla ¿Y quién podría estar más protegido que la hija de un militar? Esto también lo fomento el hecho de que Sarah fue una niña enfermiza que sus padres consideraban frágil como una porcelana.

A pesar de todos esos privilegios de los que gozaba Sarah no era una chica engreída, distinta a lo habitual entre las muchachas de su posición, ella era una persona amable y compasiva, llena de sofisticación, la gente que trabajaba en su casa la querían muchísimo y se tomaban muy en serio la orden de sus jefes de cuidar a Sarah, cosa que a ella siempre le incomodo.

A ella le gustaba desayunar junto a la piscina, donde podía disfrutar de la calidez de la luz solar y recorrer el jardín con la mirada, mucho mejor escenario para empezar el día que el interior frío y antiséptico de la mansión. Mientras disfrutaba de su jugo de naranja y de la sabrosa brisa que traía la mañana, la portátil que tenía sobre la mesa empezó a sonar, la abrió y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su novio.

—Buenos días, preciosa —La saludó Victor con dulzura desde la ventana de la computadora.

—Tú siempre tan bello, buenos días —Le dijo de vuelta regalándole una gran sonrisa.

—Sabes que no se me escapa nada —Siempre Victor tan modesto —¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal tu mañana?

—Todo en orden, cariño —Le respondió con serenidad —Estoy desayunando…

—Aquí está su beigel, Señorita —dijo la domestica colocando la comida frente a la chica.

—Muchas gracias, Lucinda —dijo Sarah alzando un poco la voz para que la empleada la oyera, porque tan rápido como apareció, desapareció. —Veo que tú estas en lo mismo.

Victor se veía cómodo degustando lo que a Sarah le parecieron huevos benedictinos.

—Estos huevos benedictinos con tocino están exquisitos —La chica había tenido razón, sabía que esa era una de las comidas preferidas de su novio. —Helga cada día los prepara mejor.

Para ese par era habitual la escena de hablar por la computadora, Victor las adoraba.

—¿Iras hoy a la universidad? —preguntó el moreno con interés.

—Obvio, Victor —respondió ella como si la pregunta fuera completamente ilógica —Debo varios exámenes y tengo que buscar a los profesores para que me digan cuando los puedo presentar, también tengo que entregar dos trabajos y además el decano me informo que hay bajas en el equipo de porristas y debo hacer audiciones, así que hoy pondré anuncios en las carteleras para que las aspirantes se vayan preparando —explicó tratando de no parecer estresada. A Sarah se le podía estar cayendo el cabello por el estrés y la gente ni se enteraba.

—Suena a un día pesado.

—A mí me suena a un día con algo que hacer aparte de ser confundida con el mobiliario de mi casa. —Le espetó Sarah pacíficamente.

—Es que eres tan linda que cualquiera querría tenerte como parte de su decoración —dijo Victor, el comentario de su novia le había hecho gracia.

Sarah se cruzo de brazos y miro a Victor con una ceja levantada y los labios ladeados.

—Estoy bromeando, bebé —aclaró el de cabeza rapada —Solo no quiero que sobrecargues de trabajo tu linda cabecita.

—Gracias por la preocupación, amor, pero mi linda cabecita se encuentra muy bien y necesito ponerla a trabajar su algún día pretendo graduarme ¿No crees?

—Eso es verdad, bueno, termino de desayunar y te paso buscando —avisó.

—Te espero —canturreo la chica a la pantalla y luego puso un beso en sus dedos índice y anular los cuales pego de la imagen virtual de Victor.

_«No es nada personal huevos» _escuchó Sarah como Victor le hablaba a su desayuno, rodo los ojos y cerro la conversación. Iba a terminar de comer cuando Lucinda volvió a hacer acto de presencia, esta vez llevando cartas en sus manos.

—Le llego correspondencia, Señorita —informó —He separado las que son para sus padres y… —paró un momento para partir el fajito de cartas a la mitad —Estas son para usted —indico entregándole las cartas en su mano a Sarah —Iré a dejar estas en el despacho del Señor. —volvió a girar sobre sus talones y retirarse.

Sarah revisó las cartas despreocupadamente a la vez que le daba un mordisco al beigel, varias eran de agencias de modelaje felicitándola por su actuación en Paris y haciéndole propuestas de empleo, sonreía sin ganas y pasaba de ellas, después respondería con un cordial agradecimiento y un sutil rechazo, llego a la ultima carta y esta si llamo más su atención, rompió el sobre con algo de prisa y leyó ávidamente.

Una vez que termino de leer la carta, la releyó, y finalmente deslizo su mano por su frente echando hacia atrás su cabello y con desazón dejo salir un largo suspiro.

**. . .**

—No… puede… ser —alargó Karen sus palabras en tanto su rostro mostraba una expresión de asombro total.

El día había comenzado de una manera increíble, soñada. Las tres amigas estaban en su apartamento preparándose para su gran debut en la Universidad Sander Schwartz luego de haber tenido una noche agotadora por el trabajo y todos los conocimientos que tuvieron que refrescar para su examen de admisión. La casa era un caos de libros, calculadoras, guías, envoltorios de dulce (¿Cómo estudiar sin algo de azúcar para calmar la ansiedad y mantener activo el cerebro?) y demás papeles. La ropa volaba del closet en cuanto tuvieron que enfrentarse al milenario desafío femenino de vestirse, era una nueva universidad así que había que dar una buena primera impresión. Mientras se maquillaban y peinaban repasaban mentalmente todo lo repasable y se hacían preguntas entre si.

Salieron de su hogar a toda prisa para tomar el autobús sin contar con la sorpresa que las aguardaba frente al edificio. Tres quijadas cayeron al suelo cuando las chicas se encontraron con una hermosa y completamente nueva camioneta que había mandado la directiva de la universidad a recogerlas, era negra, relucientes y moderna, y el chofer iba de uniforme y lentes oscuros ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso? (Las podrían haber ido a buscar en bicicleta y ellas hubieran estado igualmente felices de no tener que tomar el autobús).

El viaje tuvo un nivel de comodidad superior, la camioneta era igual de linda por dentro que por fuera e inclusive era más grande de lo que parecía, los asientos eran acolchados, les ofrecieron un desayuno resuelto y delicioso ¡Con mimosa para beber! Y el aire acondicionado las había hecho olvidar el sofocante calor californiano, pero lo mejor fue cuando llegaron al campus, en cuanto se abrieron los portones dorados las chicas supieron que todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena.

—_Bienvenidas al Complejo Universitario Sander Schwartz, Señoritas _—dijo una voz desde un parlante que había en la parte de la camioneta donde las chicas se encontraban, dedujeron que debía ser el conductor el que hablaba con aquel acento elegante. —_Fundada en 1984 está noble institución se ha dado a la tarea de formar futuros lideres…_

No es que una reseña historia sobre la universidad no resultara interesante, pero a juicio de las tres amigas era mucho mejor lo que se veía por la ventana.

—¡Miren los jardines! —exclamó Rachel a punto de llorar de la emoción, ya se imaginaba echaba sobre aquel césped perfecto, cubierta por la sombra de los perfectos arboles, leyendo un perfecto libro.

—¡Y las canchas! ¡Hay canchas para todo! —secundó Kory en el mismo estado que su amiga pelinegra —Hay tenis, golf, futbol ¡AAAAAAHHHH… PISCINA! —Se había algo que Kory amaba con locura era una piscina.

—Imagínate el tamaño de la biblioteca y lo surtida que debe estar —soltó Rachel sonriendo como nunca en su vida.

—Tú lee todo lo que quieras, Karen y yo nos daremos un chapuzón en cuanto tengamos oportunidad ¿Verdad Karen? —solicitó apoyo la pelirroja, pero Karen no respondió —¿Karen?

Kory volteo a ver a su amiga y lo único que vio de ella fueron sus piernas, mientras sus compañeras veían absortas Karen encontró el botón que abría el quemacocos y estaba disfrutando de una vista envidiable desde el techo del vehículo.

—¡Karen, tú eres loca! ¡Bájate de ahí! —Le exigió Rachel desde el interior de la camioneta.

—Nada que ver Bruji, si tengo el mejor asiento de todos —dijo la morena con la brisa pegándole en la cara y alborotando su cabello rizado —Además, las futuras estrellas deben entrar con estilo.

Habiendo hecho aquella afirmación le extendió una mano a sus amigas para que subieran con ella, a Kory no le tuvo que preguntar dos veces, de inmediato asomo su cabeza de zanahoria y se le unió en el techo, Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y les indico que pasaba, estaba muy cómoda dentro de la camioneta.

—¿Es como te lo imaginaste? —preguntó Kory a Karen vibrante de felicidad, a lo que esta con tranquilidad respondió.

—Es aun mejor.

Los alrededores del campus eran sublimes, simplemente preciosos, todo en orden y tan limpio, era como una obra de arte a los ojos de Karen, había cientos de caminerias y lindos bancos, fuentes que resaltaban en lugares estratégicos, muchas escaleras, un gran estacionamiento lleno de carros ultimo modelo e incluso había caminos para las bicicletas y motos. Se notaba que hay el deporte era importante y las áreas recreacionales no se limitaban a un trozo de asfalto con una oxidada canasta de basquetbol.

—Si así es por fuera imagínate por dentro. —comentó Karen acercándose a Kory.

Los estudiantes que veían pasar la camioneta contemplaban extrañados a las dos chicas sobre ella y se preguntaban por su identidad mientras las dos amigas se divertían saludando como su fueran de la realiza y burlándose de las poses habituales de los burgueses.

—¡Dejen de hacer el tonto y vengan acá! —Las reprendió Rachel jalándolas tan fuerte de las piernas que las devolvió al interior del auto, sus amigas se llevaron un buen golpe y ella cerro la ventana del quemacocos.

**. . .**

—Bien, hemos llegado —anunció Victor una vez que logro aparcar impecablemente —¿Sarah?

—¿Ah? —pronunció la eludida de forma taciturna, retirando la vista de la ventana por la que estuvo mirando durante todo el camino —¿Me decías algo, Victor?

—Te decía que ya llegamos —repitió —¿Sucede algo? Te noto un poco distraída —inquirió el moreno entretanto tomaba su bolso negro de la universidad del asiento trasero del auto.

—Discúlpame, es que ya me está pegando el cambio de horario —explicó, un pequeño bostezo hizo acto de presencia a lo que la chica respondió tapándose la boca educadamente. —No es nada de que preocuparse.

—Entonces vamos —indicó Victor terminando la conversación.

Bajo del auto cargando la mochila en su hombro derecho, dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Sarah y ayudarla a bajar, activo la alarma y emprendió el camino al interior del campus con su novia enganchada a su brazo izquierdo.

**. . .**

—Yo sabía que era la **C** ¡pero no! Tuve que borrar y marcar la **A** —monologaba histérica, Kory —¿Por qué borre? ¿Por qué lo hice? Soy tan estúpida.

La pelirroja se golpeaba en la cabeza, sin el ahínco suficiente como para hacerse daño, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Debería patearme —opinó —¿Sera que puedo patearme a mi misma? —expuso intentando verse el trasero por encima de su hombro como un perro cuando intenta atrapar su cola.

Kory pensaba que estaba sola en aquel pasillo que poseía un abrillantado piso de mármol, pero lo cierto era que hacia unos minutos contaba con un par de compañías que acababan de salir de una puerta cercana, dichas personas la observaban como si ella fuera una lunática. Luego del intento fallido de ver su trasero Kory reparo en las señoras y sus rostros perturbados, por su vestimenta adivinaba debían ser de la administración de la universidad.

—Holis —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirles ante la extraña situación —Yo… no suelo hablar sola —aclaró mostrando una gran y nerviosa sonrisa.

Las mujeres huyeron despavoridas abrazando con fuerza las carpetas que llevaban en sus manos. Kory abandono la sonrisa y volvió a cocorronearse la cabeza.

—"Hola soy Kory y hace un mes que no tomo calmantes ni acoso niños" ¡Solo eso me falto! gran día para parecer una pelirroja desquiciada, Kory —Se reprochó.

La prueba de admisión más que difícil había estado larga y Kory fue la primera en terminarla, esperando a sus amigas fuera del salón empezó a recordar las preguntas del examen y a sobre analizar sus respuestas, se dio cuenta que falló en algunas por culpa de la torpe inseguridad causada por los nervios, y se maldecía por haber borrado respuestas correctas para marcar incorrectas.

—La próxima le quito el borrado al lápiz o mejor presento con bolígrafo —decía chocando la frente débilmente contra la pared.

Había dos cosas que Rachel siempre decía: "Cuando no sepas una respuesta seguramente es **C**" y "Jamás borres la primera opción que marcas si no estas completamente segura que la respuestas es otra, siempre pasa que lo primero que marcaste es lo correcto", Kory sentía que había escogido el peor día para olvidarse de Rachel y sus peroratas.

Karen y Rachel salieron al mismo tiempo del examen y se encontraron con su amiga maltratando la pared en el pasillo.

—Me da miedo preguntar —manifestó Rachel con seriedad.

—¿Qué haces, Kory? —indagó Karen.

—Considero los beneficios de una lucrativa carrera como martillo —respondió ella simplemente.

Rachel rodo los ojos —Vamos, tenemos que ir a la oficina del decano —informó y agarró a Kory de un brazo mientras que Karen la tomaba del otro.

Caminaron hasta la oficina del decano escuchando a Kory balbucear algo sobre que sería más probable poner un clavo en la pared con su frente que pasar el examen. Una vez en el despacho la secretaria les indico que se sentaran en un sofá de cuero vinotinto que estaba pegado a la pared a esperar los resultados del examen. Pasados no menos de treinta minutos la secretaria regreso con ellas, pero esta vez llevaba una bandeja y un hombre panzón vestido de traje, bajito y con mostacho canoso la acompañaba.

—¿Gustan té, damitas? —ofreció él hablando con tono bonachón.

La mujer colocó la bandeja con el té preparado en la mesita de centro que estaba frente a las chicas, ellas aceptaron la bebida con un asentimiento, aunque a Karen realmente no le gusta mucho el té.

—Mi nombre es Eliot Prufrock y soy el Decano, Señoritas —Se puso sus gafas y leyó de un papel en sus manos —Anders, Roth y Beecher ¿correcto?

Las tres volvieron a sentir.

—Debo felicitarlas por su admisión en esta universidad y por los sobresalientes que obtuvieron en sus exámenes —empezó a hablar muy contento.

—Entonces ¿aprobé? —interrumpió Kory eufórica.

—Es lo que dije —corroboró el señor.

—¡Sí, pase! —exclamó la pelirroja y en eso casi deja caer su taza al suelo, lo bueno es que pudo recuperarla antes de que ocurriera una tragedia —Lo siento, es la emoción —Se excuso sonriente.

Karen y Rachel se cubrieron la cara mientras pedían que se las tragara la tierra.

—Ten cuidado, linda, es una vajilla antigua —sugirió El Decano temiendo por la seguridad de las tazas —Bueno, como les iba diciendo, el siguiente lunes pondrán integrarse a sus clases regulares, el semestre ya arranco, pero como ustedes son un caso especial ya los profesores sabrán como manejaran lo de las evaluaciones, no es preciso que les recuerde que si desean mantener sus becas no deben bajar estos bellos promedios por los que fueron aceptadas.

—No desaprovecharemos esta oportunidad, Señor Prufrock —dijo Karen hablando también en nombre de sus amigas.

—Veo que ya se conocen ¿Son familiares acaso?

—No, solo somos compañeras de habitación —vislumbró Rachel.

—Oh, que bueno, me hacen recordar mis días universitarios —comentó el hombre de manera risueña —Bien, creo que ya está todo dicho, Abigail ahora les entregará sus horarios de clase, el reglamento de la USS más folletos informativos con mapas de nuestras instalaciones y listados de nuestras actividades extra cátedras, les recomiendo que tomen alguna siempre ayudan a subir los promedios, somos famosos por varias de ellas —explicó el Sr. Prufrock amablemente.

Ellas tomaron las carpetas que les tendía la delgada secretaria y luego de unas despedidas educadas abandonaron el despacho.

—Oh, que amable Señor —comentó Kory mientras caminaban.

—Si hubieras roto la taza de seguro hubiera dejado de ser amable —apuntó Rachel.

—Fue un accidente, además no paso nada —Se defendió Kory.

—Solo digo que tienes que tener más cuidado —manifestó la pelinegra.

—No creo que nos fueran a quitar la beca por romper una taza.

—¿Qué sabes tú, Kory? La gente rica es extraña —agregó Karen viendo los folletos que les habían dado —¿Ya vieron? Aquí tienen equipo de voleibol, yo siempre quise aprender a jugar voleibol.

—¡Oh, miren chicas! Hay un modelo de naciones unidas, yo quiero aprender idiomas y costumbres de otros países —dijo la ojos verdes dando brinquitos. La familia materna de Kory era mexicana, y ella amaba todo lo referente a saber datos curiosos sobre otros países al poseer dos nacionalidades.

—También tienen un equipo de ajedrez profesional —resaltó Rachel mirando también sus folletos. —Yo soy buena jugando ajedrez, si no me choca con ninguna clase tal vez me inscriba. —comentó.

—Es verdad, hay que revisar el horario antes de decidir cualquier cosaaaaaa…

_¡Crash!_ En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había papeles volando por toda la estancia y dos chicas tiradas en el suelo.

—Karen en el piso ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? —decía Rachel viendo como Kory ayudaba a la morena a levantarse.

—¡Auch! No pierdes oportunidad de burlarte ¿Verdad, Bruji? —dijo la de ojos verde olivo sobándose la cabeza luego de que Kory la levantara.

—No —confirmó Rachel con una sonrisilla irónica.

—¡Oh, Por Dios! Lo siento tanto, déjame ayudarte —Se apresuró a decir Karen en tanto tomaba a la otra chica de las manos y la levantaba.

—Discúlpame tú a mí venía con muchos papeles y no te vi —dijo la chica agachándose a recoger dichos papeles.

—¡Te ayudo! —exclamó Karen y también se agachó a recoger papeles.

—Discúlpala, ella tiene la mala costumbre de caminar y prestarle atención a todo, menos al camino —agregó Rachel.

—No aclares que oscurece, Rachel —Le indicó Karen fingiendo cortesía. —La verdad sí venía distraída —confesó a la chica.

—Ya te dije que no hay cuidado —Una vez de pie la chica le paso a Karen el folleto que se había salido de su carpeta —¿Son nuevas por aquí? —preguntó de manera amistosa identificando los papeles de la beca.

—Pues sí —respondió Karen devolviendo el panfleto a su lugar —Mi nombre es Karen y ellas son mis amigas Rachel y Kory.

—¿Qué tal? —saludó Kory.

Rachel se limito a hacer un débil saludo con la mano.

—Salimos seleccionadas para la beca.

—Me pude dar cuenta, que gran logro, las felicito —halagó la chica mostrando una sonrisa sincera —Sarah Jonson, un placer conocerte —Se presentó y le extendió una mano a Karen para que se la estrechara mientras que con la otra sostenía la resma de papeles.

—Igualmente —dijo la morena estrechando su mano, le era inusual que se le presentaran de aquella manera, aunque esa fuera la forma correcta de hacerlo.

Sarah le dio un sutil apretón y Karen recordó que una vez su madre le dijo que cuando las personas estrechaban la mano con firmeza significaba que eran confiables.

—Cielo, me tengo que ir a clase ¿Dónde es que quieres que ponga estas cajas? —venía diciendo Victor que salió por la misma puerta que Sarah, cargando dos cajas medianas.

—Más adelante las dejamos —contestó la morena —El es mi novio —dijo a las chicas —Amor, acércate, te quiero presentar.

—Claro linda, mucho gusto, Victor Stone —dijo con voz agradable bajando las cajas para poder ver a quien le hablaba.

—¡TÚ! —exclamó Karen sin podérselo creer.

—¡OTRA VEZ TÚ! ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?

Por la desagradable sorpresa a Victor se la cayeron las cajas, las cuales hicieron un sonido seco al caer al suelo ¿Qué hacia esa mujer ahí? ¿Cómo mierda…? Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al volver a la realidad de que Sarah estaba junto a él y frente a él estaba… _«Mierda, mierda, mierda» _fueron las palabras que se instalaron en su cabeza mientras el rostro se le ponía lívido.

—¿Esto es tu novio? —preguntó Karen volteando a ver a Sarah y señalando rencorosamente a Victor.

—Em… Sí —respondió Sarah inocentemente, sin entender que era lo que pasaba —Ustedes… ¿Ya se conocían? —Se arriesgó a preguntar aunque algo le decía que la contestación no sería buena.

El rostro de Victor era todo un poema, si el chico no hubiera tenido la cabeza rapada seguramente se le habría caído hasta el ultimo cabello.

—Nunca hay una cámara cuando una la necesita —argumentó Rachel, riéndose de la ironía de la vida.


	11. La hija estrella

**Capitulo diez: La hija estrella.**

Karen tenía una descarga pendiente con aquel idiota que ahora sabía que se llamaba Victor, estaba enojaba y totalmente dispuesta a decirle un par de cosas delante de su novia para que la situación fuera aun más vergonzosa para él.

—Por supuesto que lo conozco, te contare la historia, es muy interesante.

Un sudor frío recorría la nuca del moreno y no encontraba que cara poner ante la espantosa casualidad que estaba viviendo, rogaba que un cataclismo azotara de repente.

—Linda, no le hagas caso, es una bromista y está un poco loca —dijo Victor disimulando bien su nerviosismo, aunque Sarah de todas maneras le dedicó una mirada un tanto desconcertada cuando vio a su novio colocarse detrás de Karen y taparle la boca con su mano entretanto mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

Karen indignada por el comentario le mordió la mano al fortachón, este retiró la mano de inmediato y la agitó en el aire soltando varios improperios.

—Corriste con la suerte de que no te quitara un dedo —escupió la morena limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Eres una… —masculló Victor, pero Sarah lo frenó.

—Pero bueno Victor ¿Qué circo es este? —exigió saber la chica visiblemente incomoda con la situación —Tú nunca te comportas así ¿Qué confianza es esa? —agregó señalando con la mano a Karen, ella sabía bien que la chica que acababa de conocer no figuraba en la lista de amigos cercanos de su novio o por lo menos no en la lista que ella conocía.

—Es que… ella se atravesó… —intentó decir Victor, pero termino murmurando incoherencias.

—Sí, y sabes qué hizo él cuando me le "atravesé" —habló Karen enfatizando su última palabra haciendo comillas con sus dedos. —Él…

El eludido se encontraba parado detrás de su novia haciéndole señas a Karen, rogándole silenciosamente que no dijera nada, solo le faltaba arrodillarse y llorarle, pero no fue por él que Karen hizo lo que hizo, fue por Sarah y la cara inocente y confundida que tenía, ante eso Karen recapacito y pensó que ella no conocía nada acerca de la vida de esas dos personas y que a lo mejor lo que tenía para decir podía romper algo que para esa muchacha amable parecía muy solido, ella sabía lo que se sentía que te cortaran las alas y no se lo deseaba a nadie. Ese día comenzaba algo nuevo y decidió no debutar en la universidad de sus sueños como la chismosa destructora de parejas, porque si el karma en verdad existía el destino se encargaría de darle a Sarah todas las respuestas a los cuestionamientos que se planteara.

—Pues él se dio a la fuga y ni siquiera se disculpo por casi atropellarme —terminó respondiendo de manera más tranquila.

Kory y Rachel compartieron una mirada de "What The Fuck?" que Victor a espaldas de su novia imito.

—¿Qué? —pronunció Sarah para asegurarse de que no había escuchado mal, ella se esperaba otra cosa.

—Es que yo me caí y rodé hasta quedar en medio de la calle, ya escuchaste a Rachel soy muuuy despistada —explicó Karen hablando rápida y atropelladamente, hasta riéndose —El punto es que Victor venía a toda velocidad y por poco me atropella, y lo peor del caso fue que ni siquiera se disculpo, simplemente se dio a la fuga —A juicio de Karen era mejor que Victor quedara como un maleducado que como un cerdo.

Sarah meditó un momento la respuesta y luego se volteo a ver a Victor —¿Es eso cierto, Victor? ¿Casi la arrollaste y te diste a la fuga?

Victor tenía el desconcierto tatuado en el rostro, pero se arriesgo a contestar que sí.

—¿Y lo reconociste así no más? —inquirió Sarah extrañada, aquello no le cuadraba.

—Oye chica, no todos los días estas a punto de ser atropellada por un Lamborghini, cuyo conductor va con los vidrios abajo luciéndose como un pavo real —replicó Karen, esta vez de manera bastante convincente —Reconocería su fantoche rostro a una milla de distancia —dictaminó.

—¿Cómo que fantoche? —rebatió Victor ofendido.

_«¿Es en serio? Le estoy salvando el trasero y todavía tiene el tupé de quejarse»_ opinó para sí misma la morena poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Como lo oíste, fantoche ¿o acaso necesitas que te lo pase por fax? —puyó la de los ojos aceituna.

—Eres una…

—¡Victor ya! ¡Para de avergonzarte! —exclamó Sarah sin levantar la voz pero con los ojos bien abiertos denotando su enfado.

—Hazle caso a tu novia, Victor —canturreó Rachel como quien no quiere la cosa, poniéndole énfasis a la escena de muchacho dominado protagonizada por aquel sinvergüenza.

—¿Ustedes estaban con Karen ese día? —quiso saber Sarah, para corroborar la información.

—Oh sí, sí, lo vimos todo —respondió Rachel prendiendo seriedad de anciana, aunque por dentro aquello le hacia mucha gracia.

—Él fue un descuidado y descortés —agregó Kory de manera desaprobatoria, siguiéndole el juego a sus amigas.

—Por Dios, Victor, ya sabía yo que ese comportamiento ridículo era para tapar alguna imprudencia —expuso Sarah tapándose la cara con cansancio —Anda, por favor discúlpate con Karen como es debido —Le mandó como una mamá que manda a su hijo a disculparse con la maestra por haberse portado mal.

—¿Disculparme? ¿Yo? Pero…

—Sin peros, es lo menos que puedes hacer después del susto que la hiciste pasar.

—Pero mi amor, tú dime ¿Quién demonios sin ser un torpe termina tendido en una calle? Además no le paso nada ¡Mírala! Está enterita.

Sarah se limitó a reprenderlo con la mirada y los brazos cruzados, él rodó los ojos, rendido, y dejo salir el aire fastidiado, se acercó a Karen y le dijo de la manera más mediocre e infantil.

—Lo siento.

—Aww… No debiste molestarte, grandote —dijo Karen pretendiendo estar enternecida, pero sin disimular su pretensión, resultándole muy odiosa a Victor —Acepto tus sinceras —enfatizó ácidamente la palabra —Disculpas.

—Descanso mi alma —murmuró él sarcásticamente.

—Bueno —empezó a decir Sarah colocándose junto a su novio, el cual se ocupaba de recoger el par de cajas —Me alegra que se haya solucionado el mal entendido.

—Seh, excelente —dijo Karen utilizando el mismo tono que Victor anteriormente.

—Fue un gusto conocerlas, chicas.

—Igual, Sarah —Le devolvió la pelirroja sonriéndole. —¡Muchachas, miren la hora! Es super tarde y tenemos que ir a mi casa —expuso Kory de manera apremiante.

—Oh Cielos, es verdad, tardamos más de lo esperado —agregó Karen mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Victor y Sarah se sintieron ignorados por un segundo, el hombre pensó que sería el momento idóneo para desaparecer.

—Veo que tienen prisa y no les quiero quitar más tiempo —Se adelantó a decir Sarah cordialmente.

—Tranquila, es que vamos un poco tarde a un almuerzo, nada grave —explicó Karen con calma.

Sarah escribió algo en una de las hojas que llevaba, la dobló prolijamente, se acercó a Karen y la metió en la carpeta de la chica.

—¿Qué es?

—Oh nada, veló cuando estés revisando con calma tus opciones a lo mejor te interese —respondió Sarah guiñándole un ojo amigablemente.

Karen soltó una risita. —Okey.

A Victor le dolía el cuello por la tensión, aquello era tan estupendo como un zape en la nuca, su novia y la mujercita insufrible compartiendo notitas y risitas.

—Adiós, que tengan un lindo día —Se despidió la elegante muchacha comenzando a marchar.

Las chicas le regresaron la cortesía, mientras intercambiaban miradas antipáticas con Victor, quien se iba junto con su novia.

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Sarah volvió a hablar.

—Victor —pronunció llamando la atención del joven.

—Dime.

—Te pido encarecidamente que dejes de andar por ahí manejando drogado con Garfield y Richard —Le dejo caer sin delicadeza.

—Por favor Sarah, no andaba…

—¡Ya! ¡ya! —Le indicó la chica con fastidio para que se abstuviera de explicarle cualquier cosa —Solo te estoy haciendo una advertencia, porque por andar emparrandado con los otros dos es que te pasan las cosas y luego andas pasando pena. —suspiró con fuerza.

—Puedes estar tranquila, cielito —dijo Victor dulcemente, tratando que la chica suavizara el tono.

Sarah se mantuvo seria, aunque por dentro sonreía.

Karen, Kory y Rachel recorrieron el mismo camino por el que entraron, para llegar a la salida, y entretanto la morena era interroga por sus amigas.

—No lo comprendo, lo tenías junto donde lo querías y lo dejaste ir así no más ¿Por qué? —preguntó Rachel sin comprender el proceder anterior de su amiga.

—Es verdad Karen, debiste sacarle sus trapitos sucios al sol —acotó la pelirroja.

—Nah, era mejor dejarlo así —contestó Karen sin alarmarse.

—Pero…

—¿Pero qué, Bruji? ¿Qué iba a ganar montando el show? Te diré que iba a ganar: Meterme en un problema de gratis, eso iba a ganar. —sentenció Karen —No vale, tengo toda mi vida ganándome la lotería de los problemas, por una vez decidí no jugar para no perder.

—Bueno, viéndolo de esa manera, la verdad es que es mejor que no creáramos una tormenta en un vaso de agua, ni siquiera conocemos a esos sujetos y el inconveniente es entre ellos y nosotras, Sarah no tiene nada que ver.

—¿Ellos? ¿Nosotras? —interrogó Rachel extrañada por el plural que Kory había usado.

—Seguramente los otros dos chicos que andaban con Victor también estudian aquí —razonó la de ojos verdes.

—Oh, realmente espero que estés equivocada y que jamás me vuelva a cruzar con ese pequeño pelmazo rubio —Se quejó la pelinegra en su habitual tono de aburrimiento.

—Chicas, entrar a esta universidad es lo más cerca que hemos estado de cumplir un sueño, quiero pasarla bien aquí —dijo Karen sonriendo y mirando los alrededores —No me interesa comenzar un chisme, no me interesa lo que el tal Victor haga o deje de hacer con su vida, no quiero tener un inconveniente con esa chica Sarah, simplemente no quiero terminar en medio de un lio, si hubiera abierto la boca seguramente se iba a armar una gran pelea entre esos dos y yo iba a terminar atravesada y no, no, no, mejor que ellos sigan con su vida y yo seguiré con la mía, en mi universidad con un historial en blanco.

—Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar con sensatez —comentó Rachel totalmente de acuerdo con su amiga —¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con la buscapleitos de mi amiga?

—No seas boba —espetó la morena riéndose del comentario. —Además, si se da la ocasión de que el grandote intente volver a fastidiarme, tengo un excelente chantaje —mencionó al mejor estilo de una mente maléfica.

—Ya sabía yo que no te ibas a quedar tranquila —soltó Kory riendo también.

—No te equivoques, Kory, ese recurso solo será utilizado en caso de emergencia.

—No creo que Victor haya quedado con ganas de fastidiarte Karen, probablemente lo dejaste sin sexo esta noche —Se burló Rachel —Lo deduzco por la cara de Sarah —aclaró.

Sus amigas volvieron a reír.

—Sera mejor que nos demos prisa en llegar a mi casa si queremos que nos dejen algo de comer —apremió Kory conociendo muy bien a su voraz clan y sabiendo todos los autobuses que tendrían que tomar para llegar al barrio desde donde se encontraban.

**. . .**

—¿On ta bebé? —preguntó la pelirroja con voz caramelizada mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos —¡Aquí ta! —exclamó destapándose la cara y mostrando una gran sonrisa.

La bebé en sus piernas imitó el gestó y soltó una carcajada infantil.

—¿On ta Kailia? —volvió a preguntar Kory repitiendo el procedimiento.

—Kory llevas más de 20 minutos haciendo eso, por favor cambia de juego —pidió una Rachel con algo de jaqueca, agobiada por la multitud de críos.

Las tres amigas se encontraban en la recamara de Katia y su marido, habitación que alguna vez ella y Kory compartieron, y que resultaba un espacio algo reducido para compartir con siete niños.

Katia, como alguna vez lo predijo Rachel, se había dedicado a llenarse de hijos, al parecer la hermana mayor de Kory era más fértil que una coneja. Luego de tener a su primer hijo, Timothy, a quien todos cariñosamente llamaban Tim y cuyo padre era desconocido hasta la actualidad, Katia no espero más que dos años para volver a llenar el tanque, pero en esa ocasión el Sr. Guillermo sabía muy bien quien era el padre de la criatura, para aquel entonces Katia estaba encaprichada con un hombre que trabajaba de mecánico en un taller del vecindario, su nombre era Jason Todd y aunque era apuesto, su estampa no era nada prometedora, ya que al verlo da un aire de problemático chico malo.

Jason se dedicó a endulzarle la oreja a Katia con promesas, como que le iba a dar una vida de reina y que la llenaría de regalos, a la final solo termino llenándole el útero y cuando el Sr. Guillermo se enteró, a golpes (Tanto a Katia como a Jason) los obligo a casarse, alegando que no iba a dejar que Katia pasara otra barriga sola y que estaba harto de que las chismosas del barrio hablaran de ella todo el tiempo.

Desde su primer hijo, Katia se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza para su padre, siempre más pendiente de la calle que del niño, del cual se encarga Beca, la esposa de Guillermo, compartiendo el tiempo entre sus propios hijos y Tim. Katia no término la preparatoria, jamás le intereso tener una carrera, siempre esperando que la riqueza le cayera del cielo por el simple hecho de ser bonita, pero el príncipe azul montado sobre su cabello blanco nunca llego y en su lugar aparco un motociclista que ganaba un suelto mínimo y que además desperdiciaba el dinero en negocios chuecos para hacerse rico de la noche a la mañana que siempre fracasaban, pero él y Katia se merecían, eran tal para cual, un par de sabelotodos que en realidad no sabían nada.

Toda la vida Kory dijo que Katia era la consentida en su casa, no porque su padre la quisiera menos a ella, sino porque él siempre puso todas sus expectativas en Katia "la primogénita", era ella quien tenía la oportunidad de ir al colegio mientras Kory, siendo la menor, se quedaba en casa haciendo los quehaceres y atendiendo a su madre enferma, y era a Katia a quien Kory debía cubrirle las mentiras y las escapadas dejándola como una Santa que no hacia más estudiar para no darle un disgusto a su padre. Pero como las mentiras tienen patas cortas, Katia termino siendo la mayor decepción de los Anders, sin embargo, el amor de padre que suele ser tan fuerte, no permitió que ella pasara trabajos y ya que su esposo no se dignaba a comprarle una casa, Guillermo les permitió vivir en la suya.

Con el hermano menor de Kory, Ryan, la situación tampoco era muy alentadora. Ryan se parecía mucho a Kory, era pelirrojo con ojos verdes igual que ella, de carácter muy dulce, ayudaba en casa e iba al colegio, pero con tan solo quince años embarazo a su novia de catorce. Otro golpe bajo para Guillermo. A la chica, cuyo nombre era Lia, no le fue muy bien en su casa cuando reveló la noticia pues la echaron sin miramientos, Ryan responsablemente la llevo a vivir con él, y comenzó a trabajar con su padre en la licorería para sustentar a su familia, que por mala suerte creció muy pronto, al poco tiempo de tener al primer bebé, Lia volvió a quedar embarazada.

Kory aunque quisiera no podía volver a su casa, porque en dado caso tendría que dormir en el sofá, Katia había pegado su cama con la de ella para hacer la cama matrimonial donde dormía con su marido, y los dos hijos que tenía con él, PJ de cinco años y Anabella de tres. El Sr. Guillermo dormía con su esposa en la habitación principal, Tim compartía la cama con sus abuelos, porque no había manera que durmiera solo o con otra persona, mientras los hermanitos gemelos de Kory, Boris y Jana, ambos de siete años igual que Tim, dormían en una colchoneta junto a la cama de sus padres. Por ultimo Ryan compartía su cama individual con Lia, que era su mujer a pesar de todavía no estar casados, y sus dos pequeños, Ice-T de dos años y Kailia próxima a cumplir un año. El clan Anders tenía la pequeña casa abarrotada, y Katia estaba de cinco meses esperando su cuarto hijo.

Los Anders a pesar de ser buenas personas, eran gente ignorante. Guillermo trabajó toda su vida como obrero y luego de que Kory consiguiera aquel dinero para él, lo invirtió en hacer un pequeño local junto a su casa en el que abrió una licorería, era diminuta y nada refinada, pero resultaba un negocio rentable que daba para comer, _«A todo el mundo le gusta la cerveza» _era el lema del papá de Kory. Katia por otra parte había pedido una ayuda al gobierno para sus hijos y el banco le hizo un préstamo con el cual alquiló un espacio cerca del taller donde trabajaba Jason y comenzó con una modesta peluquería, aunque ella la pintaba como el mejor salón de belleza de la ciudad y malgastaba el dinero en bolsos y tacones de imitación.

El padre de Kory trataba de verle el lado positivo a la situación, adoraba a todos sus nietos y tener la casa llena de niños hacia la vida divertida, Ryan aunque trabajaba con él, seguía estudiando, asistiendo a la escuela nocturna y en el tope de todas las cosas buenas estaba Kory, "la hija estrella" como envidiosamente la llamaba su hermana mayor. La pelirroja era un orgullo y una inspiración para su familia (Aunque a Katia no le pareciera la gran cosa), y ahora que había logrado entrar en una prestigiosa universidad al Sr. Guillermo no le cabía en el pecho la satisfacción de que al menos a una la hizo perfecta, y esperaba que los pequeños Boris y Jana fueran como su hermana Kory.

—Tía Kory ¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa? —preguntó Tim abrazando por detrás a Kory, quien estaba sentada en la cama con Kailia en sus piernas.

Ella rió —¿Y dónde voy a dormir, travieso?

—Duermes conmigo, papá Guille y mamá Beca —Le respondió su sobrino.

—Seh, la panza del Sr. Guillermo se ve cómoda —comentó Karen utilizando la lógica del niño.

—La panza de papá es la más cómoda —apuntó Jana, quien jugaba con Karen y su hermano Boris.

—La panza de mi mamá suena raro —agregó PJ al escuchar hablar de panzas, había estado mostrándole a Rachel sus autos de juguete —¿Sabes por qué? —interrogó con tono misterioso a Rachel.

—No, dime PJ —contestó Rachel monótonamente, cansada de ver autos.

—Porque tiene un bebé en la barriga —dijo PJ riendo emocionado, como si acabara de revelarle el mayor secreto a Rachel.

—¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que tenía un balón de futbol ahí dentro —fingió sorpresa la pelinegra.

—Ojala de la panza de mi mamá salieran balones y no bebés —dijo Tim enfurruñado.

—No digas eso Tim ¿No te alegra tener otro hermanito o hermanita? —inquirió Kory dejando que el niño se sentara en una de sus piernas, equilibrando a Kailia en la otra.

—No tía, ya en esta casa sobran niños y lo que yo quiero es un balón nuevo —respondió con la soltura propia de un niño.

Karen y Rachel largaron la risa.

—Ese argumento es más lógico de lo que crees, Tim —Le dijo Rachel al niño, alborotando su rebelde cabello azabache.

—Estos niños de ahora saben todo, a su edad yo creía que los bebés llegaban por correo y no que crecían en la barriga de las mujeres —confesó Karen haciendo reír a todos.

—Son los hijos de Katia, seguramente ella y Jason tienen sexo con ellos en la cama —arrojó Rachel olvidando que estaba rodeada de infantes.

A Kory se le salieron los ojos de orbita.

—Rachel la palabra con "S" estaba demás —masculló con ganas de golpear a su amiga.

Rachel se sonrojo.

—Yo se que es sexo —reveló Tim tranquilamente mientras jugaba con su figura de acción de Batman.

A las tres amigas un sudor frio les recorrió la frente.

—¿De veras, cariño? —preguntó Kory nerviosa.

—Claro tía, es donde pones **"F"** si eres niña o **"M"** si eres varón cuando identificas los cuadernos de la escuela —explicó sin darle mucha importancia, jugando con Boris y su muñeco del Hombre Araña.

Las chicas exhalaron aliviadas, recordando el formulario de identificación de las libretas.

—Obvio que es eso, eres un pequeño tan inteligente y cosquilludo —habló la pelirroja colocando a Tim sobre la cama e iniciando un ataque de cosquillas, sus amigas hicieron lo mismo con los demás niños inundando la habitación de risas.

—Muchachas vengan a comer pastel —Las llamó la madre de Rachel asomándose discretamente por la puerta.

Ellas se habían quedado en el cuarto entreteniendo a los niños mientras Beca, Arella y Lia organizaban y limpiaban luego del gran almuerzo que preparó Beca para celebrar la admisión de las chicas en la USS.

—¡PASTEL! —exclamaron los nenes más grandes y salieron corriendo del cuarto, casi arrollando a Arella, quien era una mujer muy delgada.

—Vengan antes de que los niños se lo coman todo —advirtió risueña.

—Ya vamos mamá —dijo Rachel sonriéndole.

Arella se retiró y no paso mucho tiempo para que las chicas la siguieran. En la salita se encontraban el Sr. Guillermo con su típica camisa de cuadros estilo leñador, su largo cabello rojo atado en una cola, que a pesar de tenerlo largo ya poseía entradas bastante calvas y pronunciadas, y su barba roja que siempre fue casi tan larga como su cola de caballo, estaba sentando en su grande y desvencijado sillón tomando una cerveza helada y charlando en compañía de Ryan, sentado en un taburete junto a su padre y Jason, sentado en una silla del comedor con el respaldar hacia adelante para apoyarse en el.

Katia comía un gran trozo de pastel de piña sentada frente al televisor viendo un programa amarillista sobre farándula. Beca acomodaba los platos en la cocina, así que Arella se encargó de servirles el pastel a las chicas y a los niños.

—Lia, ve y dale de comer a los más pequeños —Se escuchó decir a Beca en la cocina.

Al instante salió por el agujero en la pared, que estaba desprovisto de puerta, una adolescente menuda y de aspecto demacrado, de piel curtida y ojos rayados y amarillentos.

—Gracias por sostenerme a Kailia mientras ayudaba a la Sra. Beca a ordenar, Kory —Le dijo tímidamente a su cuñada recuperando a su bebé.

—No es molestia Lia, Kailia es muy tranquila —Le restó importancia la pelirroja.

—Ice-T, ven para darte pastel —Llamó a su hijo de dos años, el cual se encontraba jugando con Anabella y un tren, ambos con un chupón en su boca. —Katia, si quieres le doy pastel a Anabella —Se ofreció amablemente.

—Ni se te ocurra, Anabella es alérgica a la piña, déjala que juegue tranquila. —contestó fríamente Katia, sin despegar la vista del televisor, para ella Lia era un poco más que una sirvienta y solía tratarla con indiferencia.

—Está bien —comprendió la muchacha algo apenada, tomó a su hijito por la mano y lo llevo a la mesa entretanto cargaba a Kailia con el otro brazo.

Para ser casi una niña, Lia cuidaba lo mejor que podía de sus bebés y ayuda en la casa, diciendo que no pretendía ser una carga para la familia Anders, Kory la respetaba y en cierto modo su manera de ser le recordaba a su madre, callada y servicial.

—El pastel te quedo estupendo, mamá —alabó Rachel reconociendo el sello culinario de su progenitora.

—Gracias hija —Le retribuyó con dulzura la mujer, depositando un beso en la cabeza de su hija.

—¿No quiere una cerveza, vecina? —indagó el Sr. Guillermo gritando desde el otro lado de la estancia.

—No gracias Guillermo, yo no bebo —declinó Arella de forma educada.

—¿Cómo que no bebe? ¿Y con que pasa la ostia en la misa si no es con vino? —replicó el hombre —¡Beca, búscale una cerveza a la vecina y las chicas! Que vamos a brindar. —vociferó a su esposa que se encontraba en la cocina.

—Ya las traigo, amor —respondió Beca con tranquilidad, secándose las manos con un paño de cocina cuando salió a la sala.

—Beca yo no bebo alcohol de ningún tipo, en serio —dijo Arella a toda prisa en cuanto tuvo cerca a Sra. Anders.

—Relájate amiga te daré un vaso de limonada, mi Guille ya está pasado, no le hagas caso —informó Beca de manera simpática.

—Oye Karen —habló Tim.

—Dime amiguito —Le atendió la morena que se encontraba comiendo su pastel junto a él en la mesa.

—¿Por qué tu mami no está aquí? —preguntó curioso sacándole a la torta los grumitos de fruta que no le gustaban.

Karen suspiró —Porque mi mami está en el cielo, Tim —respondió sonriéndole tristemente al niño.

—¿Con mi abuela Mimi? —indagó, él sabía que la mamá de sus primos Boris y Jana ("Primos" porque resultaba extraño decirle a un pequeño, que unos pequeños igual que él, vendrían a ser sus tíos) no era la madre de su mamá y de sus tíos Kory y Ryan.

—Sí, justo donde está la abuela Mimi —Le dijo, dándole toda la razón.

—¿La extrañas? —continuó preguntando inocentemente —Papi Guille extraña a la abuela Mimi, luego de que bebe mucho, llora en su recamara mientras mira las fotos de ella.

—Sí Tim, yo también extraño mucho a mi mamá —respondió Karen sinceramente —Pero se que ella se encuentra en un lugar bello, lleno de luz, donde no hay que levantarse temprano a para ir a trabajar —explicó de manera divertida al pequeño Tim.

—¿El cielo tiene piscina?

La pregunta provocó que Karen riera.

—Seguramente, Tim.

—Entonces por eso vives con mi tía Kory y Rachel, para que ellas te cuiden y no estés sola —analizó Timothy mirando a Karen con ternura.

—¿Sabes algo? Eres un niño muy inteligente —elogió la morena a su lindo interlocutor.

Rachel y Kory hablaban del otro lado de la mesa y no habían escuchado la pequeña conversación entre Karen y Tim.

—¡Vamos a brindar! —exclamó Guillermo muy alto para que todos lo escucharan —Por mi hija Kory, mi estrella, la primera de mis hijos que tendrá un título, ella es un ejemplo claro de que no hay que poseer montañas de dinero para salir adelante y estudiar, se que a ella y sus amigas, a las cuales también considero mis hijas, porque tengo muchos y dos más no me hacen peso.

Todos rieron ante la broma, Karen y Rachel se sonrojaron un poco.

—Les ira muy bien en esta vida y podemos esperar grandes cosas de ellas, se que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti Kory —aseguró viendo a su hija con ojos felices, haciendo que los de ella se cristalizaran —¡Salud!

—¡SALUD! —repitieron los demás con gran entusiasmo.

Durante un minuto la sala se llenó del ruido de vidrio tintineante producido por el choque de las botellas, pero luego el ambiente volvió a caldearse. Katia se acercó a su marido, le susurró algo que era solo para sus oídos y luego salió de la casa.

—Chicas, creo que será mejor irnos, ya comienza a oscurecer —Le dijo Rachel a sus amigas de manera que solo ellas escucharan, luego de ver a Katia marcharse. —Saben lo que significa.

—No debemos llegar tarde —acotó Karen seriamente.

—Comencemos a despedirnos —aceptó Kory alicaída, le hubiera encantado poder quedarse con su familia, pero debía ir a cumplir con su trabajo.

Luego de abrazos y disculpas, las chicas lograron salir de la casa Anders. Arella pensaba que Rachel querría quedarse a dormir con ella y se desilusiono mucho cuando su hija tuvo que mentirle y decirle que debía arreglar muchas cosas para la nueva universidad. Kory tardo casi media hora en despedirse de todos sus sobrinos, hermanos, cuñados, y padres; su padre la atrapó en un abrazo tan fuerte que le fue un milagro zafarse.

Una vez que estuvieron en la calle, encaminándose a tomar el transporte publico que las llevaría a su apartamento en el centro, vieron a Katia recostada de la pared de la casa fumándose un cigarrillo, la escena era inusual, ya que, se suponía que las embarazadas no debían fumar.

—Katia, sabes que en tu estado no puedes fumar —Le dijo Kory alarmada acercándose a donde estaba su hermana.

—¿Acaso no sabes todos los riesgos a los que expones a tu bebé si fumas durante el embarazo? —interrogó Rachel con objetividad de medico, le enfadaba mucho ver a mujeres imprudentes como Katia.

—No pudieron salir después de que me terminara el cigarro ¿Verdad? —habló echando la cabeza hacia atrás con cansancio, como si se lo estuviera diciendo a otra persona. —Estaba esperando a que salieras para darte esto, Kory —vislumbró, tomando una bolsa de regalo que estaba puesta en el suelo junto a ella, era de color violeta y tenía un lazo verde brillante.

Kory tomó la bolsa, su hermana la había tomado por sorpresa, no es que jamás le hubiera dado un regalo, pero tampoco era algo que solía hacer.

—Ehm…

—Es un obsequio por haber entrado en esa universidad de ricos, debes tener algo decente que ponerte si quieres pescar algo bueno allí —expuso Katia sonriendo enigmáticamente como era habitual en ella.

_«Por supuesto Katia, Kory va más pendiente de conseguirse un marido millonario en la universidad que de sacar la carrera y ser exitosa por su cuenta» _pensó Karen furiosa, volteando tantos los ojos que parecía que se le quedarían viendo el interior de su cráneo.

—Oh, gracias Kati, no me lo esperaba —agradeció Kory a su hermana con una sonrisa.

—No es nada, sabes que soy una cajita de sorpresas —comentó soltando un risilla pretenciosa.

_«Una cachonda cajita de sorpresas»_ dijo Rachel en su fuero interno.

—Olviden esas tonterías sobre el cigarrillo, los tres niños más hermosos de la casa son los míos, y sus barrigas las pase fuman cigarros sin filtro, estos son mentolados así que de seguro mi cuarto querubín me sale más bello que Brad Pitt o Angelina, en caso de que sea una niña —contempló, demostrando su completa superficialidad. —Adiós hermanita —pronunció antes de volver a entrar en la casa.

—Tu hermana piensa con la…

—Lo se, Rachel —La detuvo Kory consiente de lo que venía.

—Ya debería conseguirse una casa y mudarse, en tu casa ya no cabe ni una aguja, Kory —apreció Karen mientras caminaban por la acera, el sol comenzaba a ponerse —En tu casa se aplica lo de "conducta que no tiene consecuencia, conducta que se repite" hace tiempo que tu papá debió ponerle sus maletas en la puerta a Katia y Jason, obligarlos a buscar donde vivir y que dejaran de aprovecharse de la generosidad del Sr. Guillermo.

—¿Tú crees que ese par van a salirse de ahí? ¿Con comida y niñeras gratis? Espera sentada a que eso pase, porque parada te vas a cansar—objetó Rachel sarcásticamente.

—Yo solo espero que algún día mi hermana recapacite sobre lo que a hecho con su vida —Fue el único comentario que hizo Kory al respecto. Su familia no estaba en las mejores condiciones pero al menos no pasaban hambre, ni muchísimas necesidades, lo único que le quedaba era rezar porque cada día surgieran un poquito más y lograran educarse, por su parte siempre los ayudaría con lo que necesitasen.


	12. El reflejo de una desdicha

_(Publicado nuevamente por edición)_

**Capitulo once: El reflejo de una desdicha.**

El reloj marcaba las 3am y ella seguía sin poder hablar. Vigilaba el sueño del que hace años la sometió bajo un yugo infernal. Piel blanca, dedos largos, pelo cano, con olor a ron y habanos, un vampiro reducido a mortal. Los de la mafia lo llamaban Sangre, Hermano Sangre, pero Karen no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué; ella tenía su propia teoría de que al ser dueño de la sangre de tantas personas, de sus vidas, adoptando aquel nombre había dado en el clavo. Ya cansada, y hasta fastidiaba estaba de ver la madera de cedro de su escritorio manchada del vital liquido, cálido y carmín; ya era parte de lo cotidiano ser violada sobre esos pozos, a él lo excitaba de sobremanera ver su piel oscura cubierta de rojo, la volvía a sus ojos un animal salvaje al cual había dominado.

Lady Bee era una enferma fantasía, en cuya concepción se paso por alto el hecho de que estaba armada a base de un ser humano. L.B. era una muñeca, con la que Sangre jugaba a su antojo juegos rudos. Karen siempre daba la batalla campal, y eso más que molestar al Señor, le fascinaba, después de tanto tiempo ella no se diferencia en nada de aquella niña de dieciséis años a la que hizo llorar por su virtud perdida. Esa mujer se había convertido en su obsesión; su raza, sus ojos, la fuerza de sus gritos y el ímpetu de su carácter, el cual lo hacia sentir poderoso al someterla.

Tenía años en aquel negocio de privar chicas de su libertad, de amaestrarlas como las perras que eran, pero afirmaba que ninguna le había quedado mejor que Lady Bee, porque solo ella lograba calmar su hambre, pero a la vez lo seguía dejando insatisfecho; ella se sabía todos lo trucos, pero el jugaba con una mano tramposa; ella no se domesticaba y ese continuo desafío era lo que lo hacia interesante. Era un juego que ninguno de los dos podía ganar.

Karen lo veía dormir desparramado en la cama de forma redonda, justo encima de esta se encontraba un espejo de lo más perverso, cuando todo acababa Karen solo podía ver ahí el retrato de una desgraciada. Estaba amordazada con seda blanca y su ojo izquierdo era enmarcado por un moretón gigantesco, la vergüenza la quería hacer llorar, pero la rabia no la dejaba. En el reflejo podía ver la navaja pico de loro con mango de carey y el revolver del Señor sobre la mesita de noche, en un movimiento rápido podía matarlo, solo tenía que tomar el arma y matarlo, mutilarlo como él había hecho con ella, deseaba tanto hacerlo que hasta parecía una sicópata planeando su ataque, pero aquella habitación estaba llena de cámaras y bien sabía que tan pronto terminara con la vida de Sangre, la de ella acabaría también.

El Señor S. comenzó a despertarse, como si hubiera soñado algo de lo más agradable, a Karen le hirvió la sangre y la respiración se le aceleró, pero se mantuvo con la vista clavada en su reflejo en el techo. Él miró la hora en su celular y revisó sus mensajes mientras se rascaba la nuca, sin dirigirle la palabra a Karen, se levantó y se vistió ágilmente.

—Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo Cariño, pero papi tiene cosas que hacer —Le habló con naturalidad —Tú bien sabes que el dinero no se da en los arboles.

Karen continuo inmóvil.

—Oh torpe de mí, olvidaba que estabas impedida, con lo que me gusta escuchar tu dulce voz —resaltó con cruel distinción.

Tomó su navaja y con gracia la introdujo entre la tela y la piel de la mujer, cortando la seda con un movimiento rápido, Karen movió la boca como un caballo al que le quitaron las riendas y sintió las comisuras de sus labios heridas.

—¡Eres un pedazo de basura inmunda! —exclamó abalanzándose sobre el hombre, pero estaba débil, este la sujeto por las muñecas mientras ella no paraba de gruñir y agitarse en completa desnudez.

—No se porqué Linda, pero cada día me gustas más. —dijo viendo con curiosidad a la alterada chica, la cual se quedó tranquila y se dedicó a verlo con viciado rencor —Jamás tuve dudas de que serías una gran adquisición, lastima que aun deba recurrir a esto—apuntó mirando el ojo morado de Karen —Para que te portes bien.

Sujeta de las muñecas como la tenía la devolvió de un empujón a la cama.

—Que lastima que seas tan poca cosa que tengas que recurrir a esto —señaló su ojo —Para poder estar con una mujer. —replicó ciega de ira.

—Agradece hija de puta que te permito vivir de mí después de todos los berrinches que te he aguantado —Le gritó abandonado el tono calmado.

—¡CALLATE! ¡TE PHOHIBO QUE METAS A MI MADRE EN ESTO! —vociferó la trigueña, se amarró al cuerpo la sabana translucida de la cama en un vano intento por cubrirse.

Sangre esquivó rápidamente un corriente florero que Karen le aventó sin miramientos, este se hizo añicos al chocar contra la pared.

—Pero si es verdad, yo tengo que agradecerle mucho a la Señora Beecher, en especial debo agradecer su muerte ¿No es así Karencita?

—Mi madre era una mujer honrada y no te permito que ensucies su nombre pronunciándolo con esa boca repugnante.

—¿Y de qué coño le sirvió tanta honradez? ¿Para morir como la piltrafa que era? Sin dinero, sin nombre, sin importarle a nadie, dejando a mi cargo a una niña estúpida con ínfulas de grandeza que se muere por encajar en un mundo con el que simplemente no combina. Por una sencilla cuestión de estética las putas y el caviar no se ven bien juntos, Karen.

La eludida se irguió ante él y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Tú no puedes decidir lo que soy o dejo de ser, que me combina y que no.

—Lamento decirte que eso es falso, pero, vaya que te ves atractiva cuando te mientes a ti misma Karencita —retruco con voz aterciopelada —La hora de la muchachita rebelde acabo hace muchos años, despierta y ve la realidad, así terminan los que se creen más duros que la vida y luego esta los patea —La fulmino con su dedo índice.

Dando por zanjado el asunto se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

—Yo jamás voy a ser tuya —sentenció Karen duramente.

—Tú me perteneces —respondió sombríamente el hombre parado en el umbral de la puerta, dándole la espalda.

—No de la forma en que tú más deseas —Se apresuró a agregar —Y eso es lo que más te duele ¿Verdad?

Sangre se dio la vuelta para encararla con pistola en mano, apuntándole entre ceja y ceja, respirando arduo por la cólera, pero Karen ni se inmuto, seguía con la misma postura y lo retaba con la mirada _«¡Dispara! ¡Si tienes tantas bolas termina de disparar!»_. Luego de un instante de tensión que se sintió como un siglo, el celular del Señor volvió a sonar y este se colgó el arma del cinturón nuevamente.

—Tienes suerte de que odie perder dinero —manifestó mientras revisaba su teléfono móvil —Me encantaría continuar con esta interesante conversación posterior al sexo, pero el deber llama Querida, aquí tienes tu paga —anunció tirando al suelo un fajito de billetes —Nos vemos en el espejo, Abejita —Se despidió señalando el espejo del techo sonriendo con sus dientes de vampiro. Cerró la puerta y Karen quedo sola en el cuarto.

Avanzó lentamente por el recinto y se agachó a recoger el dinero, como el mendigo que persigue una limosna. Echo la mirada hacia arriba buscando su reflejo, pero no vio nada, porque ella no reconocía a esa chica que veía en el espejo.

**. . .**

—Ay, ay, ay —Se quejaba la morena con el ojo hinchado —¡Me duele, Bruji!

—Te va a doler más, y te va a quedar marca sino te curo —explicó Rachel untándole pomada alrededor del ojo a golpecitos de tecleo —¡Kory, pásame un bistec! —Le gritó a la pelirroja, quien se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo para desayunar.

Se escuchó el tintineo de los frascos al abrirse la puerta del pequeño refrigerador, y en pocos segundos Kory acudió al llamado de su amiga con la carne congelada en un plato.

—Esto está un poco duro pero ya se ira ablandando, póntelo en el ojo —Le indicó a Karen colocándoselo el bistec ella misma sobre la zona afectada, luego la paciente lo sostuvo por su cuenta —Te hará sentir mejor.

—Si para el lunes ya no tengo este cardenal me pongo hasta los huevos del toro, Bruji —confesó la pelinegra acomodándose en el sofá.

—Eso no será necesario —descartó Rachel algo asqueada por la expresión —Pero igual sabes que ese golpe tardara seis o diez días en sanar.

—¡¿QUÉ?! No Rach, no, haz algo, ponme cualquier cosa, aceite de palo, caca de iguana, lo que sea —suplicó Karen lloriqueando como una bebé.

—Lo siento Karen, pero que me joda estudiando medicina no quiere decir que yo haga magia —Se excusó la aprendiz de medico —Parece que un caballo te pateo la cara, así que te toca aguantar.

—Ya me imagino ese estupendo primer día de clases: Buenos días yo soy Karen "bache de carretera" Beecher, un placer.

Kory soltó una carcajada al volver a la salita con un plato lleno de emparedados de mantequilla de maní, gálea de uva y banana.

—Me han quedado divinos —Se felicitó la ojos verdes dejando el plato en la mesita de centro.

—_Yomi_ —manifestó Karen sin ganas, manteniéndose con los ojos cerrados acostada en el sofá.

—Y este desayuno gourmet lo pasamos con saliva, Kory —inquirió Rachel esperando un juguito aunque sea.

—Oops, lo olvide, ya vuelvo —La chica estaba a punto de sentarse en su puff violeta pero no se dilato en volver a la cocina por el embace de leche que había dejado fuera del refrigerador junto con tres vasos, además también se hizo con las carpetas de la universidad, ya que, en ese momento tenían chance de revisarlas con atención.

Colocó las manilas junto al platón de sándwiches y los vasos con la leche también.

—Comidaaa… —pedía Karen con voz de zombie, estirando su brazo desde el sofá sin alcanzar los panes.

Kory, interrumpida nuevamente en su intento de sentarse, le alcanzó uno.

—Gracias.

—De nada —dijo la pelirroja volviendo a la intención de sentarse.

—Lechitaaaaa… —volvió a pedir Karen con voz de moribunda.

Kory detuvo nuevamente la trayectoria de su trasero, le sirvió leche y le puso el vaso en la mano, la morena nuevamente le agradeció.

—Bueno, ahora sí.

—Abachoooo… —repitió Karen, pero ya por sacarle la piedra a Kory.

—¿Sera que me puedo sentar algún día? —protestó la pelirroja poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Después del abrazo —indicó Karen.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Rachel?

—A Rachel no le gusta abrazar gente, mucho menos consentirla —respondió la morena burlonamente.

—La próxima vez le pides a la abogada que te cure los coñazos —Se limitó a decir Rachel ojeando su carpeta mientras devoraba un emparedado —Anda Kory, ponle La Constitución en el ojo a ver si se le baja la hinchazón. —alentó Rachel sentada en la posición de loto sobre su tapiz de yoga.

—Ay no te piques, sabes que es jugando —dijo la del ojo moro dándole un mordisco a su pan.

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de las tres, durante el cual se dedicaron a comer y leer los folletos de la universidad. Karen se incorporó en el sofá para hacer con mayor facilidad las cosas mientras se sostenía el filete contra el ojo, revisó sus horarios de clase y en que aulas se las impartirían, en eso saltó a la vista la hoja que le había dado Sarah, Karen la tomó y la desdobló intrigada por su contenido, una vez extendida la leyó con cuidado, para luego comentarle a sus amigas:

—Chicas ¿Nos imaginan de porristas?

—Yo a diario tengo pesadillas, pero entre los temas no figuran las de animadoras —respondió Rachel sarcásticamente.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —quiso saber Kory mostrando una sonrisa entusiasta.

—Sarah nos invito a unirnos al escuadrón de la USS —Les dijo mostrándoles el volante con la información sobre las inscripciones para las aspirantes, más abajo la hoja tenía rayado un numero de teléfono y las palabras **"En caso de que te interese"**.

—Ay que lindo de su parte, les dije que era una chica agradable —resaltó Kory. —A mí me gusta la idea, el espíritu, el compañerismo, lindos atuendos. —enumeró fantasiosamente.

Karen sonrió y volvió la mirada hacia Rachel.

—A mí no me veas. —dictaminó la pelinegra seriamente —Si quisiera ponerme en ridículo frente a todos el campus buscaría otras maneras.

—No exageres Rachel ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Veamos, el espíritu, cosa que yo no tengo y que mi mamá lleva buscándome desde hace años, el compañerismo, porque odio a la gente, la gente apesta, los lindos atuendos, para hacer maromas y enseñarles las nalgas a un montón de extraños con mi empleo ya me basta —explicó con tranquilidad en su típico tono irónico.

—No deberías ser tan cerrada —Le rebatió la pelirroja. —Podría ser divertido.

—Nosotras no sabemos nada de porrismo, en nuestro colegio ni equipo había —replicó Rachel.

—En nuestro colegio con suerte los bebederos tenían agua, Rach no la tomemos por ahí, buscamos y nos vemos todos los Triunfos Robados por milésima vez y ya, somos expertas —opinó de manera divertida.

Kory rió.

—¿Y de cuando acá tanto interés, Karen? —indagó la de ojos índigo hastiada del tema. —Si te gusta, inscríbete tú, no tenemos que hacer todo juntas todo el tiempo.

—El interés es, porque según esto, si nos unimos al equipo de porristas nuestra ya jugosa beca sería duplicada —soltó Karen levantando ambas cejas de forma muy graciosa.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué nos darían más dinero? —preguntó la pelirroja emocionada.

Karen asintió enérgicamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lee otra vez los requisitos para inscribirse, he tenido una iluminación repentina respecto a mi vocación de agitar pompones mientras pretendo una alegría desenfrenada—expuso Rachel como quien no quiere la cosa.

Kory y Karen la atacaron con los cojines del sofá.

—Eres una vendida —Le dijo Karen muerta de la risa.

—No me juzgues, que en toda la vida que llevamos conociéndonos jamás te vi intenciones de animar a nadie y menos usando una falda, lo tuyo era caerte a golpes, si me dijeras que voluntariamente te quieres unir a un equipo de boxeo te creería, pero en estas circunstancias nos mueve el mismo interés —sentenció la pelo corto.

—Bueno, yo aunque no me ofrecieran plata pienso que es una linda idea —aclaró la ojos verdes.

—Es que tú eres una extraterrestre proveniente del sol de los Teletubbies, a ti obvio que te iba a gustar la idea —bromeó Karen restándole importancia —Bueno, decidido, voy a llamar a Sarah y el lunes nos anotamos para tomar la prueba.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo linduras de FF! Si llegaron hasta aquí eso quiere decir un capitulo menos por leer jajajaja... Creo que ha quedado claro que el Señor S, es el **Hermano Sangre**, bueno, ya saben, este fic se trata de Cyborg y Abeja y el villano que esta entre esos dos es el Hermano Sangre._

_En esta ocasión dejare unas preguntitas que me gustaría contestaran en sus comentarios: _

_1) Basándose en lo leído xD ¿Por qué creen que las chicas continúan con el trabajo si hace mucho que su deuda debió ser saldada? _

_2)¿Qué pensara Victor del ojo de Karen? _

_3)¿Como creen que les ira a las chicas en la prueba de animadoras? ¿Acaso se las imaginan haciendo algo fuera de lo común? _

_Y de paso me dicen si les gusto el capitulo : ) lo de las preguntas es algo que me agrado de una amiga que también escribe fics. _

_Hasta una próxima entrega, bellezas._


	13. Más vale flyer en mano que un ojo morado

**Capitulo doce: Más vale flyer en mano que un ojo morado.**

Luego de una noche de sábado laboriosa y un domingo de descanso tranquilo llego el tan esperado lunes, las chicas estaban ansiosas y felices, a excepción de Karen, cuya felicidad se veía empañada por su ojo magullado.

—Lo siento Karen, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer —Le dijo Kory al terminar de maquillarla.

Kory era buena con el maquillaje, desde siempre se había esmerado en aprender de texturas, degradados, correctores y sombreados, era algo que le gustaba mucho, y su habilidad era muy útil a la hora de disfrazarse para actuar por las noches, y también a la hora de disimular los golpes, solo que en aquella ocasión el morado de Karen era bastante pronunciado, en un área delicada y en un día inoportuno.

Karen suspiró al verse en el espejo de mano que le había proporcionado su amiga —Se nota menos ¿Verdad? —pidió su opinión a Rachel quien se encontraba planchando su bata blanca sobre la cama.

—La gente ni se va a fijar Karen, además si se fijan pues ¿a quién le importa? No es problema de ellos —Fue la respuesta de la pelinegra mientras concentraba la plancha en los puños de la bata.

—Mírame y respóndeme lo que te pregunte —exigió la trigueña, terca como siempre.

Rachel levantó la mirada con fastidio y respondió —Aun se ve verdoso alrededor, pero ese es el color normal que debería tener hoy, así que deja de maquillarte porque cada vez que Kory oprime esa zona te la hiere más y te veras sobrecargada como una payasa. —dijo a su severo parecer.

Karen, ya con tedio por el asunto también, tomó las palabras de Rachel y desistió en sus intentos por cubrir el golpe, con suerte, nadie lo notaria, o por lo menos serían discretos y no harían ningún comentario.

—Listo —anunció Rachel sin hablarle a nadie en específico, había terminado con el planchado y el cuello de su bata estaba recto e impecable.

—Creo que quedo algo arrugado en la espalda —señaló Karen.

Rachel de inmediato busco la imperfección con desespero, pensaba que la había dejado perfecta, al ver su cara de espanto Karen soltó una carcajada.

—Era broma Rach, era broma —detuvo a su amiga antes de que volviera a encender el electrodoméstico.

Rachel tan solo rodó los ojos, pero asomó una sonrisa al devolver la vista a su prenda.

—Me pondré el collar que me regalo Katia, ya que me puse la camisa —dijo Kory sacando de una gaveta la bolsa del regalo de Katia, de ella extrajo una cajita en la cual había un sencillo collar.

La camisa era corte imperio, holgada de la línea del busto hacia abajo, en dicha línea tenía una pequeño lazo a un costado, sin mangas, con un bonito cuello en V y de color blanco. El collar consistía en una cadena negra delgada con un dije que era una única gema verde, un verde que curiosamente imitaba a la perfección los ojos de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusta? —preguntó Kory sonriéndole a sus amigas.

Rachel asintió con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oye, que bonito esta el collar —consideró Karen acercándose a la prenda para verla mejor —Debo admitir que Katia se esmeró, la piedra es idéntica a tus ojos —evaluó sorprendida.

—Lo se, es súper ¿Verdad? —dijo Kory alegremente.

—Es genial Kory, estas muy elegante, como toda una abogada —halagó a su amiga, dedicándole una sonrisa orgullosa.

—No es que quiera arruinar el lindo momento, pero se nos hace tarde —informó Rachel oprimiendo con el índice su reloj de pulsera, ella ya había agarrado su bolso, puesto a buen recaudo su bata y estaba lista para salir.

Fue entonces que Kory y Karen apuraron el paso.

**. . .**

—Ojala nos fueran a buscar todos los días como el viernes —deseó Kory recobrando la respiración luego de todo lo que tuvieron que caminar desde donde las dejo el autobús hasta la entrada de la universidad. —Es horrible caminar… todo ese tramo… en tacones —dijo con la lengua afuera como los perritos.

—No lo creo Kory, lo del viernes probablemente fue solo exhibición al público —apuntó Rachel, ella llevaba unas Mr. Martens azul oscuro y Karen unas alpargatas color ocre, por ende no estaban tan cansadas como su amiga pelirroja.

—Para la próxima te vienes con zapatos más bajos y luego te los cambias aquí —sugirió Karen —Al menos darás una buena primera impresión, yo en cambio en algún momento tendré que quitarme estos lentes de sol.

—O puedes dejártelos y así todos pensaran que andas resacona —bromeó Rachel, guiándose por un patrón estudiantil común: Disimular la cara de perro moribundo luego de una noche de copas tras unos lentes oscuros. —Sería algo de lo más normal, tus compañeritos pensaran que eres cool. —añadió a la broma.

—Por favor, nunca vuelvas a decir "compañeritos", usar diminutivos es como un pecado capital para ti —Le pidió Karen, escuchar a su amiga hablar con diminutivos daba grima, como aplastar un insecto y escuchar como cruje bajo el zapato.

—Lo se, cada vez que lo hago muere un asiático, pero con eso ayudo al descenso de la sobrepoblación del continente, así que compenso una cosa con la otra —explicó calmadamente.

—Pobres chinos —Se compadeció Kory.

—¿Pobres?, como no, por mí pueden arder todos en el infierno por cada vez que me dan un caramelito en lugar de mi cambio —opinó Karen recordando las veces que se le ocurría comprar algo en los chinos.

—Sera a ti que te joden con esa de no tener cambio, yo les digo: ¿O ven de donde sacan sencillo o yo hablo con los amables señores de azul a los que les encanta deportar personas? Y me dan mi cambio, junto con el caramelo en un santiamén —expuso la pelinegra —Si me dieran diez dólares por cada chino sin papeles en el barrio, en este momento yo estaría conduciendo un _porsche_.

De repente sonó el celular de Karen en su bolso, el tono era parecido al subido de una Abeja y su dueña se apresuró a buscarlo.

—Jamás encuentro está mierda cuando la necesito —gruñó Karen revolviendo las cosas en su bolso exasperada por encontrar el móvil —_Alo_. —contestó a la expectativa porque ni siquiera vio quien la llamaba.

—_¿Alo? ¿Karen?_

—_Sí._

—_Hola Karen, soy Sarah._ —Se identificó.

—_Hola Sarah ¿Cómo estas? _—Le preguntó Karen amablemente.

—_Bien, llamaba para saber si ya estas en el campus_ —Le dijo.

—_Sí, acabo de llegar _—respondió inmediatamente —_Justo estaba por ir a buscarte._

—_Estoy en el comedor con unos amigos, vente para acá. _

—_Bien, bien, te veo allá _—dijo Karen antes de colgar. —Sarah me está esperando en… ¿Y Rachel? —inquirió al notar su ausencia.

—Se fue, ahorita tiene que entrar a una clase —explicó Kory.

—Ah bueno, ¿Y tú?

—En una hora tengo que ir a la mía.

—¿Me acompañas entonces?

—Sipi —afirmó Kory tiernamente.

—Dios, este lugar es realmente enorme, veamos donde carajos esta el comedor —dijo Karen siendo consciente de la inmensidad del lugar, le habían dado un mapa, pero pensó que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para ubicarse sin tener que andar como una turista.

A Kory le pareció graciosa su expresión y la siguió a buscar el comedor, para su suerte la universidad tenía señalización.

Cuando llegaron al sitio marcado como "comedor" las dos amigas quedaron anonadadas. Aquello no parecía ni remotamente un comedor universitario, era mas bien una gigantesca feria de comida, de techo bien alto y cubierto de ventanales por los que entraba la iluminación adecuada, las mesas eran amplias, de varios asientos, color blanco y estilo moderno, y en vez de las típicas señoras malhumoradas y con redecillas, sirviéndoles a todos la misma comida, podías ir al puesto de comida que prefirieras y comer lo que te provocara, había McDonald's, Subway, Taco Bell, Starbucks, etcétera… El piso estaba reluciente, olía delicioso, y nadie hacia molestas filas ni se veía enojado.

—Este lugar no para de sorprenderme —pensó Karen en voz alta mientras veía a su alrededor.

—Es increíble ¿No habrá gente que nos cargue a clases? —preguntó una emocionada Kory.

—No creo que la locura llegue hasta ese punto, Kory —opinó su amiga con una sonrisa.

—¡Karen, por aquí! —Se escuchó una voz… ¿masculina?

—¿Escuchaste? —dijo Kory prestando atención.

—No creo que ese Karen sea conmigo —admitió la morena, solo conocía, por desgracia, a un chico en la universidad.

—¡Karen! La de los lentes oscuros con la pelirroja —Se volvió a imponer la voz.

—Okey, creo que eso fue muy especifico —apuntó Kory buscando con la mirada a quien las requería.

Su mirada se topó con un muchacho de tez oscura que le sonreía y hacia señas con la mano, junto a él estaba sentada Sarah y también le hacia señas, Kory hizo que Karen se percatara, ya que estaba viendo hacia otro lado.

—Pensaras que soy una estúpida, pero tengo mucha vergüenza de acercarme con estos lentes —confesó Karen hablando entre dientes cuando se encaminaron a la mesa donde estaba Sarah.

—Deja la pena, tienes 24 años, ni que estuviéramos empezando el primer grado —La regaño Kory.

En la mesa, con Sarah, se encontraba el muchacho que las había llamado, el cual poseía rasgos finos y vestía una camisa manga larga de color azul, también se hallaba una delgada chica rubia, de cabello liso y extra largo que llevaba puesto unos coquetos lentes a lo John Lennon con montura dorada y cristales naranjas a través de los cuales se podían ver sus ojos y por ultimó otra chica, de piel muy pálida, parecida a la de Rachel pensó Kory, cuyo cabello era de un negro que no se veía natural, tenía el flequillo teñido de rojo y vestía una camisa de franela a cuadros rojos y negros. En cuanto las chicas estuvieron cerca de la mesa, Sarah se levantó para saludarlas.

—Hola Karen —habló cariñosamente, recibiéndola con el gesto de besar ambas mejillas. Karen se sintió un poco abrumada, porque fue rápido y no estaba acostumbrada a saludar de esa manera. —¿Cómo estas?

—Todo bien, Sarah —respondió ella mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

—Y tú…—dijo dirigiéndose a Kory con expresión de concentración —¿Corina, verdad?

—Solo Kory, pero no hay cuidado Sarah, que bueno verte otra vez —corrigió la pelirroja y dulce, como siempre, saludo a Sarah de beso, con mucha más naturalidad que Karen.

—Vengan —Sarah las termino de guiar a la mesa —Él es Heraldo Duncan y ellas Tara Markov y Antonia Louise Monetti —presentó a cada uno de los que la acompañaban —Buenos amigos míos y compañeros de porras, chicos ellas son Karen y Kory —concluyó y luego volvió a ocupar su lugar, las chicas tomaron asiento igual que ella.

—Suena lindo, Karen y Kory, ambas por la K —comentó Tara de manera simpática.

—Nos lo han dicho varias veces —indicó Karen con normalidad.

—Karen, me gusta ese nombre —agregó Heraldo, quien sonrió de manera agradable.

Karen abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos y lo miró incrédula, cosa de la cual el muchacho no se dio cuenta por los oscuros lentes que llevaba puestos, Sarah se tapó la boca para ocultar una pequeña carcajada.

—Nos acabamos de conocer, pero les pediré un favor, procuren no llamarme Antonia, Sarah solo dice mi nombre completo para fastidiarme, lo odio —dijo la chica del mechón rojo mostrando una exasperación muy graciosa.

—No entiendo porqué no te gusta tu nombre —manifestó Sarah ya sin poder contener la risa.

—¡Porque es horrible, Sarah! —exclamó la muchacha riéndose también —Y tú te encargas de que todo el mundo se entere, lo que pasa es que mi familia es italiana —explicó dirigiéndose a Kory y Karen —Y de los muy conservadores, pero ustedes díganme Toni, como todo el mundo, menos Sarah —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Yo no creo que sea un nombre horrible —admitió Kory.

—Gracias —dijo Sarah sintiéndose apoyada, luego de tragar el sorbo que le había dado a su jugo.

—Heraldo tampoco es un nombre muy común —comentó Karen como quien no quiere la cosa.

—O sea, es alemán —habló Tara bromistamente, fingiendo un tono pretencioso.

—¿Eres de allá? —inquirió Kory ávida de conocimiento.

Él levantó la vista de su comida y le respondió con gesto amable —No, yo nací aquí, mis abuelos paternos eran alemanes, me llamó igual que mi abuelo.

—Mi familia materna es mexicana, pero yo también nací aquí —contó la pelirroja.

—¿En serio? Yo amo la comida mexicana, todo lo que tenga picante me encanta —apuntó Tara, la chica parecía tener una personalidad bastante efervescente.

—Kory la prepara riquísima —alegó Karen señalando a su amiga.

—Cuando quieras te preparo algo —Era algo típico de Kory que sin tener ni 5 minutos de conocer a alguien ya le estaba ofreciendo comida y amor. —Veo que estas comiendo sushi, también me queda muy rico.

En efecto, Tara tenía frente a ella una bandeja llena de rollos de sushi, y junto a eso la esperaba un gran helado de postre, la rubia se mostró muy contenta con el ofrecimiento de Kory, una de sus mayores pasiones era la gastronomía, en pocas palabras, adoraba comer.

—¿Qué estudian, chicas? —preguntó Heraldo continuando con su actitud jovial.

—Yo estoy por Ingeniería Eléctrica Electrónica —respondió Karen.

—Yo voy por Derecho —Se sumó la pelirroja.

—Eres de las mías —informó Toni mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa a la pelirroja —¿Qué clases tienes hoy?

—En un ratico tengo Derecho Penal III.

—Querrás decir: Tenemos, seremos compañeras —vislumbró Toni.

—Que bueno, al menos no entrare al salón sin conocer a nadie —Se alegró la de ojos verdes.

—¡Karen, vas por la misma carrera que Victor! —exclamó Sarah acabando de darse cuenta —A lo mejor lo tendrás de compañero —mencionó de manera entusiasta.

—¿Ah sí? Vaya coincidencia —dijo Karen tratando de disimular su desencanto con una falsa sonrisa. _«Es que yo tengo una suerte de puta madre increíble, no bastaba con encontrarme a ese estúpido engreído aquí sino que a lo mejor lo tendré que ver todos los días, a ver ¿Dónde está el perro? ¡Que salga y termine de cagarme! Es lo que falta»_ Pensó la morena tajantemente.

—Se que le tienes idea por lo de su incidente, pero dale un oportunidad, es una buena persona —defendió Sarah a su novio.

_«Uy, sí, sí, buenísimo, esta de beatificarlo»_ Resonaba el sarcasmo en el fuero interno de Karen.

—Tranquila, ya me había olvidado de eso —mintió cortésmente. —¿Y la lista en la que hay que anotarse para la audición? —Terminó de ir al grano, luego de ver que la conversación nada tenía que ver con lo que a ella le competía y se adentraba en un punto que le incomodaba.

—Tonta de mí, ya la saco —Se excusó la ojiazul. Revisó su bolso un momento y sacó de él la planilla. —Por favor anótense ¿Audicionarán juntas o por separado?

—¿Se puede juntas? —preguntó Kory desconociendo ese detalle.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Si es así, estupendo, Kory, Rachel y yo hacemos la prueba juntas y matamos tres pájaros de un tiro —dijo Karen totalmente de acuerdo.

—¿Rachel? —inquirió Tara.

—Es amiga nuestra y también hará la audición, solo que no nos acompaño porque está en clase —explicó Karen restándole importancia a la información, mientras llenaba la planilla.

—¿Ya habían hecho porrismo alguna vez? —interrogó Toni serenamente.

—En realidad no, pero hicimos mucha gimnasia en el colegio —contestó Kory, lo cual era cierto, lo de la danza vino después, un tanto de la calle y otro tanto del entrenamiento en las labores que no debía mencionar.

—Hagan lo que mejor se les de en la prueba —sugirió Sarah amablemente. —Este año se gradúan muchos de nuestros mejores elementos, así que hay muchas bacantes que llenar.

—Te aseguró que somos disciplinadas y aprenderemos rápido lo que haya que saber.

—En el panfleto que te di especifica todo lo que evaluaremos, Karen, la audición será el viernes, tienen todos estos días para prepararse.

—Tiempo más que suficiente —afirmó Karen decididamente.

En eso Toni le echa una mirada al reloj de su celular y le habla a Kory —Creo que deberíamos irnos al salón, la clase empezara dentro de poco.

—Claro, como digas amiga —concedió Kory emocionada —Que bueno que me haya encontrado contigo, al menos se que no me perderé buscando el salón —dijo como si se quitara un peso de encima.

Toni agarró su mochila y se la colocó de lado, quedándole la correa diagonal al cuerpo, entretanto se levantaba despidió a sus amigos con un gesto de la mano y acordó verlos luego, Kory la imitó y se marchó con ella, aunque no sin antes despedirse de Karen y desearle que le fuera bien en clase.

—Bueno, creo que yo también debería irme, tengo clase dentro de un rato y será mejor que ubique mi salón —expresó Karen haciendo ademan de levantarse.

—Te acompañó, el departamento de ingeniería está junto al mío —Se ofreció Heraldo de forma gentil y calmada.

—Oh no, no hace falta, en serio —declinó Karen automáticamente, encontrándose un poco incomoda con tanta cortesía.

—El departamento de ingeniería es un rollo igual que el de medicina, mejor que Heraldo te acompañe Karen —insistió Tara.

Karen repitió que no era necesario, pero Sarah continúo insistiendo.

—Acompáñala Heraldo, Karen es un poco distraída —solicitó al muchacho con su habitual tono aterciopelado y mirada serena. Luego miró a Karen para guiñarle un ojo y sonreírle.

_«Te tropiezas una vez con alguien ¡Y YA! quedaste fichado de torpe por el resto de tu vida»_ gruño la morena para sus adentros y aceptó a regañadientes la guía de Heraldo.

—Nos vemos en la practica, chicas —Se despidió el de camisa azul.

Karen también se despidió y acordó comunicarse con Sarah en caso de que tuviera alguna duda, luego sin más que decir partió con Heraldo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parecieron las chicas? —interrogó la morena ojos azules a su amiga.

—La pelirroja es un amor, Karen estaba un poco rara, pero ambas se ven en forma y con ánimo —respondió Tara objetivamente.

—Yo creo que no hay que hacer planes con el vestido antes de comprarlo.

En ese momento Kristen hacia acto de presencia en el comedor, con su voz aguda, atuendo rosa chicle y cartera gigante.

—¡Hasta ahora te apareces! Quería que conocieras a mis candidatas —riñó Sarah sintiéndose un poco ofendida.

—Sorry sunshine, pero tenía una cita para un masaje shiatsu que no planeaba posponer por conocer a… —Kristen extendió la mano indicando que le pasaran la planilla de inscripción de las chicas, Tara la colocó en su mano. —Karen, Kory y Rachel, una de ellas ni siquiera vino supongo, porque solo vi a dos chicas levantarse de esta mesa.

—Rachel se encontraba en clase —vislumbró Sarah.

—Jamás han sido porristas, que prometedoras —argumentó la rubia sarcásticamente, leyendo la forma como quien lee un examen mal hecho.

—Yo tampoco había hecho porrismo antes de entrar a la universidad, Kitten —discutió Sarah.

—Tú tuviste un buen motivo para no hacerlo, dudo que ellas lo tengan —razonó Kristen.

Sarah se cruzó de brazos pensando que era imposible razonar con su amiga sin que ella le recordara el motivo por cual no hizo muchas cosas en su adolescencia.

—Y por ultimo pero no menos importante: Becadas. ¿En serio, Sarah? ¿Becadas? —inquirió de manera despectiva.

—No le veo nada de malo —opinó Tara.

—Holaaa… somos un equipo de porristas no un grupo de caridad, no sabemos de que estrato social proviene esta gente, tenemos una reputación que cuidar.

—Creo que te estas yendo por las ramas, Kitten —expresó la otra rubia sin comprender el punto de su amiga.

—Probablemente solo hacen esto para que los fondos de sus becas aumenten —expuso Kristen como diciéndole a sus amigas "Abran los ojos, tontas".

—Y si así fuera ¿qué? —inquirió Sarah fastidiada de esa actitud. —Solo importa que se comprometan con el equipo y lo hagan bien, para eso hacemos pruebas Kristen, si lo hacen para una beca más jugosa ¡Bien por ellas! Ni que el dinero te lo estuviera quitando a ti.

La eludida no hizo más que poner sus azules ojos en blanco —Es obvio que tenemos diferentes puntos de vista, como siempre, y no quiero empezar el día peleando con mis amigas —dijo a manera de cierre del tema —Ya veremos en las audiciones.

—No puedes ir por la vida juzgando a las personas sin conocerlas, Kristen —apuntó Tara concentrada que quitar hasta el ultimo resto de helado del vasito.

—Bienvenida al mundo real, cariño —replicó la muchacha con ironía —La gente te juzga por como te ves, así que por favor deja de comerte ese camión de calorías y grasa frente a mí, te vas a poner como un elefante —regañó a Tara mordazmente.

Ante aquella critica Tara bajo la mirada avergonzada y dejo el vaso vacío en la bandeja.

—Déjala Kristen, si Tara fuera más flaca se la llevaría la brisa —La defendió Sarah, como de costumbre ecuánime, realmente no veía el problema en que Tara comiera lo que quisiera con el metabolismo que tenía.

—Ella solo dice eso para que nos volvamos cerditas y ella sea la más buena de las tres, Tary —manifestó haciéndose la loca, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

—¿Ah?

—Es broma Sary, deja de fruncir el ceño o te saldrán arrugas.

Era muy usual en Kristen que se "le escapara" algo que parecía ser un insulto o cizaña, para luego disfrazarlo de chiste y lo adornara con los apodos con los cuales llamaba a sus amigas desde el colegio, Sary y Tary, ya que ella era Kitten.

—Cambiando de tema ¿Qué tal te fue con Dick anoche?

Sarah siempre le dejaba pasar las cosas a Kristen, porque bueno, llevaban muchos años de amistad y ella no era una chica rencorosa o conflictiva, no se enrollaba por los comentarios de su amiga, sabía que era un poquito básica y superficial, pero eso no la convertía en mala persona.

—Cuenta ¿Cómo estuvo ese aniversario? —Se sumó Tara expectante.

—¿Para qué creen que necesitaba el masaje? Mi pobre pelvis quedo molida —contestó la chica graciosamente.

—¡Que lokis! —exclamaron Sarah y Tara al mismo tiempo.

Las tres se unieron en una carcajada general.

**. . .**

—Y bien… ah… ¿tú qué estudias? —habló Karen por primera vez desde que salieron del comedor, tratando de parecer más casual, aunque el problema seguían siendo los lentes, se sentía como una drogadicta disfrazada, pero es que no tenía otros más claros.

Caminaba con Heraldo por las caminerias del campus, el cual se veía bastante desahogado, aparentemente a esa hora la mayoría estaba en clases y no afuera.

—Música y teatro —respondió resueltamente.

—Y… ¿Eres un chico porrista? —indagó intentando no parecer burlona.

—Sí, se podría decir que soy como el capitán de los cargadores, les dio la voz de mando —expuso —Pero no soy gay.

—Yo nunca dije…

—No lo hiciste, pero la mayoría piensan eso, en especial las chicas bonitas.

En su conciencia Karen sabía que lo había pensado, pero prefirió fingir demencia. Después que Heraldo dijera que estudiaba música, Karen se percató del extraño maletín que cargaba, dedujo que ahí debía llevar su instrumento.

—¿Qué instrumento tocas? —Sentía curiosidad, a simple vista no le hallaba una forma conocida al maletín, a ella siempre le gusto la música.

—La trompeta, también toco otros instrumentos, pero la trompeta es mi especialidad —explicó con orgullo.

—¡Oh vaya! ¿Qué tal te sale el jazz?

—Estupendamente.

—Yo adoro el jazz —soltó Karen, hace tiempo no compartía aquello con nadie. —Hace tiempo tomaba clases de música, con un vecino que era muy bueno con los instrumentos, aprendí a darle a algunos, pero mi fuerte era mi voz, bueno aun lo es.

—¿Cantas? —inquirió con algo de sorpresa el muchacho.

—Me han dicho que no tan mal —bromeó con falsa modestia. —Recuerdo perfectamente al Señor Marcelo diciendo: Oh cariño, algún día serás mejor que Tina Turner.

—Eso ya es decir bastante ¿Por qué no consideraste una carrera en la música?

—Nah, me gusta, pero como pasatiempo, soy más una chica de números, mis amigas dicen que controladora, aunque yo no estoy de acuerdo.

Heraldo rió.

—Me llaman mucho la atención la física y las matemáticas, resolver problemas, entender el porque de las cosas, todo tiene un razonamiento físico y energía. —contaba Karen inspirada.

—Jamás me atrajeron las matemáticas ¿Qué te gusta de ellas?

—Como dijo Lindsay Lohan en su papel en Chicas Pesadas: Me gustan, las entiendo, y son iguales para todo el mundo —declaró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Debo admitir que es un buen punto —dijo luego de reflexionar un momento —Normalmente las chicas se inclinan más por las humanidades, ya sabes, es más común ver hombres enfrascados en eso de las cuentas.

—Eso de que los hombres son mejores que las mujeres para los números es una vil creencia machista y estúpida —enfatizó Karen frunciendo el ceño.

—Muchos mitos y creencias son estúpidos, Karen —conversó el muchacho sin contrariedad ante la defensiva de la chica —Como por ejemplo el hecho de que etiqueten inmediatamente de homosexual a un hombre que les gusten las artes y es porrista.

Karen considero muy cierta aquella analogía, ella que siempre defendía firmemente los derechos femeninos y el pensar de que ellas pueden hacer lo que ellos, caviló, como pocas veces lo había hecho, que también los hombres se ven sometidos a ciertos prejuicios e injusticias por parte de la sociedad, tenía que admitir que ella misma hacia solo 2 minutos había considerado la posibilidad de que Heraldo fuera homosexual por una razón sin valides alguna. Aunque de todas maneras, luego de todo lo que ella había vivido, seguía completamente segura de que la mujer tenían muchos más conflictos sociales que solucionar.

—Te quedaste callada otra vez —dijo Heraldo para sacarla de sus cavilaciones.

—Lo siento, me fui por un segundo —Se excuso sin ponerle mucha atención —Eres alto y delgado, según yo tienes más pinta de basquetbolista —Le comentó.

Heraldo era de hombros amplios y contextura fibrosa, con músculos marcados pero sin mayor volumen.

—¿Crees que solo un tipo grandote como Victor tiene la fuerza para realizar las cargadas de un porrista? —inquirió de manera divertida, poniendo aquel ejemplo porque según la conversación en el comedor Karen sabía quien era Victor.

Karen soltó una carcajada —No quise decir eso, para nada, ya hablar de Victor es irse de tema, o sea, él es una montaña de músculos —dijo flexionando su brazo, imitando a un hombre presumiendo sus bíceps. —Es fuerte —Se mordió el labio al recordar la fuerza de los músculos de Victor, de repente en su cabeza se escuchó el sonido de un auto frenando bruscamente _«¡Que fuerte ni que ocho cuartos! ¿De donde coño salió eso, Karen?» _Se abofeteo mentalmente volviendo a la realidad —Aunque a mí me parece que él está medio ayudado por los amigos esteroides, como te dije ¡Ya él se va de tema! —_«Bien cerebro, eso parece más de mí, más de Karen cuerda, gracias»_ Se tranquilizó luego de haber tenido aquella idea extraña.

Heraldo volvió a soltar una carcajada, esta vez más fuerte.

—No vale, en lo absoluto, hace años que soy amigo de Sarah y conozco a Victor, él sería incapaz de eso —Salió en defensa del que no estaba presente —El es un sujeto muy correcto y el cuerpo que tiene se lo ha tallado a punta de ejercicios, es que parece una maquina, jamás para, practica todos los deportes que te puedas imaginar, yo me canso de verlo, una vez me supo decir que no le alcanzaban las horas del día para cumplir con todos sus compromisos ¿Te imaginas eso?

Karen desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzada, sí se imaginaba claramente eso, porque ella misma había usado esa frase en alguna ocasión y la gente solía decirle que andaba eléctrica, pero bueno, ni que fuera malo ser una persona ocupada.

—Que… curiosa la gente así ¿Verdad? —comentó ya que no sabía que más decir, no iba a criticar sus propias practicas.

—¿Te daría miedo que tu vida estuviera a mi cuidado? —preguntó Heraldo de manera enigmática.

Karen sopesó la idea un momento, ella no es que pesara en toneladas, pero si requería su esfuercito levantarla y…

—¡QUÉ MIERDA HACES!

—¡Estira los brazos a los lados! ¡Mantén las piernas duras! —Le ordenó Heraldo que voz autoritaria.

En cuestión de veloces segundos Karen pasó de estar en el seguro suelo a ser impulsada por el trompetista, quien la tomó de las caderas para lanzarla y luego le sostuvo los pies entre sus manos. Karen respiraba agitadamente e intentaba no ver hacia abajo, imaginaba que así se debió sentir Jesucristo cuando lo crucificaron, no, no, mala comparación.

—¿Cómo esta el clima allá arriba? —Se burló Heraldo.

—Templado con temperaturas con oscilan entre el "¡Bájame de aquí!" y el "No me hagas meterte un coñazo" —respondió Karen, tensa como si le hubieran metido una escoba por el trasero.

—Te cargare en una mano.

—¡La segunda opción es en serio! —exclamó enojada.

—Esto en sí es más técnica que fuerza —Le explicó.

—¿Sabes? Eso sonaría más interesante allá abajo donde no me llegan los ovarios a la garganta —argumentó la morena como si hablara de cualquier cosa mientras era suspendida en el aire.

—Okey, desmonte a las tres, una, dos…

—¿Cómo? ¿Desmonte? El coño de la madreeeeeee…

Se escuchó el grito cuando Heraldo llego al tres y bajo a Karen con la misma rapidez y limpieza que la subió, ella tenía los ojos cerrado fuertemente y seguía sintiendo la escoba en su culo sin darse cuenta que ya estaba sana y salva.

—Ya abre los ojos, sigues en el plano terrenal —Le susurró al oído.

—¿El plano qué? —preguntó ella aturdida logrando despegar los parpados.

—Es otra forma de decir que no estiraste la pata —bromeó el muchacho sin poder apartar la sonrisa de su rostro.

En eso a Karen le volvió el alma al cuerpo y le propino sendo golpe en el hombro al bromista; este se quejo visiblemente adolorido.

—¿Con qué coños me golpeaste con tu puño o con un yunque? —preguntó exagerando un poco su molestia, para hacerlo gracioso, aunque sí le había dolido.

—¡Nunca vuelvas a asustarme así! —Le exigió Karen despojándose de los lentes para lanzarle una de sus miradas matadoras.

Tarde se acordó del motivo por el cual los había llevado puestos todo ese rato, y apenada se tapó el ojo malo con una mano. Heraldo se percató de la irregularidad y pensó que tal vez su broma no había sido tan graciosa.

—Menudo golpe ¿eh? —Se compadeció —¿Qué te paso?

—Me caí por estúpida —respondió con rabia, sus palabras iban en un doble sentido que solo ella entendía, para herirse así misma.

—No digas eso, a cualquier le puede pasar, escucha —empezó a hablar para tratar de animarla —Esto me paso en mi tercer semestre aquí, fue muy insólito, me desperté una mañana y tenía el ojo horrible, parecía que alguien me había vapuleado durante la noche, fue muy loco ¿Sabes que paso? —preguntó para crear intriga.

Karen negó con la cabeza pero sin bajar la mano de su ojo.

—Se metió un tuqueque a mi cuarto y me orino el ojo el desgraciado ¿A quien carajos le orina el ojo un tuqueque? —dijo dramáticamente.

Ante esa respuesta Karen no pudo evitarlo, se quito la mano del ojo y se rió con ganas, esa de verdad fue una situación muy ridícula e insólita.

—Estas de joda ¿Cómo un tuqueque te va a mear el ojo? —preguntó sin poder creerlo, estaba muerta de la risa con tan solo imaginárselo.

—Es en serio, debió ser alguna especie de tuqueque cabrón que con su cara de troll decidió hacerme pis en la cara —contestó el moreno riendo a la par de Karen.

Karen estaba tan privada de la risa que se sentó en el césped a terminar de reír y calmarse.

—Y lo peor es que ese día tenía clases y llegue a la universidad con el ojo vuelto mierda, y todo el mundo pensaba que mi habían jodido o asaltado, mis compañeros no paraban de preguntarme "¿Qué si había perdido una pelea?" y que "¿Con quien me había peleado?", y preferí que pensaran eso a que supieran la verdadera y estúpida historia, que un tuqueque me meo el ojo ¿Quién coño me iba a creer?

Se notaba que Heraldo estudiaba teatro, era muy histriónico y tenía un lengua corporal muy rico, sus gestos y expresiones iba a la par con el cuento y eso lo hacia aun más cómico.

—Tranquilo, te creo, te creo —aceptó Karen con una sonrisa instalada en su rostro nuevamente.

—Pero ni se te ocurra a contarlo porque lo negare —Le advirtió sin ninguna severidad, él también sonreía ampliamente. —Recuerda: A todos nos puede pasar algo estúpido.

Karen rodó los ojos sin abandonar su sonrisa en un gesto de resignación, Heraldo le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella aceptó la ayuda.

—A pesar de todo, te ves mejor así, que no te quitaras esos lentes me estaba poniendo nervioso —confesó fingiendo un escalofrió —Me gusta mirar los ojos de las personas cuando les hablo y era raro que tuvieras lentes tan oscuros cuando el sol ni siquiera está resplandeciente, aunque tengo un amigo que jamás se los quita, pero eso ya es tema de él, sus gafas de sol son como un misterio para todos y le gusta la atención que las chicas le prestan a eso.

—Bueno gracias, yo en realidad me sentía muy incomoda con ellos puestos.

—Incluso le dije a Sarah que parecía que andabas con resaca —admitió con una graciosa cara de apenado.

_«¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener la razón, Roth?»_ Se preguntó pensando en las exactas palabras de Rachel.

—Ya te diste cuenta que no es resaca lo que tengo, vamos, termina de llevar al salón, quiero conseguir un buen asiento —dijo apurando al muchacho, el cual volvía a su semblante enigmático.

—Por supuesto —concedió caballeroso y emprendieron la caminata nuevamente —Creo que entraras al equipo.

—¿De veras? —volteó a verlo esperanzada.

—No debería decírtelo, pero por mi parte tienes un voto, hay que tener agallas para hacer lo que hiciste ahorita —dijo impresionado.

—Mi cara solo tiene cupo para un golpe a la vez, me asuste pero no me iba a dejar caer —Le explicó lógicamente.

—Exacto, otra en tu lugar pudo haberse dejado llevar por el pánico y no mantener el equilibrio, una flyer debe tener reflejos rápido.

—¿Una qué? —preguntó Karen sin comprender.

—La voladora, la chica a la que lanzan —aclaró rápidamente.

—Ah okey.

—Mi flyer tiene su acto de graduación dentro de poco y ya se ha retirado del equipo, ojala entres a la escuadra, con practica podríamos hacer un gran equipo.

Heraldo indicó que se detuvieran en la entrada de un gran edificio que se alzaba ante ellos.

—Aquí ven clase los ingenieros, la planta baja son puros laboratorios, así que tu salón debería estar en el segundo piso —dijo para ubicar a la muchacha.

—Oye gracias Heraldo, debo admitir que el trayecto hasta aquí no fue para nada aburrido —Le retribuyó la morena de buena manera.

—De nada, ya sabes, no te vuelvas a poner los lentes, tienes ojos muy bonitos para andarlos ocultando —Le sugirió halagadoramente.

—Para ya con los cumplidos, me haz hecho demasiado y no ha pasado ni una hora —Se burló con la mejillas coloradas como hacia tiempo no las tenía.

—Ese era el punto —Le indicó sonriente luego se dio la vuelve y emprendió otro camino —Espero verte pronto —Se despidió alzando un poco la voz, pero sin voltear a verla, el chico definitivamente tenía algo peculiar, un discreto encanto con un aura misteriosa según Karen.

—¿De donde conoces a Heraldo? —Escuchó una voz preguntarle a sus espaldas.

Karen suspiró largamente, a su pesar, conocía esa voz.

* * *

_Nota de la Autora: Bueno, comienzo agradeciendo por sus comentarios bellezas, son realmente hermosos y me dan muchos ánimos, me hacen sentir que les gusta el fic de verdad, muchas gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón. Cabe destacar que este capitulo pudo estar listo hace mucho tiempo, pero ¡TODO ES CULPA DE LA ELECTRICIDAD! (Y me disculpas Karen xD), hay un grave problema eléctrico en mi país, baja y se va la luz a cada rato, se me borran las cosas, ESCRIBÍ EL MISMO PÁRRAFO COMO 10 VECES, pero aquí estoy llegando a la orilla luego de tanto nadar. _

_Como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y en esta entrega se nos unieron algunos Titanes, es decir: Heraldo como Heraldo xD (Su nombre de civil es Mal Duncan, pero no me gusto eso de Mal, así que lo deje Heraldo, espero que lo recuerden: El de la trompeta con una capa parecida a la Raven) y Toni es Argenta (Si lo buscan verán que es el nombre civil del personaje). Ambos personajes tendrán relevancia en la historia, no los puse por el simple hecho de ser bonito y bailar bien. _

_La anécdota del tuqueque es completamente cierta, le paso a un amigo y la he plasmado para ustedes con todos sus pelos y señales, el pis del tuqueque (Lagartija) es super irritante y el ojo de veras le quedo como si le hubieran caído a coñazos, todos en la universidad lo fastidiaron hasta que se le borro el morado del ojo, él es negrito y así del tipo como imagino a Heraldo, que en la serie lo pintan como un personaje enigmático._

_¿Sera que pregunto? bueno sí, estarán fáciles:_

_1) ¿Quién creen que le habla a Karen al final del capitulo?_  
_2) ¿Les gusto el titulo del capitulo?_  
_3) ¿Qué les parecieron Heraldo, Argenta y... Minina?_  
_4) Bueno y obvio me dicen si se rieron, si se percataron de como use algunos detalles de la serie, y sus opiniones personales sobre el capitulo 3_

_Besitos, hasta la próxima._


End file.
